<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treasure by usei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545975">Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usei/pseuds/usei'>usei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, abo verse is only compliment situation, showki centered, slighly abo verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usei/pseuds/usei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo is forced to marry Kihyun due to his father's testament letter which stated that all of the inheritance properties will be handed over to Kihyun if Hyunwoo doesn't marry him and follow all of the other requirements written on the testament letter. What is the purpose behind the testament letter? Why does it have to be Kihyun the stranger?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Wedding Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t like that. He had never thought of such a thing. Yes, that was true that he was financially incapable. But, he wasn’t a person who lived in poverty and was tortured by his stepmother and siblings. He also never thought that one day a rich handsome prince would appear and give him a luxurious life. Then they will live happily ever after with their children. Yes, he never dreamed of it. Kihyun never dreamed of becoming a Cinderella in real life. It's just a cliche fairytale.</p><p> </p><p>But, he actually was.</p><p> </p><p>He was Cinderella, given a glass slipper from Fairy Godmother. So that he could set his feet in that majestic place once in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Son's last message was written in the letter.” His eyes stared confusedly straight at the man in the formal black suit in front of him. The man held out a thin brown envelope rather forcefully even though he had rejected it several times. Kihyun took the envelope unwillingly, looked at it for a while solemnly while remembering the memories together with the person who wrote the letter.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. It felt a little bit heavy on his heart but apparently he still had to do it. Kihyun opened the envelope : there was a letter and a photo. The letter consists of several sheets with neat and orderly handwriting. The date on the letter was exactly two weeks ago, there was even a thumbprint and an official signature on the letter—even though it was just a personal letter. A few streaks of ink made an imprint on the end of the letter, and there were also a few blemishes. Kihyun read the letter and took his own time seriously.</p><p> </p><p>The man in front of him smiled sadly and noticed how Kihyun's face frowned like he was about to cry. The corners of his eyes were watering and his breath began to become short; sobbing hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you can fulfill his last wish.”</p><p> </p><p>Within teary eyes, Kihyun stared at a photo of himself together with an old man sitting in a wheelchair. After reading the letter, Kihyun had decided to become a Cinderella.</p><p> </p><p>“I will do it. As Mr Son's request.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of his steps overcame the sound of crying in the funeral home. He stopped right in front of the altar, staring mockingly at the photo of the old man smiling brightly who had died. The photo frame was surrounded by many types of flower bouquets. Everyone in there was dressed in black and put up disgusting funny faces. He turned his head to the right—a bunch of shareholders doing a boring soap opera drama; sobbing as if they had lost their support in life. Then he turned to the left—a row of sycophantic relatives who only came because they knew that the old man was nearly dead. He laughed sadly. <em> What a wonderful world! </em></p><p> </p><p>He turned his head to gazing to the front—His eyes caught the presence of a coffin in front of the altar and an old man lying in it hugged by various beautiful flower arrangements that accompanied his long sleep—<em> ah, </em> those flowers, his mother's favorite flowers. The old man's face was peaceful and it made him sick. He rolled his eyes and snorted in disbelief at the scene before him.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations. You finally died, old man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunwoo! Your words!” A snapping sound popped up from nowhere. The man in the neat, burly suit stood abruptly among the rows of benches for the guests. Hyunwoo turned his head reluctantly to the direction of the sound; giving a coldly gaze. He expelled the word <em> 'tch' </em> and all of the guests heard it clearly amidst the sound of crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Just do your jobs, Hoseok. You are allowed to cry everyday for this old man, but that doesn't apply for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok tugged at his hair in frustration. Again, and again. This again. But please don't at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>The guests whispered to each other. Some of them even looked in surprise at the man named Hyunwoo. The rest, perhaps, was only pretending to give a sympathetic reaction. Hyunwoo understood very well how rotten these people’s personalities in the room were—not that he was the nicest person there. He was also a rotten human who wanted domination and power for him alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Do whatever you want to do, all of you. You can even lick this old man's ashes until you're satisfied,” Hyunwoo grinned. He made sure the expensive watch on his wrist indicated the perfect time for him to leave the funeral home. “But, <em> hahaha, </em> you won't get what you want, as long as there is me.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even care whether the deceased would be buried or cremated. He never cared what happened to that rotting old man. He only cared what the old man had. Hyunwoo went out and only left a trail of his musk scent in the room, without knowing how his late father had slipped a nightmare into his historic life.</p><p> </p><p>The funeral process went smoothly even without the presence of the only child. However, the guests were confused as they saw a small, unknown young man who came carrying “only a sunflower” and placing it by the side of the deceased as a tribute. Even during the funeral process, it was this young man who became Hyunwoo's substitute—carrying the sign name for the deceased and giving the final prayer in front of the guests; which should be the authority of the deceased's main family. The guests didn't understand the role of this mysterious man.</p><p> </p><p>After the funeral was over, the guests left before they even realized it. Only two men were left there, staring gloomily at the sign name “Son Jung Hwa”.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for coming, Kihyun.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun shook his head, smiled sadly. He brought back a sunflower and placed it in front of the tombstone. “He was like a parent to me. I’ll definitely attend his funeral.” Kihyun's face became gloomy as he saw the sunflower lying helplessly on the side of the tombstone, just like someone buried in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your help, Kihyun. He must be happy to know you.” Hoseok paused his sentence. He sighed heavily; remember someone who casually left without waiting for the funeral process.</p><p> </p><p>“He's the one, right?” Kihyun turned around and looked at Hoseok. The older man took another deep breath. He massaged his forehead many times—not only because he was dizzy from crying, but also vertiginous seeing Hyunwoo's behavior.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Hoseok was still massaging his brow bones. It seems that Hoseok's job as a private secretary will be even more complicated by the current conditions. “I can't control him now. He's getting wilder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Son Hyunwoo,” Kihyun looked up at the clear blue sky that brightened the gloomy cemetery. The wind blew, ruffled his hair. “What should I do about him?”</p><p> </p><p>The two men stared at each other and took turns shifting focus to the tombstones. The sign name standing still as if telling them that they will be okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo threw himself down on the sofa roughly, stretching the tie around his neck. The nape of his neck felt so stiff, because he had to act sad in front of the media who were looking for news about the death of his father.</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s so annoying! </em>Why were those disgusting people looking around just for such insignificant news? Even because of that, Hyunwoo couldn't go to the club to have fun because the media was busy crowding him. He poured whiskey into a glass and drank it slowly. He growled as the bitter taste touched his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo rolled his eyes as he saw Hoseok's arrival together with a small man who Hyunwoo didn't recognize. He sighed heavily. He just wanted to calm down, but Hoseok and his company came to disturb his beautiful night.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunwoo, we need to talk.” Hoseok walked over to him, carrying a big brown envelope. A petite man followed behind him. Hyunwoo's nose could smell that man's familiar scent; a strange mix of scents—the smell of alcohol, disinfectant and vanilla citrus.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you not bother me tonight?” He said as he drank his whiskey once again. His tongue licked the remaining whiskey at the corner of his lips. He raised the glass higher in the air so that the light reflected off the glass and created a color bias. “I want to enjoy my first day as ruler here.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not even in your dreams.” Hoseok shook his head. He moved to sit on the sofa not far from where Hyunwoo sat, besides that Hoseok also invited the young man who came with him to sit down. Hyunwoo snorted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this omega yours? <em> Hmm, </em> he looks pretty. You have a good taste even though it doesn't compare to mine.” Hyunwoo pouted, his eyes gazing on the young man's body from head to toe. Well, actually he wasn't that pretty, and he isn't Hyunwoo's favorite omega type.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you teasing me? You know that I am a beta.” <em> Pfft </em>—Hyunwoo was trying to hold back his laughter. He put the whiskey glass back down on the table beside the sofa. His hands are paddling in the air, making a gesture as if Hyunwoo forgot Hoseok's gender status.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry, Hoseok. I forgot that you are only an ordinary human being.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok sighed at the comment. Hyunwoo was still trying to hold back his laughter. He wasn’t aware about something terrifying waiting for him. Hoseok grinned later and gave a mischievous look. “Well, but this commoner will bring a nightmare to an alpha like you.” He glanced at the person sitting next to him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo's laughter stopped. His eyebrows deepened, trying to digest Hoseok's words. He tilted his head, thinking. Shortly thereafter, Hoseok threw a brown envelope on the table so Hyunwoo could see the envelope directly closer. His gaze moved from the envelope to Hoseok's annoying relaxed gaze. Hyunwoo took the envelope, opened it and read the letter inside the envelope—a testament letter.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok inhaled. “Let me introduce,” Hyunwoo's eyes were still focused on the sheet of the letter. His brows creased even sharper. He flipped over the paper over and over again, to make sure he didn’t read them wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Through this letter, I, Son Jung Hwa, declare that all the wealth and assets I have will be passed on to my only child, Son Hyunwoo—</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“This person who came with me, his name is—” Hoseok continued, patting the shoulder of the person next to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>With several conditions that must be fulfilled. Some of the conditions will be stated on a few separate papers. However, the main requirement that will be stated in this letter is that Son Hyunwoo should marry to—</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“—Yoo Kihyun.” Kihyun gave a little smile, in return for Hoseok's patting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>If Son Hyunwoo doesn’t do all of the conditions that is written in these testament letter and the attached terms, this statement will be declared null and all power over wealth and assets will become property rights of—</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Your future wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo slammed the letter on the floor roughly. He gasped for breath as the emotion reached the top of his head, especially when he saw the innocent face of the omega named Kihyun—<em>his fucking future wife; he said?</em>—who was sitting in front of him casually and even occasionally gave a big smile with a line of white teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok smirked.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha grabbed Hoseok by the collar until the body was forced to get up from a sitting position. Hoseok looked at him flatly as Hyunwoo raised his voice, almost screaming right in front of Hoseok’s face. “What does this nonsense mean? Why are you ordering me around? You know, if I hadn't run this business while my father was incarcerated in that hospital, this whole thing would have crumbled, remember? You also saw for yourself how these rotten people are aiming for my father's legacy and position?”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok exhaled. <em> Be patient, myself </em>. “Everythings doesn’t have to be about inheritance, Hyunwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo laughed mockingly, “So you mean, My father doesn't care about his son and only thinks about possessions, <em> always </em>. I know it. If he could, he would have brought all his belongings into his grave.” He threw Hoseok's body back onto the sofa; Hoseok’s body shook as Hyunwoo pushed him back using full power. The alpha combed his hair in frustration. “What the heck with those requirements? Are you kidding me? He asked me to marry this potato hamster?” His forefinger pointed right in front of Kihyun's nose.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kihyun almost spat out harsh words as he heard that. <em> Potato hamster, </em> he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, what have you done to my father? What is your contribution to the extent that he wants to give his property to a stranger like you?” He had his hands on his hips. His mouth was rambling non stop. Kihyun started to feel annoyed as those words let out that mouth. “As expected of an Omega. You must have given him a good service using your body, huh.”</p><p> </p><p>A heavy slap landed on Hyunwoo's cheek. His cheeks felt so hot and itchy. His hands were clenched hard; as if his emotions were about to explode on the spot. He glared at the omega in front of him, exerting emotional distress via pheromones.</p><p> </p><p>“It will have no effect on me, Hyunwoo-<em> ssi </em>. We are not in a primitive age.” Kihyun stood up, looked at Hyunwoo as if challenging him. Although in fact, the pheromones still had an effect on the body's control system. “One thing, it's okay if you mock me. But I can't forgive you if you mock Mr. Son.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo laughed too loudly, so that his cheek that was slapped felt even more painful. Neither did his heart. “It turns out there is someone defending my father besides Hoseok.” He raised his chin higher, looking at Kihyun from a higher position. “I'm sure about it now. You are sneaky omega. Are you trying too hard to become a billionaire instantly?”</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Hyunwoo and others say, Kihyun didn’t care anymore. He just thought about the personal testament letter that was given to him from Hyunwoo’s father. “You can call me anything. But, have you read all the clauses?”</p><p> </p><p>His throat was burning after this argument. Hyunwoo took a whiskey glass and swallowed its contents in one sip—he needed to cool his head with an alcoholic drink. This whole thing was frustrating. The corner of his eyes was hard to escape from Kihyun, like he wanted to kill the latter using that coldly gaze. After putting the glass back down, he picked up the letters that were scattered on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo read them again slowly; the clauses. His eyes were observant about every text and his brain processed strategy. One of his brows raised at the sight of a very interesting clause. He read it slowly aloud, “<em> Son Hyunwoo can do whatever he wants after all of the conditions stated in the separate sheets are fulfilled. </em> What are these conditions? Show me.” His attention shifted to Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok shrugged playfully. Playing his gaze in all directions, as if he didn't want to give out much information. “The attachment letters for additional requirements can be shown to you after you marry Kihyun. Please read clause no 10.” Hoseok put his palm on his cheek and tapped his index finger against his own cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you try to stab me in the back?” He turned his emotions towards Hoseok. The secretary just stared at him dryly, without giving an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you afraid, Hyunwoo-<em> ssi </em>?” His attention was turned to the little man. Kihyun gave him a strange smile, it felt like Hyunwoo wanted to rip it off right away. The corners of the lips rose as if they were mocking him. “Didn't you say I was pretty earlier? Can't you afford to marry this pretty omega for an inheritance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you stupid? Can’t you realize that? It was sarcasm. You definitely look like a potato. Potato hamster.”</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun smiled, as if he already knew how a Hyunwoo would react. It was precisely that those smiles made him more emotional. Kihyun really challenged him.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever the conditions, Hyunwoo wouldn’t just let go of this power. Whatever the risk, he would find a way out. Whatever the circumstances, this marriage wouldn’t last long. Because Hyunwoo knew that all of this event was just a game created by his father to mock him and laugh at him from the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em> Son Hyunwoo can do whatever he wants after all the conditions are fulfilled </em>, sounds challenging to me. That means, I could get you out of my sight in the blink of an eye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please get rid of me immediately, Hyunwoo-<em> ssi </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>They smiled at each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Marriage is a sacred ceremony. To be able to reach this stage, each partner has gone through a lot of painstaking processes. But those conditions didn't apply to Kihyun. He set his feet in the luxurious building where the wedding reception was being held without the slightest hitch. All of the processes had been well prepared without Kihyun having to intervene. That also caused the lack of interaction between Kihyun and Hyunwoo even though the wedding date was getting closer. There were no clichés quarrel between couples who want to get married. There was no bittersweet taste of love when the set date finally came. There was also no emotion even though they had reached the final stage of a human bond. Wealth turns out to be both good luck and bad luck at the same time. But, Kihyun didn’t mind it because for him, that wedding day was the day when Cinderella's game had started.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I, Son Hyunwoo, propose to you, Yoo Kihyun, to be my legal and the only one life partner.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo felt the same way. The wedding day was no different from an ordinary day. He woke up at the same time, having breakfast alone at the dinner table, checking the messages of the club ladies asking him when he would be back playing in the club, sunbathing for a while in the pool and then almost forgetting to go to the wedding hall. He couldn't really remember what kind of words to say at the wedding vows. <em> Ah, never mind </em>, it didn’t matter if it was wrong. Because they were married not to tie the sacred promise of love but only part of the game. Marriage was just a game of life that his late father gave him so that he would fail to get what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I will live with you from today onwards,”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun pensive. If both of his parents were still alive, would they be happy to see their child on the marriage altar even though this was all a fake? No matter how beautiful the wedding suit he was wearing, no matter how handsome his prospective life partner was, there was no meaning if there was no love. Then why did Kihyun want to do it? He thought for a moment, staring at the high, gleaming ceiling—the wedding hall was huge and pretty. He never dreamed of it. Kihyun did all of this out of gratitude—think of it as the same as love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Whether in good times or bad times, abundance or lack, healthy or sick,”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was an insult to Hyunwoo, when everyone he knew were interrogating him about his sudden wedding plans to a stranger; moreover, to an omega who wasn’t from a prominent family. Some of them had seen Kihyun at his father's funeral and replaced Hyunwoo’s role. The people who were the most shocked by the marriage news were Hyunwoo's close relatives—in fact, Hyunwoo was quite happy to be able to play with his close relatives who did not hesitate to do anything to get wealth. With the existence of the testament letter—even though everything was not exposed to many parties—the official property status belongs to Hyunwoo as an only child; even the ownership of all shares became 100% transferred to Hyunwoo without any other portion for the relatives.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “<strong>I will always love you, protect you, respect you, until death do us apart.”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The priest stood straight in front of Hyunwoo. When the wedding march was being played, Hyunwoo was forced to look back at the place where his wedding partner would come along with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Suddenly he forgot the reason why he was standing at the wedding altar as his wedding partner entered the room with slow steps while gazing at him from a distance. His future wife still looked like a potato hamster but why did his smile look so happy? His facial expression was also overwhelmed by happiness. The smile was beautiful as if it made the corners of Hyunwoo's lips rise too unconsciously. Hyunwoo took the pretty hand and led Kihyun into an imaginary world on the altar wedding. His clothes were all white, matching with Hyunwoo, and he brought some fresh sunflowers bouquet. Kihyun seemed to glow under the crystal chandelier; especially his smile that made guests feel so jealous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “<strong>This is a marriage vow that I sincerely say.”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was the longest time they stared at each other right into the eyes. Kihyun realized how bright Hyunwoo's eyes were and how handsome the alpha was in the all-white formal dress; <em> he looks like a real groom. </em> As soon as with Hyunwoo, he realized that Kihyun's lashes were so curvy, his nose was sharp, his lips and cheeks were flushed red; <em> Is this the effect of the lights? </em>Even those crystal earrings seemed to match his face. When the priest asked Hyunwoo to say a vow, his mouth babbled before his brain could think. He didn't remember everything he said as the wedding vows in front of Kihyun, but the expressions of a group of Kihyun and Hoseok's friends in the corner of their room felt so strange. Was he uttering ridiculous wedding vows?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “<strong>This ring is a proof that I will give to you as a sign of the vow that I have pledged to you.”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo put the ring on the slender ring finger, followed by Kihyun who put the ring on his ring finger. He stared at his hand for a moment, never expecting that the ring would fit so well on his ring finger; neither big nor small. Hyunwoo and Kihyun looked at each other again, becoming slightly mute and deaf from the roar of the music and the congratulations sound of the many guests. They were really stepping into an unknown world. They never know that the next moment would determine the direction of this new  journey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “<strong>You are welcome to kiss.”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo leaned in closer. The soul in his body was struggling to awaken to a realization of the purpose of all this. But when the rhythm of their breath was the same and the lips joined together, Hyunwoo had become blind. His eyes closed and he enjoyed the kiss; especially when Kihyun kissed him back, giving him tender heart kisses.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, he had decided to get rid of Kihyun from his life as soon as possible before it’s too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, it's me. Thank you so much for your support on this work.</p>
<p>Disclaimer : If there are similarities between places and events, they are purely a coincidence. Everything that happens in this fiction is the author's imagination so please read it wisely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Mr Son.” Kihyun peeked into the VIP room from behind the open door. There was a middle aged man who was busy reading a small book in his hand. The man looked quite handsome at that age, even though his face was filled with wrinkles. His scent was also so familiar, like a mixture of black tea scent. His attention turned to Kihyun; smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Kihyun. How was your exam?” The man closed his book as Kihyun came over to him, pushing a stainless medical instrument table that contained various types of medical equipment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess it please,” Kihyun exclaimed in a playful tone. He smiled widely at the middle aged man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun took his wrist and checked his pulse for a moment—<em> hm, </em> it was good. Afterward he took a tensimeter and placed it on the patient's arm, gently and patiently. It is an activity that he routinely does at 10 am, going around each room and checking the patient's vitals  condition and reporting it to the doctors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Full score again?” That smile felt so friendly. Kihyun held back his laughter and then nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, you studied diligently even while accompanying me here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forgive me.” He attached the stethoscope to his own ear while the other part was attached to the old man’s elbow near the loop of the tensimeter cuff. Kihyun pumped air into the tensimeter cuff repeatedly until the pressure showed 140 mmHg because the patient also had hypertension. “—I was studying instead of accompanying you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem. You're still young, you have to study hard and achieve your goals, son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finishing checking the patient's blood pressure, Kihyun let go of the tensimeter and then wrote down the results on a stack of writing boards that he brought with him. His eyes peeked at the existence of the small book the patient was holding, he smiled softly. “You love reading that diary, aren’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man smiled sadly. Kihyun tidied up the patient's oversized pajamas to cover his thin body even more—as long as Kihyun's memory, the old man was getting thinner ever since his first arrival at the hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flipped through the book, noticing the shabby cover. "Reading it makes me calm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun nodded. His hands were still busy recording some of the patient's vital conditions on the observation paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.” Kihyun smiled at him again. He tidied up all of the existing equipment and put it back on the stainless table. “It has been a week since our last conversation, you owe me a lot of stories, sir.” Kihyun leaned towards the old man, showing his interested and sparkling eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old man laughed like a parent laughed at his child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal. The first one is... you know he is childish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was surveying the beautiful scenery at night from the hotel balcony. Spring came, cherry blossoms were blooming all over the road. The color of the petals mixed with tall buildings and sidewalks grey pattern. The air wasn't too cold, but it wasn't hot either. Kihyun remembered the first time he met the old man : The old man came when spring was at its peak and even the petals began to fall. It was a sad memory because Kihyun flashbacked to that time; the time when Kihyun felt like a child who listened to his parents’s story about his youth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kihyun! Where is the hell you put my goddamn watch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun hissed. The snapping sound again—disturbing his concentration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't know. It's yours, not mine.” He answered insistently. It was just two hours ago since they arrived at one of the luxury hotels in Tokyo for their honeymoon—which according to information is that the hotel is owned by the Son family. Kihyun was about to sit down and relax on the balcony bench because his legs were shaky all day standing at a wedding reception hall, even his butt began to feel itchy because sitting in planes and cars too long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun turned around to find Hyunwoo who was busy unpacking the suitcases and bags. The view in the room looked so terrible, as opposed to the view berfore the balcony. The clothes were scattered everywhere—on the bed, on the sofa and even Hyunwoo threw some of the clothes on the floor. Kihyun sighed heavily—<em> Why does he have to vacation together with someone like this, </em>he said to himself; oh my god, his husband, he almost forgot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you to pack my things.” Hyunwoo walked impatiently towards Kihyun, standing right in front of him, towering him with an intimidating stare. “You didn't even bring my contact lenses!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun stared at the man's face—oh, forget it, <em> his husband’s </em>—in disbelief. He spoke slowly, holding back his emotions. “I'm your wife, not your slave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like hell I care.” Hyunwoo rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun raised his hand in the air showing a silver ring that tightly embraced his ring finger. His chin looked up, leveling Hyunwoo's indifferent tension. Compared to just showing his ring finger, Kihyun held up his middle finger. “Look! You're the one who put this ring on my beautiful finger,” he rubbed the ring, “—and you're the one who said that you'll love me, protect me, respect me and whatever nonsense I never ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You—” Hyunwoo glared, feeling Kihyun increasingly daring to act insolent in front of him. He slapped the tiny hand away so it didn't block his view. His eyes said that he wanted to devour Kihyun alive. “<em> Of course, it was an acting, stupid. </em>Besides that, you kissed me back. You're such a bitch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Of course, it was an acting, stupid.” </em> Kihyun imitated his words with a mocking tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You—” Hyunwoo's hand swang and stopped in the air. His chin stiffened against the screams. If only, if only Hyunwoo could do it then he would do it especially when the person in front of him is just an omega whose physically must be weaker than Hyunwoo. However, the current conditions were unfavorable for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo sighed in annoyance. <em> What the hell, </em> he whispered to himself. He walked toward the door, not forgetting to bring his car keys, cellphone and wallet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Hyunwoo did not answer the question, he was still busy wearing his shoes. His face looked so irritated. He vented his emotions on tangled shoelaces. “Hey, answer me. If you want to go somewhere, take me too. I don't speak Japanese.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo stared at him silently. If only the eyes could kill then Kihyun was dead. It was clear that his gaze said that he would not invite Kihyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun smiled mischievously. “What? Don't you want to show off your wife and call him ‘honey’ in front of everyone here?” Hyunwoo felt like he wanted to crush that naughty face against the nearest wall if he could, especially when Kihyun waved his curved fingers in the air showing off their silver wedding ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If only the situation was favorable for him, Hyunwoo would have eliminated Kihyun from the face of the earth. Right now for the fuck sake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Five hours earlier.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo took off his wedding blazer impatiently. His feet rested roughly on the floor of the emptied bridal dressing room. There were already Hoseok and Kihyun, sitting relaxed on the sofa. He ruffled his own hair into a mess—he hated seeing his own reflection as a husband in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I've married him, so now show me the other requirements.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok had guessed. Ever since the testament letter was shown, Hyunwoo had always forced him to immediately show other attachments. But as the person who was entrusted with the deceased's will, of course Hoseok would keep the required procedure so he promised to show it after the wedding reception.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok took out a familiar brown envelope from his bag and handed it to Hyunwoo. Of course, Hyunwoo brutally tore the envelope because he wanted to immediately see the important paper inside. At that moment his eyes were perfectly rounded. The word “anger” couldn’t quite describe well Hyunwoo's emotions at that time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you trying to make fun of me? Is this a joke?” His hand crushed the sheet of paper until it was crumpled. He wanted to burn the paper into ashes. Of course, even if he tried to burn the paper, Hoseok would have many copies of them already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's what is written. I'm not manipulating it if you're wondering. I've been sworn in on the law and signed a statement that I will do what I should.” Hoseok shrugged and leaned back on the sofa. His gaze was fixed on Hyunwoo who was about to explode on the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo threw the paper roughly on the table. He massaged his forehead and closed his eyes to relieve the dizziness. Kihyun took the crumpled sheet of paper and read a few highlighted points slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>This letter is an attachment to the first conditions that Son Hyunwoo must undergo. After officially marrying Yoo Kihyun, both parties must keep this whole letter set as a secret from anyone other than the person appointed.</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>There are seven requirements attachments that will be shown at least once every 2 weeks since the previous requirements were disclosed or after the previous requirements were fulfilled (whichever is earlier).</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>The first requirement : Son Hyunwoo must treat Yoo Kihyun like a husband to his wife in public while undergoing other requirements. If Son Hyunwoo does not carry out the first requirement until the other six requirements are met then all of the requirements will be considered null and all of the Son family power will be given to Yoo Kihyun.</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Each requirement will be supervised by an appointed person, Lee Hoseok. The requirements will be considered fulfilled if Lee Hoseok agrees.</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Kihyun chuckled after reading the first requirement. His smile was so cute, it made Hyunwoo want to throw him out the window. Hyunwoo's emotions could not be held back but he was trapped in a spider web. He didn’t know what he should do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can I believe that you guys are not cooperating with each other to make fun of me?” Hyunwoo stomped his feet the whole time, venting his emotions on the sole of the shoe and the shiny floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Believe it or not, I was only ordered by Mr. Son. I also made a legal statement so you can sue me if I abuse my position.” Hoseok tried to convince him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't worry too much, Hyunwoo-<em> ssi </em> —well, my husband.” Kihyun smiled mischievously. He tilted his head intimately and stared at Hyunwoo straight into the eyes. “I'm not going to influence Hoseok- <em> hyung </em>'s decision because it's not in my favor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo’s both hands on his hips, watching how his wife played with the paper and turned it into a paper airplane. “What are you trying to say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun blew the tip of the paper airplane and then flew it towards Hyunwoo. The tip of the plane crashed into his arm and then fell to the floor. “If you think I'm crazy about money, then there are only two ways for me: to stay as your wife forever or make you fail to qualify the requirements. But if you fulfill all of the requirements —which in fact will be witnessed by others and I can't help it—then you can get rid of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo thought for a moment. Everything Kihyun said was true. If Hyunwoo was not patient and fulfilled all of the requirements, then all of the assets would belong to Kihyun. If Hyunwoo did all of the requirements, then Kihyun would not be able to move because of Lee Hoseok's presence as the sworn supervisor. If Hyunwoo ignored Kihyun's existence, then Kihyun would continue to be his wife forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun got up from his seat and jumped happily. Hyunwoo frowned. “Let me give you a hint. Do you know why we have to get married?” Hyunwoo raised one of his brows, made a prediction. Kihyun approached him so that they got the closest distance they had ever traveled as a Husband and Wife. Kihyun looked up to face his husband’s. “Because there will be divorce. Because the last requirement is... you have to divorce me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you already know about all of the requirements?” Hyunwoo tried to guess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun shook his head even though he was lying actually. “Not all of them. Mr Son told me the last requirement in my personal letter. That’s why I am willing to do it, my safety is guaranteed if all of the requirements are fulfilled that way. Remember? In the first letter, there was a clause that Son Hyunwoo could do whatever he wanted. Divorce to prevent you from taking advantage of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo laughed derisively. His father was really good at making game strategies. “Like hell I care about you. Listen, I don't care what my father told you and I don't care what your real intention is to do this. But I'll make sure to get rid of you from my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was indeed a stranger, but he was a stranger who has been connected to his father. He hates anyone who stands up for his father. Therefore, Hyunwoo made sure to get rid of Kihyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just wait for it. I'll definitely get to that last requirement.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been exactly three days since Hyunwoo hadn't returned to the hotel since that night—<em> how could he leave his wife alone in an unknown place </em>—and Kihyun was getting tired of hiding in the room. Hyunwoo ordered him to not come out of the room because the alpha didn't want to pretend to play the role of a newly married husband and wife with Kihyun in front of many people. Hyunwoo realized that the first requirement only applies “in public”, not every time. Therefore he chose to reduce the portion of being in the public with Kihyun—moreover, the hotel belongs to the Son family where all of the employees knew that Kihyun has officially become Hyunwoo's wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fact was, Kihyun didn't care about Hyunwoo's orders. If only he could speak Japanese, maybe Kihyun would have left the hotel and walked alone to explore Tokyo. In addition, foreign places are open worlds that are fun to explore but exploring foreign places was not attractive to Kihyun because he had direction blind. So instead of taking the risk of getting lost on the road, Kihyun was forced to obey Hyunwoo's words. Besides that, he couldn't ask Hyunwoo to come back to the hotel to accompany him because they haven't exchanged contacts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. I'm hungry.” His stomach roared with hunger. It had been two days since Kihyun had only eaten the instant noodles that he brought from home—for fear of not being compatible with Japanese cuisine—and now the ramyeon supply was gone. He also ordered some food from the hotel restaurant but because he couldn't read the japanese letters he only ordered when the hotel manager appeared; the manager can speak Korean. However, because the manager was so busy during high season like this, Kihyun didn't want to bother him too often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hotel room was luxurious—spacious balcony with views of Mount Fuji, large television, bathroom with bathtub, there was a pool in the lobby and many more. It was too many times Kihyun adored those hotel’s facilities. He really became a Cinderella who came to the palace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun took the brochures and magazines provided by the hotel. Ever since he arrived in Japan, he was so excited to go to various places. He had thought that Hyunwoo would accompany him around. At least they were on vacation there—let's forget the fact that they came to Japan for their honeymoon—so why not enjoy the scenery, Kihyun never once went on vacation abroad before. But because the reality couldn't be like his imagination, Kihyun only saw the tourist spot from behind brochures, magazines and television while staying at the hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The afternoon came and his stomach asked for attention. Kihyun pouted. He didn’t bother with Hyunwoo's words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a long time since he felt the atmosphere of the bars around Ginza. The place was still the same: the atmosphere is classic with a dim brownish tone and the bartenders are great at crafting cocktails. Hyunwoo loves being in a bar like this, rather than being in a club. It is true that the club is more crowded with loud music that is deafening and makes you want to dance, but when Hyunwoo is in a bad mood, he will look for a quieter place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been three days since Hyunwoo had been traveling around Tokyo alone to calm his mind—enjoying the bar all night until the morning came and then sleeping in a nearby hotel. It was not difficult. With such abundant wealth even Hyunwoo could buy all of the places he visited. He even changed clothes by buying them without the hassle of coming to his hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of the unexpected things happened after the death of his father. He got caught up in his father’s game again even when his father was dead. His father always thought of him as a chess pawn that could be adjusted arbitrarily. Hyunwoo hated him so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bartender handed him a glass of cocktail that had just been formulated. Hyunwoo took the glass and adored the beauty of its pinkish red color. He took a sip and the bitter sweet taste made Hyunwoo's tongue dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you married, sir?” The bartender fixed his gaze to Hyunwoo's palm on the bar table. Hyunwoo just realized that he was wearing his wedding ring—<em> Why was he wearing it? </em>He always subconsciously put back the ring on his ring finger after showering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo reluctantly nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, since when?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A few days ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bartender was surprised. He clapped his hands happily. “Congratulations sir. No wonder your face looks a little bit different, you are not Japanese, are you? On your honeymoon here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo nodded once again. It was unusual for him talking to strangers. But after thinking about it, there was nothing wrong with talking to strangers because they won't ask unwanted questions to Hyunwoo and they won't see each other again later. “I'm from South Korea,” Hyunwoo took another sip of his cocktail. He was just about to check the watch on his wrist but the watch was not there. He just remembered leaving the hotel without wearing his watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don't you invite your wife here? Your wife must be so pretty because you are handsome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo stared for a moment at the sparkle of his wedding ring under the dim light of the bar. There was no expression on his face. “No. He's ugly and looks like a potato.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bartender laughed. His shoulders swayed as he laughed. He waved his hand in the air as if to say that Hyunwoo was joking. “That's all that I always say about my wife to the others. I could see how much you love him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cell phone in his pocket was vibrating. He peeked at the screen phone. There was a file sent to Hyunwoo’s email. He opened the file and found something interesting. It looked like the informant Hyunwoo paid to find out about Kihyun's identity had found some interesting information. He scrolled through the cell phone screen and stopped at Kihyun's educational information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Proficient languages: Korean, English. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘I don't speak Japanese.’ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo put the cellphone back into the pants pocket. He drank the rest of the cocktail in one gulp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I love him so much.”—He needed to play along, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left the bartender smiling at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only took an hour to arrive at his and Kihyun’s room. But Hyunwoo's emotions almost crossed his limit again when he found out that the room was empty without Kihyun inside. A hotel employee said that he saw Kihyun walking around the lobby towards the hotel restaurant together with the hotel manager. Hyunwoo rushed to the restaurant and found Kihyun enjoying his meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” He held his voice from rising an octave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun turned his head and was surprised to find Hyunwoo appearing in front of him. The flash of his eyes looked so angry and Kihyun was shocked for the second time but he still casually chewed his chicken katsu. He didn't really care actually because there was a delicious chicken right in front of his sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you to <em>don't </em>leave your room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Say it to someone who left me in my room for three days.” </em> Kihyun pronounced them quite clearly in English even though his mouth was full of rice and chicken. Kihyun isn't a fool, even though he don't speak Japanese.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun's words made people around there divert their attention towards them, especially the hotel employees who understood Kihyun's words—even there was also a hotel manager, who accompanied Kihyun to the restaurant. They started gossiping around because some of them had delivered food to Kihyun's room and didn't see Hyunwoo's whereabouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun gave him a mischievous look—a look that made Hyunwoo irritated. He was teasing Hyunwoo. He did it on purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As I said, I've some important jobs to do here…” Several people eavesdropped, the hotel manager stared at him from a distance and Kihyun waited. “—<em> Honey </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun held in laughter, almost choking. He swallowed food and drank as much water as possible so as not to choke. How happy he was to be able to control Hyunwoo's emotional behavior—Kihyun had a little grudge because he was left alone in this place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let's just say those people thought that Hyunwoo was trying to seduce his cranky wife for leaving him alone on his honeymoon. Just think that the situation was like that. Because, the people there would be a measure of whether Hyunwoo treats Kihyun as a lover and wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then, I want to see Tokyo Tower. Take me there. Otherwise, you won't get <b> <em>that</em> </b> from me tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some of the people there held back laughter, some of them even smiled understandably; thinking about the behavior of a newly married couple was that funny. Hyunwoo clenched his fists and sighed slowly. Kihyun played the flow very well and smoothly. If only the pheromones could be seen maybe everyone would be able to see how dark Hyunwoo's pheromones were—his aura blackened like a cloud in the storm days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything for you, honey.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun smiled broadly and Hyunwoo dug his own grave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was one of the best moments in Kihyun's life. And that was one of the worst nights in Hyunwoo's life. Kihyun dragged him here and there, too excited to enter the elevator to climb the Tokyo Tower. Hyunwoo dragged his feet, as if something was chaining his legs so he was too lazy to walk. Several times Hyunwoo tried to release Kihyun's hand, but his wife forgot everything around him and brought Hyunwoo into the same flow as him. <em> Really, why is this person trying to be so friendly with me </em>—he whispered to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached the top of Tokyo Tower, Kihyun's eyes widened perfectly because of the beautiful night view of Tokyo. The street lights flickered like a carnival. Kihyun was busy with his cell phone and taking pictures of the scenery—if only he brought his camera it would be perfect!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo stood not far from Kihyun who leaned on the edge of the iron barrier to take pictures of the scenery. He put both hands into the trouser pockets. He was looking around; the tokyo tower was filled with many couples taking pictures, holding hands and even hugging each other enjoying the night view. Hyunwoo stomped his feet impatiently, he couldn't stand the atmosphere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's still long, isn't it?” Subconsciously his tone rose. He couldn't control his emotions. Before Kihyun could answer, someone bumped into Hyunwoo's shoulder. The person muttered ‘sorry’ to him but Hyunwoo wasn’t happy about it. He grabbed the collar of the man who bumped to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?” Hyunwoo was in a bad mood. If only Kihyun wasn't there then that man would have been hit by Hyunwoo’s hard punch. Kihyun apologized to the man and dragged Hyunwoo to another part of the Tower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you have to do something like that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo didn't answer. He just stared at Kihyun with his chin up, giving the corners of his eyes narrowed. The face was scrunched almost losing its color.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo hated coming to that place. The place that once attracted for his childhood days and his father made him realize that the world was so cruel to him just because he nagged him to come to the Tokyo Tower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun stared at him for a moment and sighed. Kihyun really wanted to come to Tokyo Tower because Mr. Son once told him that the night view at Tokyo Tower was so beautiful and Mr Son wanted to—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard that you can see Tokyo Tower in Tokyo Tower.” He changed the subject. Kihyun invited Hyunwoo who dragged his feet reluctantly to follow him to one side of the Tower. On one side of the tower at night, you can see a highway surrounded by lights and its shape turns like the Tokyo Tower, so the phrase appears. Nothing changed from Hyunwoo's flat facial expression even though Kihyun had already shown it. Finally, Kihyun decided to go back to the hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since arriving at their room, Hyunwoo just sat quietly playing with his cellphone even until Kihyun finished showering. Kihyun saw Hyunwoo typing something on his cell phone several times—maybe he was replying to an email related to work, he left the office operations to Hoseok during their honeymoon. Soon he closed his cell phone and put it on the nightstand. He was lying on the bed and was about to cover himself with a blanket, but his attention was distracted as he saw Kihyun sit on the bed and get ready to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” It was his first statement since an hour of leaving Tokyo Tower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sleep.” Kihyun was surprised and answered as if it was something obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. You sleep on the sofa.” His hand pointed to the long sofa facing the television. The president suite room was spacious even the bathroom was spacious, but it only had one single bed and was a king size; although it was enough for a couple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” Kihyun shifted his body and nudged Hyunwoo, and deliberately cornered Hyunwoo's body to get out of the bed. “I slept here for 3 days. This bed already has my scent. You are the one who sleeps on the sofa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Come on, seriously. Hyunwoo was in a really bad mood. He could have thrown Kihyun from the tenth floor if only he could. It was not the right moment to ask him to argue because Hyunwoo could just be letting out his emotions that just had been to subside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo turned around to face Kihyun. He used all of his strength to wrap his wife's body between his arms. Kihyun's body jumped in shock as he saw Hyunwoo's body approaching and locked him between the muscled body and the headboard of the bed. He shrank in every inch Hyunwoo leaned in closer. Those eyes stared at him without blinking while Kihyun's eyes flickered repeatedly as if there was dust in his eyes. His face was expressionless while Kihyun frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W—What are you doing? Give me space,” Kihyun pushed the broad chest slowly. His hands were shaking, releasing themselves from his husband’s chest as he felt how strong Hyunwoo's muscles were. At that time Kihyun saw that the ring on his finger was shiny; made him aware of the fact that he had married to this man in front of him and anything could happen because of it. He forgot the fact that he was just a weak omega and could at any time submit to the power of an alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened in surprise as he saw how close those plumpy lips approaching his; those lips had kissed him once when their marriage had become official and it was possible that they would have done more than that. Kihyun's body shrank, his shoulders jolted, he hugged himself as if protecting himself from something terrible and it felt like he wanted to sink into the headboard. His body shivered as Hyunwoo’s lips brushed over his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course <em> sleeping </em> with my wife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo whispered seductively as he said it. Kihyun shuddered. It was unusual for Hyunwoo to speak in such a tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Ha ha ha, </em> funny.” Kihyun laughed awkwardly. His fingertips pushed Hyunwoo's shoulders away; of course there was no effect whatsoever. Hyunwoo's eyes flashed like a predator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think I'm joking right now?" Hyunwoo was getting closer, closer and closer to his side face. His voice was so deep and seductive. Whispering terrible words. Kihyun could feel their breaths merging in the narrow space between their bodies. One of Hyunwoo's hands moved and unbuttoned his own shirt. Kihyun finally got a close look at that broad toned chest exposed. He shook his head imagining what if Hyunwoo took off all his clothes. It could be a disaster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I've brought you to Tokyo Tower. Now I will take my reward tonight as you promised my dear wife.” His eyes stared at Kihyun from his face, down his neck, to his chest and between his legs—as if those parts he saw would be his target. Kihyun felt danger coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!” Kihyun pushed Hyunwoo's face using the pillow; at that moment it felt like Hyunwoo's neck would break; he hissed. His body immediately came out of Hyunwoo's confinement and got off the bed. He took the pillow and hugged it tightly against his chest. “I think I can sleep on the sofa! Bye!” Kihyun ran to the sofa as fast as possible and covered himself with a blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo growled feeling his neck doing “crack” when Kihyun pushed him. He laughed disparagingly. “Don't mess with me, goddammit. Serve you right.” He whispered those words to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo laid down and had a blanket covering his body. He turned off the nightstand lights without even peeking at how Kihyun was on the sofa there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyunwoo!” Just now he wanted to close his eyes, but the voice bothered him. He just growled, giving a sign that he was annoyed by the sound of Kihyun's call. But Kihyun kept on babbling <em> “Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo” </em> until he finally got up and saw the mound on the sofa writhing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it!”—it almost sounded like a snapping compared to questioning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there was nothing but silent. Hyunwoo hissed. He laid back to cover himself with the blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for taking me there. I'm happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the first time Hyunwoo heard Kihyun speak in a tone that wasn't irritating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing changed from Hyunwoo's expression. It didn't make his mood better either. Kihyun is still Kihyun: his father's stranger henchman who he will get rid of from his life. But one thing had happened—Hyunwoo was glad to come back here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afterall, whatever the condition was: There is no longer Son Hyunwoo and Yoo Kihyun. But, there is Son Hyunwoo and Son Kihyun now. And he would live with that title for a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N : I never thought that this work will get so much attention. You guys love read this kind of story. So I’ll write it longer than my plan as you guys requested. Hope it won't be boring for you. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stigma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N : I don’t know why I’m making this into slightly omegaverse? I don’t remember why. I barely mention about it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It felt like Kihyun's waist would break right away. The box was neither too big nor too small, but somehow its weight made Kihyun's whole body tremble. He placed the box with a loud “boom” sound on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Hyunwoo. What is this box? Why is it so heavy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The person he called did not answer. The person was leaning back on the sofa which had just been placed in the middle of the living room by the moving services officers; his thigh was placed over the other. He was busy reading something on his tablet’s screen and he occasionally scratched the screen with the stylus pen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first time Kihyun noticed Hyunwoo using glasses, not contact lenses. The glasses changed his face’s outline and made it even more masculine than usual. His appearance seemed different from usual to Kihyun's eyes, especially when he wore black turtleneck sweater, so his body shape and muscles were clearly printed in the sweater.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Hyunwoo!” Kihyun walked over but Hyunwoo ignored him; even though there were fine lines on his curved brows. “Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man turned his attention to Kihyun and just stared at him silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me tidy up this stuff.” Kihyun stared back. His index finger pointed to the pile of boxes in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I have to do it?” One of his eyebrows rose. Kihyun growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they are your stuff and this is our apartment, not yours!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo laughed irritably. He turned off the tablet screen. “Why are you so annoying? Can you just stop nagging over anything?” Hyunwoo's head had been dizzy since the morning. He couldn't concentrate at all because Kihyun kept grumbling about many things during the process of moving to their new apartment—and Hyunwoo was forced to keep quiet because at that time there were so many moving services officers taking care of their belongings. His mouth kept on babbling and complaining about things that Hyunwoo thought were trivial such as the location of the chair, the position of the sofa, the location of the television, the refrigerator, and everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Living together with Kihyun in a new smaller apartment—in fact, so much different in size—than the Son residence wasn’t Hyunwoo's choice and desire. If only Hoseok hadn't appeared shortly after Hyunwoo and Kihyun arrived in Seoul, maybe this mess wouldn't have happened. Hoseok appeared with a sparkling face while holding out a familiar brown envelope that made Hyunwoo's head experiencing sudden vertigo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Second Requirement: Son Hyunwoo and Yoo Kihyun have to live together at a predetermined location and can only live alone without the help of servants from the Son family or servants outside the Son family.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Living together with Kihyun in a simple apartment, he said? It hadn't been called a day but Hyunwoo already regretted his decision. He never thought that </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-my-god-his-wife</span>
  </em>
  <span> was so talkative and loves to nag about everything as if whatever is in front of his sight always makes him dissatisfied. Hyunwoo doesn't like noise while working—it's different if Hyunwoo is looking for entertainment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you just kept quiet like a big rock and didn't help me at all.” That face, annoying face that repeatedly disgusted Hyunwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo stood up abruptly, “Listen. Even though we live together, it doesn't mean you can control me as you wish. Who are you, why do you feel entitled to rule me, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm your wife.”—Kihyun answered confidently, looked up higher to show himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo laughed in disgust. He had his hands on hips and repeatedly shook his head in disbelief. “Aren't you too confident? I won’t play husband and wife roles with you here. Mind your business. Don't get involved in my business. We're strangers even though we're living together. Could your brain digest what I said? Or do I have to scream right into your ear for you to understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was silent, paying attention to his husband's every facial expression. His shoulders lifted. “Fine.” The Omega went over to some of his own pile of boxes; he picked them up one by one and placed them into his bedroom—ignoring Hyunwoo's heavy boxes. That's right, even though they live together, it can't take away the fact that they don't know each other—even though they are married, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> they occupy different bedrooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That day, Kihyun was busy arranging all of his personal stuff in the room and cleaning every inch of the room that would become his territory. The apartment was spacious enough for Kihyun, because he lived crammed together with two super messy men in a small rented house before. Therefore, he went through his cleaning session with great joy; Finally, Kihyun was able to have a private toilet and a king size bed—which had been a big question for the moving services officers :</span>
  <em>
    <span> Why do you need two beds even though you will sleep on the same bed?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course Kihyun was smart enough to answer “it is for guests” while Hyunwoo became silent at a thousand languages because he didn't want to bother answering that ridiculous question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Hyunwoo was busy with the complexity of the business world. Due to Hyunwoo's position as the CEO and the largest shareholder replacing his father, he had to prepare several meeting materials for the next meeting of directors and shareholders. He entered his bedroom and immediately opened the laptop—luckily the room was filled with a complete set of work desks and chairs. The bed was still a mess, the bookshelves and wardrobe were still empty; the room was too narrow to place all of Hyunwoo's personal belongings so that a lot of his belongings were scattered around the room—just think of the bedroom as his second work room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo couldn't find some of the files he needed; Ah, he just remembered that all of the files were still in the boxes. He went around looking for every box there—the heavy boxes were stacked in the living room—then brought them one by one to his own room. The corner of his eye found Kihyun lying on the bed—the door to Kihyun’s room was open; No, he wasn’t peeping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo let the boxes scattered everywhere; he opened them one by one, looking for the files.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is that damn paper?” He talked to himself, a little bit annoyed. He rummaged through the entire box until he found it at the bottom of the last box. After finding him, he went back to his job and left all of the stuff lying helplessly on the floor. While he was seriously working, he heard Kihyun's laugh; it looks like the omega was having fun watching television. His laughter was deafening; disturbing his concentration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” But Kihyun didn’t seem to care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several hours later, Hyunwoo felt his stomach was hungry. He peeked at the watch on his wrist and found it was already 7pm. Usually, Mrs. Kim—the main maid at the Son residence—would have prepared dinner on the dining table for him at exactly 7 pm when Hyunwoo was at home. He went out of the bedroom and realized that he was not in his luxurious residence, the apartment was so narrow that he could even see someone eating at the dining table alone as Hyunwoo reached the living room. He walked over to the dining table and found that annoying person again, enjoying his homemade fried rice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun turned his head, their eyes met and froze each other's emotions; after that, Kihyun was busy eating his food again. There were no greetings or even a cough. As if the smaller existence never existed, Hyunwoo returned back to his room. Several times he almost fell over because he tripped over his belongings which were scattered on the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunwoo sighed—</span>
  <em>
    <span>why does everything seem annoying even the books and files scattered on the floor and on his desk. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was looking for a coat—he intended to have dinner outside—but </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-no</span>
  </em>
  <span> that coat was somewhere in one of the boxes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, let's get the truth spoken. Hyunwoo never paid attention to whether his stuff was scattered around or not, because he only knew that they would be neatly placed as he got home—Mrs. Kim and the other maids would clean everything up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well, whatever.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunwoo didn't care about those requirements; he would call and order Mrs. Kim to come and get his things sorted tomorrow—not forgetting to order Mrs Kim to prepare his meals every day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those routines happened over and over again : The first, second, third day and so on. Hyunwoo left for work, came home at night and went back to work as soon as he got home. Due to the changing positions, there were so many things to prepare and Hyunwoo's work was piling up. He took off his glasses; closed his eyes and massaged his forehead for a while because he was tired of looking at the laptop screen. The same routines also happened repeatedly every night : Kihyun was laughing his ass off watching television while Hyunwoo was working or sometimes his wife was talking with someone on the phone all the time or he came home with so many shopping bags. The apartment is so cramped that the slightest sound can easily be heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Hyunwoo was wondering : Kihyun is the laziest person Hyunwoo has ever seen—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it because now he's the wife of a rich businessman that‘s why he pretends to be the ruler there and being lazy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> How disgusting. Hyunwoo didn't know what Kihyun was doing, every day the omega just sat in front of the television and ate his snacks. Even Hyunwoo didn't know whether Kihyun went to work because he could hear Kihyun's voice as he wanted to go for work or when he back to their apartemen—Well, based on the information found by the informant, Hyunwoo discovered the fact that Kihyun was working at the hospital where his late father had been being cared for as a nurse apprentice; </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh look he's just a nurse apprentice and how dare he tried to manage a Son Hyunwoo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> From the information, Hyunwoo finally realized where the start of his father's relationship with Kihyun; which made him hate Kihyun even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Hyunwoo would exclaim to him, “Great, your activity is just watching television. You're lazy. Get to work! You won’t continue to live in luxury because I will finish you soon.” Then Kihyun just answered, “Why complain? Like you care about me. Just take care of your own work.” But of course, instead of having to hear Kihyun's incessant chatter, Hyunwoo would prefer Kihyun to stay on television.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Hyunwoo had to get used to that ridiculous life because at least the conditions weren't too bad and didn't put his business in a way, even though it wasn't as good as when he lived in the Son residence. One night after work, Hyunwoo realized that his room was neatly arranged—the bed was covered with a new blanket and clean sheet, all of  the books and files were arranged on their shelves, the work desk was clean and there were no items scattered on the floor. When he opened his wardrobe, Hyunwoo found out that the rows of his suits were neatly arranged—well, Mrs. Kim always did a very good job, she even changed the scent of the softener; refreshing floral fragrance compared to the previous softener. At least it made his mood better in the morning before leaving for work, because his mood would get worse every time he saw Kihyun wobbling around like he just woke up in a dream. But it seems like Mrs. Kim always forgot to make his necktie’s knot— well, Hyunwoo couldn't make the perfect triangle knot necktie so he ended up never wearing it since living with Kihyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Kim was also a fast paced worker, she had already prepared breakfast for Hyunwoo before he left and there was dinner before he got home. Sometimes he also saw that his favorite coffee was already on the work desk, before Hyunwoo returned to struggling with his work. Luckily Hoseok wouldn’t continue to monitor Hyunwoo's daily life everyday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, nice apartment. Not bad. Why do you always complain about the apartment?” Hoseok exclaimed. In the second week of living together with Kihyun, Hoseok finally came to visit their apartment. As a decision maker whether the conditions in the letter have been met, Hoseok obliged himself to monitor every movement of the “couple but not couple”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you insane? This is so small! How could you find a place like this.” Hyunwoo hissed. He remembered how his head nearly hit the door frame so many times. Then, there was not enough space left in the bedroom because of the adjoining bed, work desk, wardrobe and shelves. The bathroom was also narrow. His arms were folded across his chest, while sitting on the sofa for one person—even the sofa too small for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is good for me, Hoseok-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kihyun smiled as he put a cup of tea on the table for Hoseok. Hyunwoo smirked scornfully as he saw the cup; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is Kihyun trying to play nice to Hoseok? He is so gentle with him and talks to him nicely, then provides him with food and drink. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kihyun never once—at least—made him a cup of coffee or any food; as if Hyunwoo was nowhere to be seen. He was such a bitch, really.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo laughed mockingly, “Of course it's good for you. I can see you rolling on the floor every day blocking my way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I care? No.” Kihyun replied with a higher tone. He sat not far from Hoseok and didn’t want to face Hyunwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Do whatever you want to do but don't do it in my territory.” Hyunwoo raised his voice even higher; he wouldn't lose that easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your territory? There is no mention of your territory here, your territory is only your bedroom.” Kihyun's index finger pointed to Hyunwoo's bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't rule me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, don't care about what I do. You yourself said to mind our own business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing, huh? You just roll on the floor and watch television every day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok's eyes shifted their attention to Hyunwoo and then Kihyun. He sighed heavily. “Can you stop arguing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The argument was stopped with a roaring breath. Hyunwoo clicked his tongue, Kihyun rolled his eyes, and Hoseok refrained from getting too far into a pointless debate. “Do you guys always act like this every day? Arguing and taunting each other? Do you want me to declare the requirement failed, Hyunwoo? Well, maybe that's what Kihyun wants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was it. Hyunwoo found out, Kihyun always tried to make him lose his emotional control so he could not qualify for the letter’s requirements. Hyunwoo chuckled in annoyance but he couldn't say anything; even though there were lots of expletives that he wanted to spit out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me tell you,” Hoseok sighed. He straightened up in his seat and looked at Hyunwoo. “If you don't try to act according to the requirements, I will declare this as failure. I know that the first requirement only applies to the public, but look, I'm also part of the public. How can I agree to these terrible situations?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I have to do it in front of you too? We didn't get married for love, we got married because of that damn letter. Do you expect me to act lovey dovey with him? You must be kidding me. Ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree. It's better like this, so you'll fail to meet the requirements.” Kihyun grinned. Hyunwoo clenched his fists, his eyes glaring sharply at his wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stop it, you two.” Hoseok sighed again. His arrival at the apartment was filled with high hopes that the two of them—at least—would be better off than this moment; although this matter was a difficult condition to occur considering the two parties have different goals. “Please think about it with a cool head. Whether the requirements are met or not, you won't be together forever, right? Why don't you try to enjoy this while it lasts? I look forward to you having dinner together, welcoming each other when one of you comes home, or maybe giving a kiss to the other. Whatever is up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo snorted. If only he could hit Hoseok in the face, he would have done it now. He had been holding his emotions in this cramped apartment for too long. Not only Kihyun, even Hoseok's attitude was annoying. He always seemed to be trying to help him even though it was clear Hoseok was taking Kihyun's side more because he always cornering Hyunwoo. “Enjoy it? Do you think this is an enjoyable game? Do you think I'm kidding right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun turned his gaze to the floor, refusing to see the dark expression on Hyunwoo's face. Hoseok challenged, “Yes, I know. But you know it right? I'm the sworn supervisor here, you need my approval. So did you just say that you don't want to hear my suggestion?”—he also threatened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it could be seen, maybe Kihyun could see the electric shock between Hyunwoo and Hoseok's gaze—as if the two men were killing each other's existence through their eyes. Hyunwoo realized that Hoseok could be a threat to him. No matter how long Hyunwoo knew the company secretary, he still couldn't guess Hoseok’s thoughts in this game. Hyunwoo chose silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to witness your determination by myself, Hyunwoo. If not, then I will not hesitate to cancel my agreement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting ended in a tense atmosphere. Hyunwoo and Kihyun didn't greet each other, and Hoseok came home shaking his head. After that, nothing changed from Hyunwoo and Kihyun's condition; they were increasingly avoiding each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later in the morning, Kihyun opened the refrigerator. He intended to make something delicious that day for his lunch. His eyes found the presence of raw pork which he bought a few days ago at a nearby supermarket. As he remembered, there was bread flour in the upper cabinet. Kihyun thought for a moment; </span>
  <em>
    <span>what should I do with this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He loves pork cutlets.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>—was the first thing he remembered about that meat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun turned his head, looking for the clock that showed 10 in the morning. It was too late for breakfast but too early for lunch. One eyebrow rose, finding a brilliant idea. He smiled mischievously as if a dark light bulb had appeared above his head indicating an evil idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting with investors had just ended. It seemed that the results were quite good and the investors were quite happy with Hyunwoo's brilliant idea. The meeting was also attended by Hoseok and the high tension still existed between them even though Hoseok seemed to be trying his best to not show it in front of the other employees. Of course, because Hoseok is Hyunwoo's personal assistant this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While on the way to his work room, Hyunwoo heard the employees talking to each other faintly. Their laughter sounded so clear from a distance that even until Hyunwoo arrived at the border of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How could that be, Sir Hyunwoo is so scary. He always gets angry when there is something he doesn't like.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His footsteps stopped. Hoseok stopped too, and overheard too by accident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunwoo furrowed his brows, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he recognized the voice. “Well, his face always scrunched all the time”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He was like that to you too?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wait, Hyunwoo recognized the other voice too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can't imagine if he can be romantic, he looks stiff and emotional.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> What? Hoseok stifled a laugh. Gossip did the good trick in satirical matters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hahaha, you definitely won't believe it if I tell you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunwoo growled. His feet took a brisk pace toward the crowd of employees; some of them had noticed their boss's arrival except for one person Hyunwoo knew very well who stood with his back to Hyunwoo's position. The staff slowly retreated and turned their faces in another direction. Someone finally noticed the existence of a very towering figure staring at him sharply as if those eyes bore a hole in his head; he turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Hyunwoo.” And smiled sweetly at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>You fake.</span></em><span> Hyunwoo tried to hold his facial expression so as not to wrinkle. Lots of eyes were watching him plus Hoseok was there. He didn't know what this person wanted, but Hyunwoo wouldn't just budge. </span><em><span>Is this the right time for his determination to be tested?</span></em> <em><span>We will see.</span></em><span> “What are you doing here, baby?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course meeting you. Don't you miss me?” His eyes were bright, suggesting an ulterior motive. His lips pouted as if he were whining. Hyunwoo tried his hardest to not give him an intimidating gaze. Hoseok paid attention, and his employees too. It was the right time to make a move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo smiled as if the world had turned into their own beautiful world. The audience was shocked as if they saw a rare moment in their life—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my, our boss’s smile looks so sweet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Of course.” He touched the tip of Kihyun's red nose as if his sharp nose looked tiny and adorable. “But I need to work. We can meet at home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I can't wait! I miss you. I'm lonely waiting for you at home.” Kihyun whined. He grasped Hyunwoo's arms with both hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This fucking potato</span>
  </em>
  <span>—Hyunwoo almost cursing. But suddenly he noticed Kihyun carrying something and he handed it to Hyunwoo. “Look, I cooked lunch for you. Take it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo took the lunch bag reluctantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he trying to poison me or something? He never made something for me and suddenly he came with a lunch box. Is this a joke? He is indeed suspicious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Okay, thank you, hun.” His smile was so bright that it was blinding. Some of the employees were forced to leave there because they experienced culture shock, but some of them were still curious to see the behavior of this newly wed couple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I also made an extra for you, Hoseok-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kihyun handed Hoseok another lunch bag. Instantly Hyunwoo gave a perfect death glare at the two of them. He knew it; there was something behind this. Hyunwoo thought that Kihyun made this lunch not for him but Hoseok; Kihyun tried to get close to Hoseok. He won't try to affect Hoseok's decision, he said? It was bullshit. He was sure Kihyun also said bad things about himself to the employees to get their sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, Kihyun. You shouldn't have bothered.” The two of them smiled at each other and entered their own fucking world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo touched Kihyun's arm so that his wife would turn his attention to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come.with.me.now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunwoo walked towards his office followed by Kihyun. The workspace was huge, even exceeding the size of their bedroom in the apartment. Finally Kihyun realized he was meeting someone important here. “What is your purpose in coming here?” Hyunwoo turned around to face the omega. He threw the lunch bag in random directions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun shrugged and looked straight at him. “I just want to see this office’s conditions. We don't know what will happen tomorrow, right?” Kihyun grinned widely. He knew it, Hyunwoo couldn't hide his emotion too long. Somehow Hyunwoo was always being too emotional around Kihyun. The eyebrows bent sharply. “Are you sure you want to make such an expression? We're not at home. The employees are watching you.” Hyunwoo looked back at the door—oh, shit, he forgot to close the door. It seemed the employees were stalking them secretly; Office gossip is the employee's best entertainment—oh even Hoseok was there to pay attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to hold his anger. He put his palm on Kihyun's head and stroked it roughly. “If you came here to play, you better get going before regretting it.” He spoke almost in a whisper, the people would not hear, they were only peering at the door from a distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hand, it's hurt.” He shook his head slowly, making conditions look like a wife who was sulking to her husband. “I told you, I just wanted to see the conditions and ah, bring you lunch.” Hyunwoo couldn't stand it anymore, he took Kihyun out with a fake smile all the way. The audience thought that Hyunwoo was so cute to his wife that he was willing to take him to the elevator; they discovered something new and interesting about their boss. Even though Kihyun understood that he was being forcibly evicted, Kihyun still tried to greet everyone he passed—the employees he spoke to before, cleaning services and even building security.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo let out a tired sigh. His head was so hurt with a lot of work and there was Kihyun. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems someone is in high spirits because his wife came to visit,” A tall man came and put several bundle folders on Hyunwoo's table. “Here is it, everything you need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not like that, Hyungwon.” He sat up straight again and took the folder. He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be shy with me.” Hyunwoo glared at him. Hyungwon waving in the air; give up. Well, Chae Hyungwon, someone who is quite familiar to Hyunwoo. In the past, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo studied at the same place. They know each other even though they are not close, but sometimes they unconsciously talk to each other. Hyungwon is also one of those people who is not awkward around Hyunwoo, it seems he doesn't really care how Hyunwoo behaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kihyun talked with the employees, there was also Hyungwon joining in. Hyungwon must have heard bad rumors about him from Kihyun's mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you come to laugh at me, you better get going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I need to laugh at you? There is no something funny. Ah, but there is something funny now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it, you guys talking about me with Ki—my wife.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that,” Hyungwon chuckled. His shoulders shook because of that. He shook his head. “Well, I never expect you're that kind of person, Hyunwoo.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kihyun might be saying something weird to influence people. In order for the public to think of himself as a bad person to his wife and then Hoseok would declare Hyunwoo failed to meet the first requirement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wife said that you're so kind, gentle, patient, romantic and whatever nonsense that I can't imagine coming from you. You're the hot talk now all over the building. It turns out you really love him huh. I thought you married him just because you were looking for entertainment.” Hyunwoo's brows furrowed sharply as if he had just heard something surprising. His eyes kept on to Hyungwon who laughed amusedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of joke is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not kidding. Ask your wife then.” Hyungwon held his sore stomach due to laughing. He slowly headed out the door but his foot hit something on the floor—ah, a lunch bag. He took the bag. “Ah, I'm sorry it looks like I accidentally dropped this.” Hyungwon put the bag carefully on top of Hyunwoo's desk and left the room after a satisfied laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo's eyebrows rose, paying attention to the medium sized lunch box. He opened the box and found messy rice—because he just threw it to the floor—with fried pork cutlets and fresh salad. He lost in deep thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your real intention, huh, Kihyun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That morning, Hyunwoo struggled with his own necktie. It had been three times he failed to tie the knot; finally he forcefully untied the necktie and walked toward the dining room. He stared at a cup of coffee available on the table complete with Korean breakfast. The servant really did a good job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After finishing eating breakfast that morning, Hyunwoo put on his suit and put a watch on his wrist. As soon as he wanted to walk towards the door, he found Kihyun taking the forgotten necktie on the living room table. Their gazes met. Kihyun blinked once, watching Hyunwoo's clothes all over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not wearing this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to tie the knot.” Hyunwoo was not ashamed to say that, because tying a necktie is not a skill that must be mastered. Besides that, instead of wearing a necktie with a messy knot, it's better not to wear it. Because the necktie's asymmetrical shape made his head get a headache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun frowned, staring at him silently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he have so many neckties if he doesn't even wear them?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunwoo could hear the footsteps approaching and stopping right in front of his line of sight. “Let me help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The distance was the closest they had after living together. Kihyun draped the necktie around his neck and formed a triangular knot slowly. But suddenly he pushed the knot until it reached the neck and Hyunwoo choked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, do you want to kill me!?” Hyunwoo glared; screamed in front of his face. But who knows what happened, Kihyun laughed so cheerfully. Hyunwoo realized how wide that smile was with the corners of the crescent moon's eyes and puffed cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am just kidding. How cynical.” Kihyun still showed the cheerful euphoria that morning. He untied the knot and put it back properly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually, Hyunwoo always noticed it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With such a close distance, his nose could smell Kihyun's scent that resembled vanilla citrus. Every morning, every fingertip of his hand that was draping the necktie gave off a refreshing floral softener smell. It smelled exactly the same as everything Hyunwoo was using—the clothes, the blankets and the sheets on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo always thought Kihyun was the laziest and annoying person he had ever seen. Kihyun loved to watch television and did other useless things while spending all of Hyunwoo's money. In fact it was just a negative stigma in Hyunwoo’s head because he always suspected his wife’s intentions. Because Hyunwoo didn't know what Kihyun’s goal was to do all of this. He was always thinking about all kinds of bad possibilities Kihyun would do to make him fail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every side of the apartment was always neat and clean. The room accessories, vases with flowers of various kinds in every corner of the table, thick carpet on the floor, all of the arrangement of books and files in his bedroom, all of the things that are neatly arranged so that they are easy to find, the shiny work desk, rows of clothes in his wardrobe, the clothes are so neat and not wrinkled at all, his empty dirty clothes basket in every morning, his favorite coffee on the desk and even all of the food he ate in this small apartment. Hyunwoo never once saw all of these things move by themselves doing their respective jobs if it wasn't someone who did it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, Hyunwoo never even once called Mrs. Kim and the other servants to the apartment. Hoseok strictly forbade and always reminded him of the second requirement. Besides, it was impossible for Hyunwoo to survive in a small, messy house with the people he was against.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo really didn't know how he knew about how to arrange all of his clothes according to his taste, how he sorted all of Hyunwoo’s files that were scattered everywhere in order, how did he make his bed soft and comfortable to sleep, how he found out that Hyunwoo loves black coffee with a little bit sugar, and how he always makes Hyunwoo’s favorite food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo really didn't know how. Because Hyunwoo was always busy asking himself about Kihyun's real intention to do all of this. Hyunwoo never expected that Kihyun would be playing his role as wife seriously even though Hyunwoo told him to take care of their respective business. Even though there was no requirement for Kihyun to play this role all of the time. It was Hyunwoo who was the one who had to act as husband to his wife. It was his requirement instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The necktie was neatly attached to his shirt collar. Kihyun lightly rubbed Hyunwoo's broad shoulders and fixed the wrinkled part of his shirt with a sincerely sweet smile. With that position, Hyunwoo could see how sharp Kihyun's nose was and how thin the fussy lips were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enjoy it while it lasts because you won't be together forever”</span>
  </em>
  <span>—was Hoseok's words he remembered first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo placed his palms on the slender pelvis, pulling the body in contact with his own body. Masculine scent took over. Kihyun was surprised as his body moved closer. Kihyun was more surprised as Hyunwoo's lips brushed over his lips; giving a kiss—the kiss wasn't that short as a peck but not that long enough for Kihyun to kiss him back. His husband was ghosting over his lips several times and kissed him once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Hoseok's personal suggestion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was staring dumbfounded and blinking several times at Hyunwoo as his husband released his grip and walked to the door. He turned around and found Hyunwoo slowly went outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll have dinner with colleagues tonight, so don't bother to prepare food for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was silent. So Hyunwoo did notice them. He never expected Hyunwoo to notice everything he did for his husband. Everything he did to make Hyunwoo felt comfortable living together in this small space with him. He smiled to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, take care.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N : Did you notice the message I’m trying to say in this chapter? </p>
<p>Ugh, Why did this chapter so long?</p>
<p>My mood changes suddenly these days. I don’t know if it will impact my work. It kind of makes me feel off over anything I’m doing. Maybe this chapter turned out as a mess due to that reason. I need some fresh air.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for supporting this work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spell and Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He...hello.. Are you there? I'm here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kihyun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun turned and smiled at the old man sitting in a wheelchair. The two of them were looking at the child patients playing together in the park while listening to a fairy tale told by one of the nurses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your childhood? Did your parents play with you?” The old man asked. The roar of the wind blew against his gray hair. Pajamas swayed by the wind, so that the thin body shape was even more visible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun smiled again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Even though I only got to know them for a while, my childhood memories are full of happiness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” The old man looked at a child who ran and fell to the ground. The child was crying loudly and a nurse came to help him. “They're good parents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you, Mr Son?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm a bad parent.” He smiled sadly, continued to stare at the child who was crying because his knee was bleeding. “So bad that it made my son hate me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo let out a tired sigh. He massaged his forehead as he felt headache come. That day was so hard. There were so many things bothering Hyunwoo's mind. Even though he had tried his best it seemed that things were not that easy to carry out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knock on his office door distracted him from the pile of papers on the desk. His eyes were fixed on the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's the matter, Hoseok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok swallowed nervously. Even though it felt a little awkward, Hoseok had decided to talk about it to Hyunwoo. Because the company's condition did not allow it. He walked over to Hyunwoo's desk and put some files on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you should consider continuing your father's project.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo looked unwillingly at the file. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was he still not enough to go his way? Why is his father's shadow always present wherever he is, at work or at home—of course who else could cause it if not Kihyun. Kihyun shadowed his life like a ghost even more than a ghost, he was like a spell and a curse that was hard to get rid of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I've said many times, I can live out my own idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Hyunwoo,” Hyunwoo glared as Hoseok tried to interrupt. Hoseok insisted on his voice, “Some shareholders and investors still want the project to be carried out. Even though you are the largest shareholder right now but all of that would be meaningless if the votes were over fifty percent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo growled. He didn't know how many times he said the same thing to Hoseok but it seemed that the secretary was stubborn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do your job, Hoseok. You are welcome to go out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Hyunwoo didn't want to hear more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok sighed. What is the power of a staff, they can only comply with their boss wants. Hoseok walked away and stopped right at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think carefully, Hyunwoo.” Hoseok grabbed the doorknob and closed it slowly. His voice sank. “And please bring Kihyun here for the third requirement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo clenched his fists. His life was completely driven by his father. He closed his eyes to calm himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun, yes, Kihyun. Even though Hyunwoo had gotten used to the omega around him, Hyunwoo still didn’t understand the purpose of Kihyun and the requirements of the testament letter. He repeatedly tried to get information from Kihyun but the omega was still in his stance and even always gave an answer which made Hyunwoo furious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Should he continue this game? But if he stopped it, then the power over all of the assets would change hands to Kihyun. Seriously, Hyunwoo had been trying hard all this time and was rewarded by foul play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In recent days, Hyunwoo discovered the fact that Kihyun had stopped working as a nurse intern at the hospital since their marriage and which means that he currently doesn't work at all. And it also means that he lives the life of Son Hyunwoo's wife only. That also made Hyunwoo even more surprised why Kihyun voluntarily stopped working to just live this game? Even though there is a high probability that Kihyun will lose and all property rights will still belong to Hyunwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo really didn't understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And finally Hyunwoo didn't want to understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because it was wasting his precious time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kihyun is like a spell and curse to Hyunwoo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his feet stepped into their small apartment, Kihyun would be there sitting on the sofa folding the freshly washed clothes and watching television. He looked at Hyunwoo with round eyes, curved lips and a confused face. That night it was almost one o'clock in the morning when Hyunwoo came home and Kihyun would definitely be there like magic as if he was enjoying a midnight television show like nothing bad happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost everyday. No, it’s everyday.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He would turn to Hyunwoo and ask the same thing, “Have you had dinner?” Then Hyunwoo would be quiet and go to his bedroom without answering any questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun would grumble as long as Hyunwoo walked to the room because Hyunwoo didn’t inform that he would be home late. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was always like that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Hyunwoo would turn to a deaf doll all the way to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, why didn't you answer me? Are you thinking that I don't exist?” Kihyun frowned, standing frozen holding the door that Hyunwoo almost closed. “Hey, Hyunwoo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo hissed. He turned around while loosening his tie impatiently. Slowly he rolled up his sleeves. He held his tone as best he could. “Back to your room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun frowned. His nose sniffed at a familiar smell. He tried to sniff harder. “What the hell? You smell like alcohol.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a problem?” He leaned towards Kihyun so that his wife could smell the alcohol even more sharply. He raised an eyebrow, challenging Kihyun's ridiculous gaze. “Yes, I went to nightclubs, danced around with many girls and got drunk. Is it a problem for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun laughed irritably. “Of course.” He had his hand on his hip and jabbed his index finger into Hyunwoo's chest muscle many times. “Because it's me, the one who has to deal with your hangover syndrome and the mess you've made in this house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't need to do it. Just go back to your room. Your nagging makes my headache.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo tried to close his bedroom’s door but Kihyun held it with his feet as hard as he could. “Don't say that every night you come home late for drinking until you're drunk? Is something like this appropriate for a business heir to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't say as you care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it's like this, it's better if the inheritance is for me. Compared to someone like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth!” Hyunwoo hit the door until it hit the wall and made a loud sound. His breath was hunting. His teeth grinded with emotion. “You don't know anything about me. Shut up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I'm waiting for you to come home every day for this shit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never ask you to wait for me. Why did you have to do that huh?” His hand clenched into the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I'm your wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>—those words didn't have time to come out because Kihyun was silent for a moment. Violently looking at those raging eyes. The roar of his breath caught in his throat. But Kihyun understood, venting emotions on things like that is not the right thing to do. He should be patient against Hyunwoo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But still</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every day, Kihyun waited for Hyunwoo to come home, prepared dinner for him and endured his sleepiness as much as possible. He had also prepared some support for Hyunwoo if his husband had to continue his work at home, for example preparing coffee, or maybe a midnight snack or if Hyunwoo needs it, Kihyun has learned massage movements for him. Kihyun always waited until Hyunwoo finally stopped working, rested and went to sleep. Sometimes he also visited the office to bring him food. At the same time he also had to wake up earlier than anyone else to prepare for Hyunwoo's needs and there would be no extra sleep for him because he had to tidy up the whole house to feel comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But lately, Hyunwoo came home later than midnight, even at dawn. Sometimes Kihyun was so worried about Hyunwoo's physical condition if he continued to work overtime every day. Kihyun thought maybe Hyunwoo was having a hard time at his job because of the transition of power, but he never thought what he had just witnessed and Hyunwoo's own words directly told what he was doing. Like, everything he did for helping Hyunwoo was wasted for nothing. Everything he worried about was good for nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Kihyun said no for silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Hyunwoo's arm, pulled it roughly and bit it as hard as he could. Made Hyunwoo scream shrilly as if his arm was about to be eaten by a wolf. “IT'S HURT!” Hyunwoo pulled his hand as fast as possible from Kihyun's grasp and at the same time Kihyun ran as fast as possible to his own room with rough steps tread on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo pursued but for a moment he was just about to hold the doorknob, the door immediately closed tightly and locked from the inside. Hyunwoo knocked on the door impatiently. “What are you doing? Open the door! Now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun clicked his tongue and went away from the door. He fell onto the bed in disgust, then he covered himself with a thick blanket and covered his ears with pillows. He didn't want to hear the knocking sound on the door getting louder. It is possible that the neighbors will hear the loud knocking sound, especially in the early morning hours like that time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Son Kihyun! Open the door!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alpha’s voice or not, he didn't care. It would no longer affect him in this generation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Yoo Kihyun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night ended with Hyunwoo tired of shouting and Kihyun tired of hiding himself from Hyunwoo behind a pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was the weekend. Hyunwoo woke up feeling dizzy and unbearable nausea. He immediately ran to the bathroom and vomited all of the contents of his stomach. He cleaned his face and mouth with a gasping breath. The corner of his eye glanced at the forgotten watch on the sink tile; </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, it's just 6 in the morning.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe he fell asleep for about less than 3 hours. His gaze shifted to redden Kihyun's bite mark. Honestly, his bite was so painful and made a visible mark as if Kihyun was taking all of his anger out on that bite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo took some medicine in the first aid kit and went back to the bed to get a glass of water then swallowed the medicine for his hangover. He laid back on the bed and covered his face with one arm to put pressure on his light-headed head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clock showed 6.30 but there was no sound outside Hyunwoo's room. Usually, Kihyun would pacing back and forth with real footsteps and making noise in the morning. Usually, Kihyun would nag to the pile of dirty clothes and take them to the washing machine. Usually, Kihyun cooks while singing children's songs that are played on television. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Usually, it's like that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But the day was the quietest weekend Hyunwoo ever felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo wanted to get out of bed but his head felt so heavy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kihyun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo sighed. It seems that his wife ignored him again for the umpteenth time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn't he know that the bite marks hurt? Doesn't he know what a hangover feels like? Why didn't he answer Hyunwoo's call?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo walked out of the room in unsteady steps and then found the same silence. With the hope that Kihyun would turn to him with a sullen face, but he only found an emptiness that made his eyebrows furrow deep. The mini orchids in the vase in the living room looked fresh as usual. However, the fine droplets of water weren’t around the petals. Did Kihyun forget to give it some water? Usually, Kihyun is painstaking in taking care of ornamental plants that are kept at home such as lavender flowers, anthurium flowers, jade plants, lucky bamboo and even rosemary plants which sometimes he takes the leaves for additional spices in his cooking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo felt an oddity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked around the room, starting from the places that Kihyun might visit in the morning such as the kitchen, laundry room, dining table, and even when Hyunwoo's hand gripped Kihyun's door handle and opened it, Kihyun wasn't there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the hell is he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo pressed the doorknob repeatedly with a clearly visible frown. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, the door can't be opened. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was expecting the door wouldn't need to open with a key because someone must be already in the apartment. Normally, all he needed to do was put his fingerprints on the black box on the doorknob and the door would open automatically—Hyunwoo had asked the security company to provide the best extra security for their small apartment—unless someone locked it. But Hyunwoo was the one who locked the door. Finally, he took out a key from his coat pocket, opened the door and slowly stepped into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cold wind greeted Hyunwoo's face and made his eyes blink a few times, it seems he forgot to turn off the air conditioning when he wanted to go out to find food. The chill increasingly burst through Hyunwoo's body when there was no voice of someone asking “where have you been, why didn't you tell me  where you wanted to go” and grumbling all the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes searched for the presence of the wall clock—it was 2:00 p.m. He sat in the living room and turned on the television. There were various kinds of music events during the day with various types of music genres and groups performing. However, it seemed that there was no extra sound from someone singing along in the room washing cups and plates from their lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo doesn't usually spend the weekend at home. Sometimes he was at home around noon and then went somewhere without telling anyone. But on that weekend Hyunwoo felt the hangover effect hadn’t fully recovered because the dizziness came every time he felt the room was too quiet. Finally Hyunwoo chose to stay at home while relaxing and forgetting problems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was already midnight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He never knew that someone could endure shopping until that late—his own imagination said that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hurried out of the apartment, glanced around in any direction he could sensor only to find someone who was usually always at home when Hyunwoo was there. But there was no one but himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day, two days, three days, and Hyunwoo lost the count because he didn't care about counting. He also didn't care how big the apartment became since Hyunwoo was the only one there. And he also didn't care how empty his stomach was because he didn't get his breakfast this morning. He came into the office in the worst mood has ever seen. He asked the office boys to buy him coffee in the office cafeteria to make him concentrate on working and then he just threw the coffee to the trash until the liquid was scattered everywhere and the cleaning service had to clean it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you, Hyunwoo?” Hoseok came with a confused face after the cleaning service finished cleaning the dirt on the carpet. He came carrying a familiar brown envelope and Hyunwoo was sick of seeing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. What do you want?” Hyunwoo folded his arms across his chest. His eyes stared out the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When did Kihyun come? We'll open this envelope when Kihyun comes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He won't come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok was even more confused. “Hah? What do you mean? I told you to bring him here for the third requirement, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know where he is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok shook his head uncertain. He walked over to the guest sofa in the room and put the envelope on the table. “Why don't you know where he is even though you two live together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he ran off the house.” Hyunwoo turned his head and looked at Hoseok with an indifferent gaze. Like he didn't care anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impossible. He won't do that. Have you tried contacting him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok sighed heavily. Never had a scenario like this occurred to him. Because to his knowledge, Kihyun will definitely keep his promise. Kihyun isn't a person who likes to lie, Hoseok knows that clearly. “Have you done something to him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you're accusing me now? I'm the one who should be asking here? He could be hiding with you and trying to prank me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I'm a sworn supervisor here. I don't have the right to interfere. If so, then I have failed to carry out the mandate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. I don't care anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok stood up roughly. It was very clear that Hyunwoo was in a bad mood. He was always in a bad mood tho, but this time felt so unbearable for Hoseok. “I told you once again. If there is no Kihyun then we can't step further. If you want to give up, then it's not my problem. Bring him back or I'll keep this for the rest of my life.” Hoseok waved the envelope in the air. Then he walked out of the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo was done with everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo always remembers about everything his father said to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo was slapped so hard by his father when he was trying to play with his friends in his elementary school days. He remembered clearly when his father shouted at full of his lungs “you're useless son!” in front of his friend. He also remembered clearly when every single thing in his classroom excluding himself was full of happiness as their parents came to parent-teacher consultation days. He remembered too, as he was alone eating his sandwich on the school picnic day supposed to be together with parents. But he also remembered that his servants came to accompany him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father promised that he would come to take his report cards. His father promised to take Hyunwoo and his mother to have some delicious dinner. His father promised to bring Hyunwoo to Tokyo Tower when they were in Japan. His father promised to visit his mother at the hospital. His father also promised to come to his mother's funeral. And many more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those were simple promises and Hyunwoo knew it so well how simple those were because Hyunwoo did something simple too: </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting for someone to come and waiting for someone to fulfill his promises.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But actually it wasn't a big problem after all because there were his servants who came to him and fulfilled everything he needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But he didn't remember when he was turning to a rebellious son.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His right hand stirred the pasta on the plate. His left hand rested on his jaw. His eyes stared at the scattered sauce. Not a spoonful entered his mouth. The sound of music was heard piercing the eardrums, deafening to all sounds other than noise. The champagne glass shook at the buzz and screams of the visitors. The light shines on the end of the glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't like the food?” Hyunwoo turned his head slightly and found a beautiful omega woman placing her slender fingers on Hyunwoo's biceps. His eyes scrutinized how the fingers gently stroked his arm to distract Hyunwoo from everything there. He stared at the woman, flat and expressionless, as if she was nobody.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo muttered, even though his voice was almost so real amidst the noise. “Hm, it's not tasty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looked at him passionately and invited Hyunwoo into the cage with a strong scent like alcohol. Dropping the instincts where they belong. The woman swayed her hips, then rested her face with one hand, looking deeper into Hyunwoo. Her red lips were addicted to saying, “So, what kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>'food'</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you want? I can make it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow, looking interested. “Hm, is it true?” The woman smiled and nodded. She tilted her head to give him a more intimate look. Pushed her body more close to Hyunwoo's body. Hyunwoo snapped his words, “Jjamppong, sundubu jjigae, japchae and Galbitang because I'll drink so much tonight. Cook them for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she is not an omega if she fails to tease alpha. Her finger rubbed Hyunwoo's arm. “I mean, it's that kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>food</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You're so mean.” She pressed her chest against Hyunwoo's arm muscles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care. So you can't do it.” Hyunwoo grinned, rolled his eyes to make everything seem to be so disgusting. “Then get out of my sight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the woman went, Hyunwoo drank a glass of champagne until it ran out. He slammed the fork on the plate despite the muffled sound. He walked away leaving the crowd he was always looking for. Because it was no fun anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo came home in the middle of the night, stepped into the dark and damp apartment. As his fingers pressed the light switch, his eyes caught a tiny, withered mini orchid. He didn't know how long the plant was thirsty and withered over time. The room was damp and not filled with the refreshing smell of vanilla citrus. Hyunwoo was lost in space without anyone there except himself as the gravitation disappeared making his body float without knowing how to stand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he was used to it. To be alone. It didn't matter anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter in a small room, television shows a comedy show, a messy room and two super noisy humans. Kihyun missed them. So much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung. I want to eat more,” Jooheon wiped his own mouth full of rice. His hand stretched out the empty bowl towards Kihyun. Kihyun almost threw a scoop of rice at Jooheon's face. His mouth didn't stop chewing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it by yourself. You have hands and feet. Don't keep eating, over time you look like a mandu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jooheon laughed. Kihyun pouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's been a long time since I heard you nagging, hyung. This house is a mess because you are not around.” Jooheon got up from his seat and headed to the kitchen, took a few scoops of rice and piled it on the empty bowl. “Plus, Minhyuk-hyung is so busy at the hospital. I am bored.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk was busy taking some of the side dishes that were served on the table and eating as many as he could. The blonde man almost choked at the sight of the ridiculous comedy. If only he didn't hold the food from his mouth, the food might have gushed into Kihyun's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. The hospital is full because many patients are allergic to hay fever. Well, spring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are the same. Think of me like a servant and slave. This place is cramped, you can clean it yourself.” Kihyun stood up and put his hands on his hips. He had only been there a few days, and he had just seen the room tidy but suddenly the room was chaotic again. Actually, there is nothing wrong with all of that, only Kihyun is the one who is wrong why he has excessive cleaning syndrome.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it feels different when we're here together, right, Minhyuk-hyung?” Jooheon's words sounded unclear because he said it while chewing meat. Minhyuk nodded enthusiastically. “Of course I cleaned it after I finished college. Sometimes Changkyun comes to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun sighed heavily. What else can he do? Living together in a small rented house with two beta humans for nearly 5 years wasn’t Kihyun's dream but sometimes he misses it. Because Minhyuk's shift is so packed and Jooheon is busy with lectures, sometimes Kihyun has to help tidy up their things—even though he's busy too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Jooheon drained his glass of water and patted his full stomach. That night he finally got to eat homemade cooking again—other than Minhyuk's instant noodles. “You've been here almost a week, is your husband okay being left behind? What if he's angry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk glanced at him. Kihyun looked away. Jooheon looked innocent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it's okay. He has lots of money.”—Jooheon nodded and muttered </span>
  <em>
    <span>“oh”</span>
  </em>
  <span> even though he didn't understand the relationship between his question and Kihyun’s answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evening had come. Jooheon was asleep in his room, while Minhyuk was busy preparing his needs for his shift tomorrow morning. Kihyun sat quietly on the sofa and ignored the television that was on. His eyes continued to focus on the cellphone screen containing Hoseok's messages the other day—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>—“Kihyun, what's wrong? Hyunwoo said you left the house.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>—“He was so upset. He made a mess at the office and the employees started gossiping about him again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— “You will keep your promises, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun sighed tiredly for the umpteenth time. His body leaned against the sofa, staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really okay?” Minhyuk stood on the threshold of the living room and stairs leading to the room. He looked at Kihyun worriedly. Kihyun nodded in response. “Don't lie. I know it is bad. Why did you come here? Is it really because you miss us or because there is a problem there?” Minhyuk walked over to him and sat beside him. He rested his arms on his thighs, staring firmly at Kihyun to demand an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he do something bad to you? Physically hurt you or something?” Minhyuk is very intuitive. With a lot of questions asked, Minhyuk will guess assumptions and make them probabilities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Even though sometimes he says something harshly, he never makes bad physical contact.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun folded his legs on the sofa and hugged them. He rested his chin on his knee. “I don't know. I think I'm pissed because he always makes me wait for him for nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't tell me, do you fall in love with him?” Minhyuk stated and Kihyun was shocked. He straightened back up and looked at Minhyuk with an astonished look. The two eyebrows curved sharply as if they were one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun shook his head. “No. Why do you say something like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you expect something from him, for your waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw. Chewing his own lips. His brows were still furrowed. He shook his head several times. Makes Minhyuk smile and chuckle. “Do you remember the agreement, Kihyun? You just need to play the wife role until the end. So don't think about it too much. Everything that happens to him later is none of our business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're right.” Kihyun nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk smiled again, “Actually, I always wonder why you want to do it. But I won't ask your reasons. Let's just say I don't know.” He got up and went to his own room to go to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun sat in silence and remembered the reason. His right hand was waving in the air and sometimes light reflected by his wedding ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning came so fast. The small house was always busy in the morning. Jooheon was busy with sports while listening to rap songs, while Minhyuk relaxed waiting for his time to go to work. Usually Kihyun will be busy complaining about the empty refrigerator and asking Jooheon to go shopping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry, hyung. I bring you all of your needs.” Changkyun came with two large plastic tins containing various kinds of groceries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Changkyun. It's a long time no see.” Kihyun ran towards the door and hugged Changkyun tightly, making his body stiff. The groceries fell to the floor. After that he patted the youngest man there several times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changkyun blushed. “Jooheon said you came home so I came.” His smile became awkward. Exclaiming the scent of violet leaf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changkyun is the only alpha among their circle. Kihyun was his nurse when Changkyun was treated at the hospital. At that time he was treated for a minor accident on his way to college. And that was the moment when Kihyun found out that Changkyun was Jooheon's college mate. After that they became close and often played together. Even though he was the youngest among them, his nature was so calm and mature. He spoke in a deep and tickling voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much. You're always on time. Wow, it's such a long time since—” Kihyun stopped his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changkyun smiled. His chin rose making the corners of his nose look even sharper. “—Your wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was right. But sometimes Kihyun hesitated to say it because he knew that Changkyun had feelings for him. Especially since his love statement before Hyunwoo and Kihyun's wedding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But let everything go on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun took the plastic bags and brought them into the kitchen. As food prepared by Kihyun, they gathered in the living room to have breakfast. The sight was so familiar to Kihyun, feeling the joy of being together again without having to wait for someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the doorbell rang repeatedly. Jooheon ran towards the door to greet their guests. After that he shouted but he couldn't be seen from the living room, “—Um, Kihyun-hyung. Please come here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? I'm still eating.” Kihyun woke up lazily and annoyed. But he froze not far from the door as he saw the form of the guest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's a guest for you.” Jooheon grinned. Kihyun thought. And the guest starred flatly before the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kihyun. Pack your things. We go home.” Hyunwoo commanded with a flat tone and expression. He didn’t budge from his standing position. He also had no interest in acting sweet in front of Kihyun's friends there even though Hyunwoo knows that he should treat Kihyun sweetly in public. But he didn't care about it now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk and Changkyun came, staring worriedly at Kihyun who was dumbfounded on the spot. Actually, they knew that something bad was happening between the newly wed couple and they acted as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kihyun. NOW.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was lost in deep thoughts as Hyunwoo's voice got deeper and harsher. He didn't know his real wish. He remembered everything about Minhyuk's words. Yeah, he just needed to play the role. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he have to think so much?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, sir. I thought you should take him home in a gentler way.” Changkyun stood up before Kihyun. Hyunwoo glanced at the alpha who was much younger than him and looked at him as if he was nothing important. Minhyuk and Jooheon looked at each other because of the worrying tension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay, Changkyun.” Kihyun patted Changkyun's shoulder and smiled at him. “I intend to go home today and I asked him to pick me up.” His brows furrowed analyzing those words but Changkyun knew that his hyung was lying. But Changkyun always obeyed all of Kihyun's words in the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The return trip to the apartment wasn’t pleasant. Hyunwoo drove the car silently. Kihyun watched the highway full of school children. Usually Kihyun doesn't care about everything Hyunwoo says and does. Usually he didn't really think about it. Kihyun just needs to be blind and play his role. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But he didn't know why he couldn't play the role at that moment. Maybe Kihyun just needed some rest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun carried a bag to his bedroom. The apartment looked messier. But his eyes found that his mini orchid was still fresh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you leave without telling me? Do you think this is a joke?” Hyunwoo asked in a demanding tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You also never told me wherever you wanted to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo hissed. “So, you're trying to take revenge on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun turned and looked at him as fast as lightning. His eyes narrowed and cornered Hyunwoo. “I'm not that petty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it,” Kihyun interrupted, not giving the slightest pause for Hyunwoo's breath. “—You picked me up because Hoseok-hyung told you to and of course because the third requirements should have been shown last week. I know it. So, don't ask anymore. I'm tired now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo sighed and laughed with disgust. He wanted to explain but it didn't seem as important anymore. He didn't need to explain that he asked Hoseok himself where Kihyun was. Hyunwoo immediately drove to the location after getting the information. The reason? Hyunwoo didn't know why. He just wanted to do it as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Because I can't step to the next requirement. You're in the way. Are you mad? Why are you so mad? Didn't I tell you that we should take care of our own business?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was about to run off again. But why did he need to do it? He just needed to play the role, Hyunwoo's wife role. He clenched his fist, trying to reduce the emotion but—“Because waiting is tiring. Waiting for you alone in this apartment is tiring. Worried about you is tiring.”—it failed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun went to the room and locked it. He left Hyunwoo who widened his eyes. Before his existence disappeared from Hyunwoo's line of sight, Kihyun muttered “I'm sorry. I'm just tired. So don't care about what I said.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, Hyunwoo knew it so well: </span>
  <em>
    <span>How tiring it is waiting for someone who never came and fulfilled their promises. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Hyunwoo didn't know to act gentler because he was always affected by the overflowing anger. Hyunwoo was a good son once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After finding out that Kihyun had returned, Hoseok asked him to come to the company so that the third requirement could be implemented. Kihyun hesitated a little but he tried to remember that he had promised to do it until the agreement was completed. So, he tried to compress the feelings and became the usual Kihyun. He acted like he always did in front of many employees there: talking and playing with them cheerfully. Actually the employees quite like Kihyun's existence as the contrast of their boss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After feeling better after chatting with many employees there, Kihyun finally returned to his usual self and prepared to play his role. He didn't forget to bring food for Hyunwoo, sometimes he also brought it for the employees there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, dear. I bring your snacks.” He gave a slightly spoiled shrug as he entered Hyunwoo's office. The door was opened. The audiences were also there. He put the food on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo shifted his gaze from the file to his smiling wife. He looked at him without changing expression. Hyunwoo stood up and walked over to his wife. Kihyun didn't budge, unlike this morning when Hyunwoo tried to kiss him before leaving for work—he did it almost everyday before leaving for work because it was Hoseok's personal requirement. It was not like he wanted to do it himself—and then Kihyun dodged him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop acting.” Hyunwoo stated firmly even though the office door wasn’t closed. Kihyun was panicked and repeatedly made sure that the door wasn’t surrounded by many people behind the walls. But it was late. “Do you know how bad your acting is today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H—Hyunwoo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo stepped back and leaned his body against the work desk. He stood staring at Kihyun right into the eyes as he tried to remember when the last time they looked at each other secretly. He couldn't remember exactly when, but he did remember how delicious breakfast was this morning because there was food that Hyunwoo craved for this past week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kihyun is like a spell and curse to Hyunwoo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was always there to annoy Hyunwoo. However Hyunwoo was looking for his whereabouts in his absence without realizing it. Even though he knew that being alone is his specialty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kihyun, you know how upset I was?” Kihyun frowned. The light on his face faded. “I was so upset to the extent I poured the coffee bought by the office boy to the trash bin and floor without even tasting it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—And I was so upset to the extent that I never ate any food served in front of me. I didn't have dinner either. They were so disgusting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun looked at him confused because he didn't understand the direction of Hyunwoo's conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—And I was so upset to the extent I abused your plants and gave them so much water until they were flooded.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, that's why Kihyun's bamboo plant was dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo won't and never says sorry. Because he was right in every situation. He was so good at expressing his feelings. He just needed to take the anger and throw it somewhere in his surroundings because he didn't recognize any emotion except anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—I’ll go home as soon as possible after finishing work. And then we will have dinner at home. I'll tell you where I'm about to go. So don't go anywhere and wait for me. That's all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Kihyun, let assume that everything he heard at the moment was an act. Well, Kihyun did it sometimes. He was about to do it if only Hyunwoo said nothing. And then there was an open door and some people overheard the situation. But, what was the problem? It didn't matter anymore because what was the problem if Kihyun was showing his prettiest smile to Hyunwoo ever seen at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo didn't bother if he didn't have his kiss every morning. Because, actually, he didn't really need those kisses. Sometimes it was so troublesome because Kihyun was everywhere in the apartment and he needed to find him only to kiss him and fulfill Hoseok's requirement even though Hyunwoo was in a hurry. Hyunwoo just realized that he needed one thing: he could find Kihyun's whereabouts every single time even just in the blink of an eye or even just through the corner of his sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun couldn't help but smile so bright. His act was so natural, like it was part of his personality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few more minutes for Hoseok to come and he was smiling as step into Hyunwoo's office room. He also made sure that no one was eavesdropping because they would open the sacred brown envelope. “Seems that everyone is talking about you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun smiled to himself as he waited for Hoseok even though Hyunwoo was busy with his own problem on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's time for the third requirement.” They sat opposite each other on the sofa. Hyunwoo didn't seem that interested, while Kihyun was a bit nervous. When the envelope was opened and Hyunwoo read the contents, his face slowly changed: starting from flat, then his eyebrows bent and his lips pursed because he didn’t understand the meaning of the writing on the paper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Hyunwoo stared in disbelief at his secretary. This isn't even a child's playing ground but why was this sheet of paper written in such a ridiculous way?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was playing with his own fingers. Hyunwoo was demanding a reasonable answer. Hoseok was stating the fact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Third requirement: Son Hyunwoo and Yoo Kihyun will spend all day together at an amusement park. They should have fun together.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like this will be your first date.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N : In this story, Hyunwoo has some problems with his own emotions, that’s why he was like that.</p>
<p>I’m sorry! I’m not supposed to write this chapter this long. But it was so fun writing Hyunwoo’s way of thinking here ( even though it is opposite to Shownu's real personality but still fun imagining him like this ). </p>
<p>I’m sorry too for the late update. This chapter was supposed to be updated last thursday but suddenly I got a high fever for about 4 days and I let myself have more rest then.</p>
<p>Maybe you’re right. This is my way of writing fluff. I was kind of lost in my own writing sometimes and made the situation suddenly change in the process. That’s why I’m happy if you like this story! Please tell me your opinion about this chapter!</p>
<p>Please tell me how to erase the first chapter notes in each chapter, bcs it’s annoying.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for your support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Please count on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna burst out...</p>
<p>Sorry for the late update. I've some urgent jobs to do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Hyunwoo. Your first date is in an amusement park.” Hoseok voiced in enthusiastic vibes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo yelped in disbelief. He lost his own desire to comment about these ridiculous things. He was speechless. His mouth was muttering all kinds of curses that many of his own could hear. He glared sharply at his secretary, “Are you—</span>
  <em>
    <span>huff,</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you making fun of me just now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun tried to stop himself from making any small sounds, while Hoseok looked at his boss innocently and there weren't the slightest bit of bad intentions. “No, why are you so suspicious of me? I don’t know about this either.” He took the sheet of the third requirement that had just been shown and put it back in the envelope. Hoseok always made sure that only the three of them knew what was written in the file and put them back in his locked safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo sighed heavily. He didn't know what else to do and say. After the emergence of the first and second requirements, Hyunwoo could feel a very dangerous potential from the agreement. But after the third requirement was shown to him, Hyunwoo lost all of his assumptions and hypotheses that he thought might be related to his father's unexpected actions to make his life miserable. But what's with the third requirement? Spending all day with Kihyun at the amusement park? Is the father trying to make an unfunny joke? What is the relationship between dating Kihyun all day at the amusement park with the testament letter and inheritance? Is it not enough to marry Kihyun and live with him? Why go on dates, and in amusement parks anyway? He's not a kid anymore. He was too old to ride a colorful horse-riding thing. It was the most ridiculous thing that Hyunwoo would ever think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just—leave me alone.” Hyunwoo waved his hand in the air to shoo Hoseok out of the office and told him to go back to work. Apparently, he didn't want to add another burden on his mind that day with a silly dating statement. His tongue clicked irritably several times. He ruffled his hair into a mess while growling, but there was Kihyun sitting on the sofa with him and staring at him silently. Hyunwoo peeked at the person next to him and then sighed at an intangible object in another direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He asked sarcastically to Kihyun. But nothing changed from the expression on his wife's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Kihyun shook his head slowly. He shifted his body closer towards Hyunwoo. But his husband was confused to see Kihyun sitting closer by dragging his body on the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it—” He speechless as he saw Kihyun's hand reach the top of his head. His fingers combed Hyunwoo's messy hair until it became neat and then arranged it to make it look better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still. Let me do it,” His fingers slowly traced Hyunwoo's hair to tidy up some of the strands that were sticking out everywhere. He also put aside his bangs so they didn't cover the forehead. Hyunwoo must look neat and mature so that his authority as a leader can be seen from his body language.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was unusual for Hyunwoo to obey other people's words unless that person's words provided an additional benefit for him. Well, let's just say that Kihyun's gentle touch is beneficial for his physical appearance so he just keeps quiet and watches his wife do it. From that moment, Hyunwoo realized that those clenched fists were so small compared to his. Apart from that, the vanilla citrus scent around his body felt so calming. He never thought that being apart from Kihyun for almost more than a week would make his presence feel nostalgic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun smiled and giggled to himself as seeing his work on Hyunwoo’s hair. It seemed his mood was getting better and more natural than before. He also rubbed Hyunwoo’s shoulders gently so his grey suit was back to smooth and tidy. “Okay. It’s done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They freeze on the spot and stare at each other. Kihyun looked at him innocently and with an unusual smile. Hyunwoo didn't understand what he was thinking at that time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is Kihyun okay with the third requirement?</span>
  </em>
  <span> However, why did Hyunwoo have to think about that? They have conflicting goals tho. Living their days together in a cramped apartment makes them collide with all kinds of emotions every day. Especially Hyunwoo. His ability to hold back his emotions in front of Kihyun seemed to have experienced a setback. Whether it's a good thing or a bad thing, Hyunwoo doesn't know what the consequences will be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Say, however, Hyunwoo didn't want to think too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he looked closely, it seemed like Kihyun didn't mind the third requirement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But whatever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Besides, his better mood felt so ridiculously fine to Hyunwoo, especially because, in the morning, Kihyun kept avoiding him especially when Hyunwoo tried to kiss him before leaving for work. But well yeah, it didn’t matter because he didn’t need the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. What is he thinking actually? It can’t be right.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, in this kind of situation, Hyunwoo would throw his anger anywhere. But what’s happening? His anger was being tamed down. Maybe, he just needed some coffee to get back to his usual self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was confusedly staring at him. His bottom lip gave some pressure to his upper lip so it made it look like pouting lips. “Is there something wrong with my face? Why do you look at me like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Intensely. Yes, he intensely looked at Kihyun’s face. His one eyebrow bent to make a kind of thinking face. But he didn’t know what was his wish. Maybe, yeah, he just needed to see the annoying face for a bit now because the owner was gone for a week before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Someone was trespassing through the door. Both of them turned their attention to a young tall man who brought some files and held his laughter. “Hold on, don’t kiss. The door is open, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you saying, Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo barked violently at the man as if he was a misplaced bully. His anger returned to his crown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyungwon shook his head and laughed as if he tolerated these two people's behavior. “Don’t you notice it? Or am I blind or something? There is no space left behind between you guys as if you’re thinking that this office is your love nest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” He screamed and complained, but when he turned his head towards his wife, it turned out that their bodies and faces were so close to the point if Hyunwoo moved a bit forward, their noses would collide with each other. Hyunwoo's hands were at his wife's side and his body leaned slightly forward. He snapped to Kihyun. “Why are you so damn close?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do nothing.” Kihyun shook his head innocently. “You’re the one who is slowly getting closer to me.” Kihyun sighed in annoyance. He replied with an upset face as if Hyunwoo was accusing Kihyun of doing something strange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo leaned back to the sofa while slightly pushing Kihyun's shoulders away. “Don't accuse me. What am I doing that for?” He clicked his tongue loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know!” His two hands waved in the air, giving a confused gesture. Kihyun raised up his volume insistently. “Maybe you want to do something to me! I don’t even know what you're thinking!” As well as his voice rising, he pushed aside Hyunwoo's hand which was pushing his shoulder because it was annoying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do something to you? Aren't you too confident in saying that?” Hyunwoo snarled back. His face moved to give a sign to the door. “Never mind. You just go home. Do your job. Don't waste my money.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Kihyun gasped in shock and the breath caught in his throat. He stood up suddenly and put his hands on his hips. His gaze was so aggressive as if he was going to hit Hyunwoo's head with a pot. “Do you think cleaning up our apartment is easy? Didn't you see the mountain of your dirty clothes? You ate so much this morning too. And also my hips still hurt because of you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the hips. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so wild</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right? Poor you.” Hyungwon interrupted between them. He was laughing his ass off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth, Hyungwon!” Hyunwoo snapped and glared at another existence there. Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>another existence? Why did he forget?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo took a deep breath to calm himself down. Truly it wasn’t the right time to be stubborn even though it's been more than a week Kihyun didn't annoy him. The moment wasn’t the time to argue because there was Hyungwon watching them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunwoo has to be nice to Kihyun in public. Remember, if Hyungwon became suspicious of their relationship, It would be so dangerous for Hyunwoo's plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember, Kihyun is my lovely wife. He is my everything. You have to be gentle and loving to him in the public. So calm yourself down, Hyunwoo. Okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t be helped. You stayed there too long. I miss you, baby.”— He just realized that he was so helplessly stupid about this kind of thing. It was so fucking fake. Even the kids could tell. His words contradict each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But who knows, Hyungwon looked so happy that he still hasn't stopped laughing at them. And even Kihyun, suddenly became silent after those words came out from Hyunwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Hyunwoo didn't think much of it. As long as Hyungwon didn't question the odd thing, Hyunwoo didn't mind it. After all, when he picked up Kihyun, he wasn't being nice either to the point that a young alpha gave him a challenging look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, I know why Kihyun said that your marriage life is so fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fun? There is no fun in it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyungwon walked over to them and gave his boss some stuff, “Well, wherever is fine, guys. The important thing is please don’t make out in front of your employees, okay. Find a better private place—” Hyunwoo sighed in annoyance as he heard that. They did nothing tho. “—and also this time is not the right time. Your uncle is here, Hyunwoo. Hoseok is with him right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun knows. He could tell Hyunwoo's type of anger. His facial expression darkened as he heard Hyungwon's words proving that Hyunwoo was a vengeful person. But there was nothing wrong with that, as long as Hyunwoo did not cross the normal line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Hyungwon left them, Kihyun could hear the sound of chatter from afar as someone approached. There was no mercy on Hyunwoo's face at that moment. Kihyun finally felt goosebumps all over his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps approaching the office made Kihyun nervous. He didn't know what to do and what to say to Hyunwoo because he didn't know about his husband’s feelings at that time. Finally, he chose to leave with the intention of back home. But when his foot wanted to take a step, Hyunwoo pulled his hand quickly so that Kihyun's body fell towards the sofa and landed right on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha—What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still,” Hyunwoo whispered into his ear as one of his arms wrapped around Kihyun’s waist and his other hand was placed around his back head. Kihyun jolted as he felt Hyunwoo’s breath run along his neck. He hid his face without sticking to Kihyun's neck to create the perception that they were making out. Suddenly, Kihyun burst out a refreshing scent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone signed in disgust as his steps stopped right before the open door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, is this the job of the Son family heir always does every day? What a shame.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo slowly leaned back to see the arrival of an unwanted person. He grinned and let out a mocking sigh. When he found out that someone was coming, Kihyun tried to get up from Hyunwoo's lap but the hand held his movement through a tight grip on his waist. Kihyun confused, held onto Hyunwoo's shoulder to hold the distance between their bodies apart from being able to turn his head towards the new person. Kihyun could confirm that there was a middle-aged man who was dressed formally—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kihyun remembered seeing that middle-aged man on his wedding day—and behind him, there was also Hoseok standing restlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Uncle Dong-yul.” He laughed mockingly, Kihyun instantly startled, as if he saw someone else in Hyunwoo’s body. “What's the matter? I have urgent business with my wife. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You know right? I'm busy now.” Hyunwoo tightened his grip and cut the remaining distance between his body and Kihyun. Kihyun’s body jolted under the demanding pull of coercion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunwoo—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He—that person called Dong-yul—grinned. He looked so disgusted by Hyunwoo's temperament. “You brat. I don’t understand why my brother left his inheritance to a rebellious son like you.” He folded his arms across the chest, giving intimidation for being in the room. “All you can do are have fun, spend money, get drunk and play around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least my father knows that you are not qualified enough to be the heir.” Hyunwoo combed his hair with his free hand. He looked up and looked back with a defiant gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dong-yul closed his eyes for a moment and smiled, “Look who's talking. Like you can manage this company.” He noticed Kihyun writhing uncomfortably on Hyunwoo's lap. “Is there a son suddenly married after the death of his father out there? And with an unknown omega. What’s your plan? Are you looking for sympathy and a positive image from others? Didn't you realize it? You make out in the public.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo got closer, he placed his chin on Kihyun's shoulder and looked at the uncle from there. “It can't be helped right? I can't resist my beautiful wife.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though the uncle couldn't see him, Kihyun was glaring at Hyunwoo as he heard his last words. Even though Hyunwoo was required to fulfill his first requirement, his action at that time felt odd as if he was trying to boast about himself in front of the public with a bad image.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Son Dong-yul sighed. He shook his head in disbelief. “Of course. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A spoiled son like you</span>
  </em>
  <span> only knows how to release your lust. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My brother spoiled you too much,</span>
  </em>
  <span> making you a brat like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun could feel the grip on his waist tightening as time went on with each of his uncle's words, pulling his entire shirt slowly but surely, like an emotional outlet. Hyunwoo still showed a face full of pride even though his emotions reached Kihyun's body. It wasn’t the usual Hyunwoo. The usual Hyunwoo would take out his anger by harsh words and yelling. The usual Hyunwoo would raise his voice and wouldn't budge even a little. The usual Hyunwoo never kept quiet about bad words related to him. Kihyun rebelled from Hyunwoo's embrace and cage. He turned his body to look at the person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't say something like that, Uncle Dong-yul. You don't know anything.” Kihyun stood proud and covered Hyunwoo's emotions that were exploding in his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Are you defending him? How much did he pay you so you want to marry him, huh?” Kihyun frowned. Those words were the same as Hyunwoo's words when they first met. Why was everyone there always involving him with money? Does Kihyun look like a crazy bitch on money?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo reached for his wrist. Kihyun turned and found Hyunwoo's gaze that seemed to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You better shut up now”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. However, he ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn't pay me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dong-yul laughed sarcastically. Really, the drama of these two people made the uncle want to laugh out loud because the drama wasn’t even a funny joke. “So what? That means you married him for the money. I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell. Of course, nagging Kihyun would do something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're insulting him. You can make fun of me, but I can't forgive you if you insult my husband.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kihyun!” Hyunwoo yelled as he got up from the sofa. He glared at his wife. A series of curses seemed to come out of his eyes at that time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The uncle seemed happy to see the newlywed couple disagree with each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle,” He turned his attention to his uncle, “No need to talk much. What did you come here for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother's project. You have to get back to it. More than 50% of the shareholders and investors have supported my proposal.” He walked slowly towards the exit. Leaving Hyunwoo standing still as if he had lost the fight. “Don't be so stubborn, Hyunwoo. Or I’ll take your position without you knowing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo held the roar of his breath flowing profusely. It's always been the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunwoo, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glared at his wife. There was Hoseok trying to close the door as tightly as possible. Something was going to happen but Hoseok didn't want to get involved because Hyunwoo didn't want to be disturbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't tell you to defend me. Don't interfere in my business. Who do you think you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun gulped his words as Hyunwoo questioned. The answer “I'm your wife” is always a bad trigger. Those words would become the source of Hyunwoo's anger even wilder. Especially about what his uncle said just now, like exposing what was happening between them. Their marriage wasn’t what they really wanted and it added to Hyunwoo's bad image. If Kihyun could rewind time, he would prefer not to meet with that situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm your wife.” —</span>
  <em>
    <span>but he couldn't help but say it. Because it was the truth. His status as Hyunwoo’s wife is legally true.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo threw himself onto the sofa violently. One hand became the support for the face. His eyes were closed with the back of the bursting emotion. His neck muscles tightened. “You better go home now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, Kihyun would nag. Especially when Hyunwoo said something annoying or yelled at him with unbelievable words. However, at that time, Kihyun didn't know whether to shut up or grumble. Because Hyunwoo looked so frustrated with the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry,” —</span>
  <em>
    <span>for interfering with your business. I know I’m no one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, sometimes, giving in to situations is one of Kihyun's strengths. Especially when the person he was dealing with chose to remain silent at that time. He spoke in a soft voice and walked away in an inaudible step.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—I'll cook your favorite galbi soup tonight. So, I hope... </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it's okay for today. Don't worry.” He smiled as his step reached the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I'll be home early. Wait for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun stopped his step for a bit as he heard those words and then went back to walk out. He came home with a happy face. He had to cook the food as delicious as possible that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo really did keep his word. He came home earlier than usual, without getting drunk, without getting angry, without any emotion. He even allowed Kihyun to help him open his jacket, bring his things, and prepare warm water for bathing. He sat on the living room sofa while watching prime time television shows without saying anything to Kihyun pacing back and forth in front of him. After finishing the bath, he came to the dining table obediently after Kihyun told him that his dinner was ready. He also ate his dinner voraciously. Seeing it also made Kihyun give a larger portion of meat than usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Hyunwoo's behavior looks like a typical husband that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun wasn't happy either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was not typical of Hyunwoo's behavior. He always made an argument that would make Kihyun bark. Or sometimes he would complain why Kihyun kept pacing in front of him. Or sometimes he gets angry when Kihyun tries to help him. Or sometimes they'll talk and end up fighting during dinner time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun should have chosen a condition like that night. But the fact Kihyun realized that the whole Hyunwoo was not really in front of him. His mind wandered around somewhere. As if his body is only doing what he promised without any commitment from the heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This situation also happened for the next few days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a sunny weekend. It was unusual for Hyunwoo to lie all day in bed doing nothing. Sometimes he went out of the room just to get a drink. He didn't jog around the apartment. He also didn't do extra work as usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those few days passed by Kihyun in a very, very peaceful manner. There was no fighting between them. Hyunwoo was also very well-behaved—to be precise, he was mostly silent and thought to himself. But he always kept his promise to come home early and have dinner with Kihyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun should be happy. But, yeah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun slammed the dirty clothes into the washing machine. Then he walked roughly towards Hyunwoo's room and broke the door with a loud sound. Hyunwoo was shocked and jolted. He almost dropped his cell phone over his own face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell !?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's the weekend, Hyunwoo!” He had his hands on his hips. His foot pounded on the floor impatiently. “And today is so bright!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo frowned, “So what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don't you ask me out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo laughed derisively, “Huh, what for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What for? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunwoo finally remembered about his third requirement. However, he was not in a good mood even though the sun was so bright that day. He had no intention of doing it right away. But Kihyun's presence was more stinging than the sun. He pulled Hyunwoo's hand so he got out of bed. Then he pushed Hyunwoo’s body into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shower and get ready. We go in an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was unusual for Hyunwoo to obey the coercion of others. But within an hour, he was completely dressed in a brown leather jacket and jeans. Even so, his appearance showed that he wasn't really excited about it. He came out of the bedroom and found Kihyun busy preparing some food in a box and put them in a carry bag. Then he took the bag and walked towards Hyunwoo. His hand held out the bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring this. Your job during our date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brows furrowed. Does Hyunwoo have to carry things like that around? Who dared to order him like that, especially when he was in the lowest mood. However, he took it with a growl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Everland Theme Park. One of the biggest amusement parks in the city of Seoul is always visited by more than 7 million people every year. But not for Hyunwoo. He had never once been to such a grand amusement park in his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everland Theme Park is one of the dreams of children in their childhood. There are so many places that can be visited because the Everland Theme Park has 5 varied entertainment zones and there is even a zoo in it. Hyunwoo was quite surprised when he read the flyers provided around the entrance to the theme park. In fact, they also provide a map for visitors to make it easier to access the rides they want to visit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apart from the grandeur of the theme park, Hyunwoo was also surprised by the super long queue at the entrance. It was the weekend. The townspeople came looking for entertainment there. There were so many couples, groups of school children, groups of study tour students, and even families with their children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, the queue is always the same as the one I remember,” Kihyun muttered as he saw so many people walking by. The husband and wife were almost at the entrance. But it seems that Hyunwoo was starting to feel uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it's always like this? It sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't know? Everland is so popular, especially on weekends,” Kihyun stared incredulously at his husband. He could see Hyunwoo's frowning face while waiting for the queue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know. I've never been to an amusement park.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For real?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo reluctantly nodded. In his entire life until then, Hyunwoo had never once set foot on a location called an amusement park. Well, when he was a kid, Hyunwoo was curious about the place because his classmates talked a lot about their experiences riding the new rides that were popular at that time with their families. At that time, Hyunwoo wanted to try to come but who was the person who could accompany him? His mother was sick and the father was so busy. Go with the servants? Oh, that's boring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there an instant way to get in quickly?” Hyunwoo stomped impatiently. The sun was already hot and their arrival was not at the right time. Bad mood will get worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can use a fast track ticket but it's expensive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we do that fast track now,” Hyunwoo was about to leave the queue but Kihyun tried to hold his movement by grasping both his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Beside that, this is what makes it memorable, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need it to be memorable. I need it to be quick.” Kihyun pouted. He tightened his grip on Hyunwoo's hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Remember? We have to have fun </span>
  <em>
    <span>together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve fun this way.” He let out a tired sigh. Finally, Hyunwoo surrendered for the sake of the third requirement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it was so memorable. It took them nearly an hour to get into the amusement park. People passing by were laughing happily, the rides were full of people, crying children, cotton candy and falling popcorn, a bunch of kids carrying merchandise, couples holding hands, and the theme song always played over and over again. Hyunwoo was greeted with many things that made him dizzy, especially when he first entered the park, he was greeted by a beautiful view of the building with Victorian, Oriental, even Indian influences. It wasn’t where Hyunwoo should be. That wasn’t his style.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But on the other hand, Kihyun looked so happy. He walked while jumping up and down, he couldn’t stop singing along to the theme song of the amusement park and then forcefully pulled Hyunwoo's hand wherever he wanted to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Columbus Adventures. We need to ride it before the queue gets longer, Hyunwoo,” Hyunwoo frowned. He saw a ride in the shape of an ancient viking ship that seemed to be everyone’s favorite because the queues made him shake his head over and over again. They tasted Kihyun's bibimbap while waiting in line to get rid of boredom, or occasionally talk about random things in the place. He thought why were those people so enthusiastic about getting on the ship and why were those people screaming in fear while riding it even though they themselves wanted to ride it? What a strange thing. Human behavior is so weird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Kihyun is so weird too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked more excited than usual. In fact, he looked even more excited than when they visited Tokyo Tower. He always said that he wanted to ride it with Hyunwoo right away. He said it with a sparkling face and joyous laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Hyunwoo had to admit that the rides were quite fun. Kihyun screamed his whole soul on the rides and kept hugging Hyunwoo's arm. He felt a strange feeling while on the ride especially when Kihyun hugged him so tightly like he depended on everything on his arm at the same time the ship reached a dangerous angle. His stomach felt like rumbling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though it was fun, it didn’t last long.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that time, they were waiting in line to ride the roller coaster. The screams of the visitors filled the place. The queue was as long as the ship rides. Around the place, there was a garden and a resting place. Some families who bring their children rest there while enjoying the snacks sold around the rides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A boy fell while walking towards his family. His knees were bleeding and his pinwheel candy fell to the ground. He was crying so hard. The father looked so panicked. The father ran as soon as possible to help his son. The father picked him up, stroked his feet to ease the pain, and he said he was going to buy some new pinwheel candy. But the boy still cried even though his father had tried to calm him down and hug him. Yes, maybe that is the love of a father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, Hyunwoo really hated being in an amusement park. Amusement parks were the first places that broke his heart. However, he couldn’t avoid that because he was obliged to meet the third requirement. And if Kihyun didn't insist, maybe Hyunwoo would never have invited him to that place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun realized that Hyunwoo had been keeping quiet. His facial expression was bored and annoyed. He tried to pull Hyunwoo's hand so that his husband would follow the queue, but he stayed still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunwoo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo clicked his tongue until Kihyun finally realized that Hyunwoo's feelings had worsened with the time they were in the park.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo walked out of the queue. He still walked away even though Kihyun kept calling his name. But the queue was long enough that Kihyun didn't want to spend the extra time waiting in line again so he stayed there and kept watching where Hyunwoo was going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong with him?” Kihyun pouted. “It's no fun anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo sat on a visitor bench not far from the roller coaster ride. His eyes weren’t interested in seeing the scenery. The clowns, the children who surround them, their families and couples taking pictures, cries of addiction while riding the rides. The people laughed as if their lives were the best in the world. The place, filled with laughter, was a sweet dream for many people. But for Hyunwoo, that place was a form of daydream that wouldn't come true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Hyunwoo, how about just being with me?”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“I don't want it anymore. Let's go home, Mrs. Kim.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Why didn't you come, Father? I waited for you all day. I’ve waited for you the other day, too.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Huh? I didn't say I would come. I'm busy right now. Go back to your room.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“But you promised me.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo returned to the present when he felt a gentle tug on his jeans. He turned his head to the origin of the pull. A little boy wearing a red jacket and animal beanie hat stared at him with a confused face. Hyunwoo frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He asked in a tone too harsh for a child. The little boy squeezed his jeans tighter and he almost cried. Hyunwoo stood up in surprise to see water droplets falling on those red cheeks. “What? Why are you crying?” But the boy cried even more because Hyunwoo shouted. The passersby looked at him as if Hyunwoo had committed an unforgivable crime.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunwoo, why did you scold him?” Kihyun ran as fast as possible. He had just finished his roller-coaster session and while looking for Hyunwoo he found him screaming in front of a little boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't scold him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it sounds like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun crouched down to see the boy's face. He smiled. “Hello. Why are you crying? Forgive this uncle, he is angry because he ran out of candy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked at Kihyun hopefully. His eyes filled with tears. He was struggling with his own tears and a snot that spread out on his nose. Kihyun took the tissue in the handbag to wipe the boy's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it true?” He spoke in a cute way. Kihyun nodded. The kid peeked at Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo looked back nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's your name? Where are your parents?” Kihyun asked as softly as possible while rubbing his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kang Eunjun. Mom and Dad are missing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo sighed in disbelief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't say that he's a lost child.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay, he was the lost child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Don't worry, Eunjun. Where did Mom and Dad disappear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The child's face frowned, he was about to cry again. “I don't know. I saw a big tiger there. Mom and Dad are missing. Were they eaten by the tiger?” Hyunwoo was about to lose himself as he heard that ridiculous question. Kihyun glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry, Eunjun. We'll help find Mom and Dad, okay?” Eunjun nodded. The sound of sobbing can still be heard. Kihyun smiled at him and held the tiny hand while stroking it so that the boy felt calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunwoo, we have to find the information center to tell his parents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo scrunched his nose. “How troublesome. It could be that his parents left him on purpose.” Kihyun immediately punched Hyunwoo in the stomach in the next moment after the words left his mouth. He made sure several times that Eunjun didn't really hear those words. Kihyun rubbed his head slowly before approaching Hyunwoo and whispering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's not possible, right? Surely his parents are worried now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that? How could he get lost if it wasn't on purpose?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you always think negatively like that anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo looked away from the other way. But every now and then he peeked at the boy, making sure the boy didn't cry anymore. He took the park map in the bag and looked for the location of the information center. “It's quite far from here. It's near the zoo.” Kihyun was shocked, it was quite far and it would be so troublesome to bring a child there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no other way,” Kihyun crouched down again, “Eunjun, we will take you to the information center to tell Mom and Dad. Let's go.” Eunjun nodded again, sometimes his gaze met Hyunwoo's. The Alpha immediately felt so awkward when those innocent eyes stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun held Eunjun's little hand on the way to the Information Center. Hyunwoo walked beside the boy and unconsciously continued to pay attention to him so that he didn't trip on the road. Hyunwoo kept the little shoulders from swaying from behind. Sometimes he screamed with joy when he saw a funny clown or saw a jumbo-sized pororo statue in front of an accessory shop. Kihyun gave him rice crackers along the way and he would pull his sleeve to ask for more. Hyunwoo thought a child is that innocent. He was just crying, then the next second he was laughing. Was his childhood as innocent as that? Hyunwoo couldn't remember it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While going down the hill, Eunjun suddenly whined and sat on the asphalt. His little feet swayed and his hands left Kihyun's grasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Eunjun?” Eunjun was silent yet whiny. His eyes kept on Hyunwoo’s as Hyunwoo stood before him. “It seems he’s tired, Hyunwoo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to carry him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo turned his back only to growling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eunjun, are you tired?” Kihyun asked and stroked his head gently. Eunjun nodded with a pouty mouth. “You want me to carry you?” Kihyun got ready to lift his body but Eunjun shook his head and kept his butt on the asphalt. The boy glanced timidly at Hyunwoo several times. “It seems he wants you to carry him, Hyunwoo. He keeps glancing at you.” Kihyun looked up to see his husband’s face. Hyunwoo stared at him in disbelief and then glanced at Eunjun awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he didn't want to do it, Hyunwoo was forced to because of Kihyun's insistence and the addition of the boy's innocent gaze was full of hope. Hyunwoo lifted the boy's body so easily as if he was only as heavy as a teddy bear. He was also surprised to see the boy's happy face as Hyunwoo carried him. Is it possible to forget who made him cry earlier? Being a child seems like fun. They will cry when they are sad and laugh when they are happy. As simple as that. Things that cannot be done easily by adults.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eunjun shook his body in Hyunwoo's arms with joy as he saw the animals in the cage. They have entered the zoo area. Sometimes they have to stop for a while to see the animals like giraffes, lions, even penguins because Eunjun shouted excitedly to see them and his hands reached in the air towards the cage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo could only comply with his request and take him wherever he wanted. Next to him, Kihyun followed, laughing every time he saw the cute boy and answered all his magic questions. Every now and then Kihyun tidied up the boy's beanie hat and tied the knot so that it didn't come off easily because the boy was so active even though he was in Hyunwoo's arms. Sometimes, strangers met them and asked, “Is this your son? He's so cute.” At that time, Hyunwoo was confused about what to answer and glanced at Kihyun, making other people add to the question, “Is he his mother? On a family vacation? That’s so sweet.” After that Hyunwoo gave up and tried not to run into many people while carrying Eunjun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at the information center, they immediately announced all over the amusement park and waited for the parents to arrive. Eunjun's parents came so fast because they turned out to be near the location to announce Eunjun's loss. At that time, his parents thanked Hyunwoo and Kihyun many times. Even the mother seemed to be crying. Then the father asked to hug Hyunwoo in gratitude. Meanwhile, Eunjun waved to them when his parents brought him home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good parents and glad to be that boy.” Kihyun heard Hyunwoo's mutter to himself. He continued to stare at the boy until he was out of sight. Kihyun glanced and noticed envy in Hyunwoo’s self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he's a cute kid. I hope we can meet him again.” Kihyun smiled as he took Hyunwoo's hand and dragged him to a nearby ride. “I want to ride it. Don't refuse because it's dark soon.” Kihyun took him to the Sky Cruise cable car ride. Everland is spread out over a large area of hills, so riding the cable car to enjoy the eye-catching views is a must. They sat side by side in the cable car. Kihyun was busy capturing the scenery by cellphone from a height of 19 meters while Hyunwoo was just silent watching it and occasionally seeing the scenery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunwoo,” Kihyun glanced. In fact, Kihyun realized that Hyunwoo had been acting weird since his uncle arrived at his office. His mood also deteriorated a lot if Kihyun tried to ask about his working conditions. Hyunwoo suddenly wasn't enthusiastic about working. He was mostly blank and thought to himself. Therefore, Kihyun forced the implementation of the third requirement right away. Who knows, maybe traveling out and having fun in the amusement park will treat his feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo turned his head without answering. The two of them looked at each other silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that our marriage is temporary. But, I'm still your wife.” Kihyun inhaled and exhaled slowly. His hands were clenched nervously. He turned around to face Hyunwoo, then he looked him right into the eyes. “You can say whatever is on your mind to me, even, you can be angry with me. I will listen to it. You can tell me, although maybe I won’t be able to help much but I will listen to it. I'll be there to listen, so you can count on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo widened his eyes. He never thought Kihyun would say something like that. So far, Hyunwoo was alone. He never said or told his problems to other people so that sometimes other people judged him as an emotional person because of that Hyunwoo could only vent it with a bad mood. Too many things were on Hyunwoo's head. He was circling with his own thoughts without being able to find a solution.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was something that surprised him when Kihyun's hand reached the top of his head and stroked it gently. Such a soft touch he had only ever felt came from the late mother. Since then, no one has paid attention to him or even praised him. Even though Hyunwoo had worked hard until now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it so well that you’re working so hard. I was there watching. You did it well, Hyunwoo. You did it so well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You did it so well—</span>
  </em>
  <span>Such strong words for Hyunwoo. Actually, Hyunwoo was so tired. So tired to the point he would lose his guts. He couldn’t help but be silent. His body leaned forward and then he leaned his head on Kihyun’s shoulder as if he was relying on Kihyun’s presence. He inhaled so much refreshing scent around Kihyun’s body while enjoying the gentle touch on his head. If only Hyunwoo could choose then he would choose to freeze the time so that the moment will continue forever. The moment when Kihyun stroked his hair affectionately while praising him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun looked so happy after getting on the cable car. He bought an ice cream and licked it like a child. Sometimes he annoyed Hyunwoo by handing the ice cream to him and when Hyunwoo wanted to eat it, Kihyun stuck out his tongue and left him standing awkwardly seen by many people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night has come. The sound of fireworks and booming music filled the amusement park. Carnival fantasy parades are the main entertainment at night when the volume of visitors is so packed. Kihyun said that a visit to an amusement park is not complete without seeing fireworks and feeling the excitement of the parade so Hyunwoo had to wait a little longer to be back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night sky was full of colors in the Moonlight parade when fireworks flew into the sky and the fireworks display took center stage. But the beautiful scenery couldn't distract Hyunwoo from the figure of Kihyun who smiled broadly while showing him how beautiful the fireworks were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunwoo, we should take a photo.” Kihyun took out his cellphone from his jacket pocket, “As proof to Hoseok-hyung that we've come here.” He set the cellphone to enter selfie mode. His body tried to get closer to Hyunwoo. “Okay, ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kihyun pressed the shutter button several times, Hyunwoo quickly wrapped his arm around Kihyun's waist from behind and he moved quickly to kiss his cheek. Kihyun gasped in surprise and turned his head back to Hyunwoo who was still back-hugging him. “What was that for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Hyunwoo tried to think, “As proof that we have fun here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun nodded innocently. After that, he checked his cellphone. The camera captured the moment clearly when Hyunwoo slowly got closer and until finally, the screen showed the shot where Hyunwoo was kissing his cheek. “Wow, my selca ability is excellent. Nothing is blurry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after he went through the empty days, Hyunwoo was smiling to himself. Even though Kihyun didn't see it because he was still busy praising the photos. His hands secretly sneaking around tighter to embrace the smaller body as Kihyun's attention was distracted by the explosion of the final fireworks in the parade. Hyunwoo didn't need fireworks because the most beautiful scenery was in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But on the other hand, something moved between the bushes in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they kissing? Hey, what are they doing? I can't see it, give me the funnel, Hyung!” Jooheon urged Minhyuk. His hand tried to grab the object in Minhyuk's hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn't a funnel. It's binoculars. Never mind. Call Hoseok-hyung now.” Jooheon took the cell phone and called Hoseok. The cell phone he gave to Minhyuk. Besides, Changkyun just stood there silently while watching them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, they went to an amusement park and it seemed like they were having fun. Now they are watching the parade while hugging.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk could hear Hoseok's giggling voice over the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good then. Thank you Minhyuk for your help. I can't monitor because there is a lot of work.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jooheon grabbed the binoculars and his mouth was wide open at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, Hyung. I'm happy to help. They did their third requirement well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, they moved on to another place. They wanted to enjoy the night parade as well after a day of stalking the newly married couple. Minhyuk and Jooheon immediately stepped away from there and left Changkyun who was frozen in place watching the newlywed couple from a distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kihyun-hyung.” He bit his lip restlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N : After this chapter, I finally remembered why I made the omegaverse settings. Because I didn't want to make another issue and wanted to make the husband-wife calling situation happen. Yeah. But, once again I say that the omegaverse setting is only a supporting condition, not the main purpose of the story.</p>
<p>Huff, writing this chapter made my heart flutter. It's so cute for me.</p>
<p>Thank you for supporting this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Weird yet Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluffy, fluffy things... please come to me...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something wrong with Hyunwoo. Kihyun had made sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This “weird” Hyunwoo was more annoying than “angry” Hyunwoo. And this “weird” Hyunwoo was more confusing than “silent” Hyunwoo. This time, Kihyun couldn’t guess what happened to him because he didn’t seem to be in deep thought. He also wasn't as annoying as usual. He also didn’t easily get angry. He was confusingly in a good mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Weird. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> This Hyunwoo is definitely the weirdest Hyunwoo that Kihyun has ever seen. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, what did this Hyunwoo do this time to make Kihyun confused? <em> No. </em> Kihyun didn't know the reason. But <em> yes, </em>Kihyun knew what he was doing to the point that it made him think Hyunwoo this time was the weirdest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since their “first date” at the amusement park, Hyunwoo seemed calm like running water in the mountain valley. Not even the sound of yelling was heard. He also never made arguments that upset Kihyun. He came home early as usual and continued his work at home then sometimes he sat on the sofa in the living room with Kihyun while working on a laptop. He also wasn't angry when Kihyun laughed watching the television next to him. Even though usually, Hyunwoo is sensitive to any sound when he is concentrating on working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would say in a soft voice as he looked at Kihyun through his glasses down his nose, “Kihyun, can you make me a coffee, please? Add one block of sugar. Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like an animated scene, Kihyun expressed shock with his wide eyes, gaping mouth, and large exclamation mark background. If only Kihyun could add a sound effect, it would be the sound of a lightning strike. <em> Yes, right, as dramatic as that. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “He said ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ to me!” </em> —it is not weird for some people but it is weird if Hyunwoo said it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually, Hyunwoo would say things like this with a loud voice, “Kihyun, coffee!” or “Why is it taking so long?” or “Why are you so slow?” <em> Yeah, words like that. </em> Kihyun is used to it so he doesn't think about it. But something was supposed to Hyunwoo naturally say became a big question now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it happened just once, maybe, let's just say that Hyunwoo was having a circuit breakdown at that time due to a piling up job. But if it happens almost every day? Kihyun guessed that Hyunwoo wasn't just having a circuit failure but something had hit his head for sure until he forgot his true identity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, well, Kihyun didn't say anything even though he was so confused. At least, their days were a little peaceful without any indication of trouble. But over time it became unsettling. So, Kihyun tried an experiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun made the coffee according to his demand, but let's say Kihyun was being careless at that time so he accidentally—on purpose—put five sugar blocks into Hyunwoo's coffee. Kihyun had time to taste the coffee and his tongue could taste a biting sweet level. Yes, indeed, he will definitely go on a rampage, right? Hyunwoo likes black coffee or at least black coffee like americano. He doesn't like it when his coffee tastes sweet. His request to add one block of sugar was already ridiculous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> But, what happened? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a tense moment when Hyunwoo's mouth reached the lips of the cup, the coffee entered his mouth and his Adam's apple moved up and down. Kihyun swallowed hard, looking forward to the time Hyunwoo would go berserk. However, nothing happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo put the cup on the table and continued typing something on his laptop. Kihyun experienced a culture shock, he stared at the television with his mouth gaping. He saw it so clearly. Yes, he saw it with both eyes: Hyunwoo's eyebrows furrowed as the coffee touched his tongue. He knew that the coffee tasted too sweet. He knew it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's definitely acting weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The oddity continues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, Kihyun checked the refrigerator and found that the ingredients were gone. He checked the last date he went shopping at the supermarket—<em> ah, </em> it was about one week ago. At that time, Hyunwoo was busy with several files piled up on his desk. Sometimes his voice sounded annoyed as he talked to Hoseok by phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He also heard Hyunwoo complaining about the financial reports that seemed wrong in some of their components. Hyunwoo asked Hoseok to immediately coordinate with the related department as soon as possible and the error must be corrected by tomorrow. Obviously, Kihyun knew that Hyunwoo was in a bad mood at that time. Even so, they still need to eat. So, Kihyun had to go shop for groceries for dinner and prepare breakfast for Hyunwoo tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knocked on the open door of Hyunwoo's room. His husband turned his head with a frowning face and sharp eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyunwoo, I'll go for a while for groceries at the supermarket.” That is what Kihyun usually does whenever he goes somewhere. He will definitely tell Hyunwoo. The first time Kihyun didn't tell him was when he ran off the house two weeks ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually, Hyunwoo would grumble because Kihyun was interrupting his concentration. But only at that time, even though his face was still sullen, he stood up from his workbench and took his jacket in the closet. He walked over to Kihyun and said the weirdest thing in the world while wearing his jacket, “Let's go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Hyunwoo turned his head as his step stopped right in the door, “Why are you standing there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun shook his head, “No, no. Instead, I want to ask what do you want to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll take you there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Arched eyebrows, mouth gaping, face confused. Kihyun repeatedly expressed himself in the same way. It seemed he was the one who was having a circuit disturbance at the time. Suddenly, he laughed awkwardly while waving his hands in the air as if to say that Hyunwoo was joking, but his husband's face did not change. After that, Kihyun became more confused. “No, it's okay. I can do it alone. You have important work, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but I can do it later. Don't waste the time. Let's go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips curled in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, Hyunwoo wasn’t saying anything ridiculous. He actually drove Kihyun to the supermarket. He drove the car carefully and sometimes invited him to talk. Like: <em> What the hell is happening with him? </em> Kihyun, who usually barked at him, melted little by little every time Hyunwoo asked him to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ck, Today, one of Hyungwon's men made a fatal mistake. It gives me a headache.” Hyunwoo grumbled as they reached the u-turn towards the nearest supermarket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was surprised. <em> Was he talking to Kihyun? </em>In fact, Kihyun doesn't really understand the world of work and business. So he didn’t know how to react. “Will it be okay? Is the problem so bad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost,” he muttered. His hands discerningly controlled the steering wheel. His eyes were still focused on the road because they had arrived at the basement of the supermarket parking lot. “If I don't double-check, it could get messed up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After successfully parking the car, Hyunwoo glanced at his wristwatch for a moment. After that, he took off the seatbelt, then put his wallet and cellphone into the pocket inside the jacket. “Let’s go, I've got to send an important email in an hour and a half.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um,” Kihyun nodded as he took off his seatbelt. He wondered why Hyunwoo wanted to drive him to the supermarket even though he was actually very busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, sometimes, the “usual” Hyunwoo appeared at certain moments. Like when they wanted to cross into the supermarket lobby and a car passed in front of them at a dangerous distance, Hyunwoo almost exploded. Or, when he stomped his legs impatiently as he saw Kihyun being confused about having to buy more chicken, meat, or seafood. He growled and took all the things that made Kihyun confused and threw them into the trolley. Or, sometimes he will glare at the supermarket employee who accidentally bumps into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you wearing those pants anyway?” Hyunwoo protested after he realized Kihyun was wearing baggy black pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not? It's comfortable.” He shuffled his legs to show how free it was to move around in pants like that especially when shopping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't wear that anymore, you're getting uglier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you saying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, this annoying Hyunwoo is “usual” Hyunwoo. When he is upset, the entire existence around him will be affected by the disaster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides, his eyes would be wandering all over the place. When he found something interesting, Hyunwoo would put them in the trolley no matter if it was needed or not. On the other hand, Kihyun who was initially silent would nag because he put too many unnecessary items. Then, they would argue over a packet of potato chips and passers-by would laugh at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The “silent” Hyunwoo sometimes appeared too. He watched Kihyun's footsteps silently from a distance or kept attention to his wife squatting down to pick up the items on the bottom shelf or sometimes whatever he actually thought as he was quietly suddenly holding Kihyun’s shoulders when his wife’s body shook while trying to take something on the top shelf. He would also be silent as he saw Kihyun carrying a lot of groceries because they turned out to buy too many things because Hyunwoo didn't want to give up on interesting items.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But compared to all the things that happened, there was one thing that made Kihyun feel that his husband was really acting weird and confusing: <em> Yes, that's right, Hyunwoo often does skinship now. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my God, it's because you are too stubborn about wanting to buy them even though we don't need them,” Kihyun grumbled as he carried two large plastic bags of groceries from the trolley. If only the trolley could be brought up to their car, it would be easier. Unfortunately, it can't. However, Hyunwoo also helped, he brought two plastic bags that were bigger than Kihyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I rarely come here. Of course, we have to pick up something interesting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it's heavy! You are annoying,” If only Kihyun could hit him then his fist had flown to Hyunwoo's chest. However, his hands were busy carrying groceries so only his mouth poked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The expression on Hyunwoo’s face didn't change. Still flat and leading to challenging Kihyun through his eyes instead. However, Kihyun realized that Hyunwoo was carrying the two plastic grocery bags with one hand while the other hand wrapped around Kihyun's body who was unsteadily walking. He didn't say anything, instead, his face was as annoying as always. But then, he took a plastic bag of Kihyun groceries and held it together with the other bags with one hand. Meanwhile, his other hand moved to hold Kihyun's hand tightly and led him to walk to the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, something like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t such a simple thing. There was something more surprising.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was cooking spicy tofu stew for their dinner. He was busy doing the final finishing by putting the beaten egg into the boiling broth and adding green onions. After that, he added some spices to make it feel right on his tongue. His eyebrows rose as he heard the door open and close, it seemed like Hyunwoo had just come out of his bedroom. Usually, Hyunwoo came out after Kihyun informed him that the food was ready. Kihyun glanced at the wall clock—their dinner time was almost 30 minutes later than usual. That's because they had to shop for groceries first. Maybe because of that, Hyunwoo left his room without being called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, wait a minute, the stew will be ready,” Kihyun said when he heard Hyunwoo's footsteps reaching the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun's body suddenly shuddered as he felt an approaching presence. Hyunwoo's head popped up over Kihyun's shoulder. He leaned forward until finally, his chest rubbed against Kihyun's shoulder. He peeked at the stew from a higher position with his eyes half-open. His hands were on Kihyun's sides, imprisoning his wife's body between himself and the kitchen counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was shocked at sudden close contact. He automatically turned his head and found Hyunwoo's face so close to him. Even he could smell the refreshing scent of the bath soap from his neck. It seemed like Hyunwoo had just finished showering, there were even a few drops of water falling from his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh—What?” Kihyun barked in surprise. His shoulders involuntarily moved to order Hyunwoo to move away from him. However, Hyunwoo still maintained his position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me taste it. I'm hungry.” His chin moved, pointing toward the boiling stew. His voice sounded more lower-pitched at close range.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, why can't you be a little patient?” Even though Kihyun kept grumbling, he still took the spoon and spooned the broth. His other hand kept the broth from spilling before it reached Hyunwoo's mouth. However, the broth partially fell into his palm because Kihyun gasped as Hyunwoo's hands moved to hold on to his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo was taken aback as his tongue tasted the spicy sauce. His tongue stuck out. “It's hot!” He grimaced at the hot sensation. “Make it saltier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it’s already salty!” Kihyun insisted because he felt the broth was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo clicked his tongue, “We eat it together with rice so it has to be saltier,” He also seemed unwilling to budge and kept on ordering the same thing, “Just do it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, Kihyun grumbled again. His grumbling made him forget that Hyunwoo's hands were still on his hips. But when Kihyun realized it again, it felt so strange. It felt like he wanted to shake his body so that those hands detached from his hips. <em> Yes, </em>he did it but Hyunwoo kept his position until finally, he was satisfied with the taste of the stew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That sensation felt a little bit off in Kihyun's heart. Just like when Hyunwoo wanted to leave to work. Usually, he only fulfilled Hoseok's requirement half-heartedly by just putting his lips on Kihyun's cheek and taking it off as quickly as possible, <em> yeah, </em>like he was forced to do it because of being demanded like that by Hoseok. However, ever since “weird” Hyunwoo happened, the habit changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo would approach Kihyun wherever he was without the slightest complaint. Then he would surprise Kihyun from behind by holding tightly to the sides of his waist and kissing the top of his wife's head. Kihyun could feel a distinct difference even though it wasn't on his cheeks or his lips, such as how soft Hyunwoo's lips put pressure on the top of his head, or how long he did it, or how his thumb stroked Kihyun's waist as he did it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun got goosebumps every time he remembered it. Hyunwoo was clearly going through an identity crisis. He didn't know what his husband was up to by acting like that. Did Hyunwoo want to get rid of Kihyun asap so he was acting terrible like that? Kihyun was experiencing a lot of anxiety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Therefore, Kihyun has decided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Hello?” </em> A husky voice came over the phone. <em> “Kihyun?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minhyuk,” He swallowed hard after hearing an astonished voice from across the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What’s up?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing. What are you doing there now?” Kihyun could hear the sound of the television and the sound of chewing—it sounded like Minhyuk was eating—from the phone, Jooheon's voice was blabbering something and Changkyun seemed to be there, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “We're having breakfast. Changkyun spent the night here.” </em> There was the sound of chopsticks being placed on the bowl and the voice of Minhyuk chugging water, <em> “What's wrong? No need for chit-chat. What do you want to ask?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun blinked in surprise several times because Minhyuk caught his intention. <em> Oh no. </em>He doesn't know what kind of food Minhyuk eats every day, but his best friend can always guess what other people are thinking, especially those closest to him. “That, hmm—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Is it related to your husband?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Definitely, Minhyuk is a terrifying fortune teller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun nodded even though Minhyuk couldn't see him. “He's acting weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “How weird?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too weird.” Kihyun sucked in as much air as possible. The thought of Hyunwoo's attitude changing to the mountain river flow gave him chills. “He rarely throws a tantrum, he drinks my sweetened homemade coffee, he even drives me to the supermarket, and then—” Kihyun sighed, giving pause to his thoughts. “—He's becoming so… touchy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Touchy? What do you mean?” </em> Jooheon's vague laughter while watching television could be heard by the phone. <em> “Oh, you mean like skin to skin contact?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm... <em> yes. </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a bit of pause before Minhyuk finally gave a reaction, <em> “Ohhh…” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? What?” Kihyun suddenly got up from the sofa because of the overwhelming curiosity. “Hey, Minhyuk, hurry up and tell me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Kihyun,” </em> He waited with a gasp of breath. <em> Is Hyunwoo really having an identity crisis? Is he stressed because of his job or because of his annoying uncle? Does that mean Kihyun has to take him to a psychiatrist? Or is it that Kihyun is the cause of the stress? </em> Kihyun panicked even though he hadn't heard Minhyuk's words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Maybe, that’s it. That’s it, Kihyun.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What exactly is <em> ‘that’ </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun could hear the muffled laughter, <em> “You know, Hyunwoo is a healthy man. He has a good mind and a normal body. And then, you guys are married.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just get to the point, Minhyuk. Don't confuse me.” He snapped on the phone. His hands were clenched into fists thinking about the worst that could happen to Hyunwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “You said he's touchy, right? Maybe he demands something like... hmm, sexual contact?” </em> Kihyun's face wrinkled as he heard Minhyuk almost burst out a laugh. <em> “It’s a natural thing, right? You guys are married even if it's only temporarily. You’re still his wife and you know what the role of the wife is, right?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mouth was wide open.<em> It can’t be happening. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, it’s impossible. He hates me and wants to get rid of me, how could he have such a desire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “We don’t know exactly what he is thinking, right? Maybe he needs a frustration release or something.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was scared to the point his body got goosebumps and the hair on his nape stood up as he heard Minhyuk’s guess. All this time, he had never thought about the possibility of sexual contact between him and Hyunwoo. There is also no requirement in a testament letter to do so; if there is, Kihyun definitely doesn't want to do it. Besides, that was the most unlikely thing that happened between them. However, he suddenly remembered the incident during their honeymoon in Japan.<em> Oh my goodness! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO! IMPOSSIBLE! Don't say something silly!” He hung up on Minhyuk immediately after shouting right into the speaker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other hand, Minhyuk was laughing his ass off and holding his aching stomach. “It's so funny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jooheon looked at him with a frown. “Don't scare him like that. You know it right, Kihyun-hyung is too conservative for matters like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was kidding. But his reaction was hilarious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changkyun quietly paid attention and tried to overhear Kihyun and Minhyuk's conversation from the start. Words like “weird”, “touchy” and “sexual contact” made him so worried. He let out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something wrong with Kihyun. Hyunwoo had made sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These days, Kihyun looked so confusingly different in his eyes. He didn’t know the reason why but he was definitely different than usual. Like, there was a kind of strange aura around him. Yeah, something like his pheromones lingering around him and trying to invite Hyunwoo. But, this was a different matter. This wasn’t about pheromones or something magic like that. Wait, magic? Maybe it was possible to call it magic. Because it made Hyunwoo think silently as he paid attention to every Kihyun’s movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There has been something in Kihyun these days since their “first date” in an amusement park. This something tamed down all kinds of emotions in Hyunwoo. <em> No, not all of them, </em> but there was a specific emotion that couldn’t be tamed down: <em> It was a fluttering feeling. </em> It was fluttering inside his tummy and his chest. He couldn’t explain that feeling well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This fluttering feeling popped up as he stared right into Kihyun’s sparkling eyes when Hyunwoo got home, or sometimes when Kihyun said that he found some funny videos on youtube and showed it to Hyunwoo, or sometimes when Kihyun tucked his hair strands to behind his ear, or something when he was simply nagging about everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes. This feeling also made Hyunwoo think twice about everything than usual and pay attention to everything his wife was doing in more detail. Like, Kihyun actually prefers to eat chicken than seafood. Kihyun is pouting when he's trying to concentrate. Kihyun's singing voice is extremely good. Kihyun's legs and hands are so short compared to him. Actually, he always smiled so widely when he saw Hyunwoo love his cooking. <em> Kihyun is… Kihyun is… never mind. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, unconsciously he paid attention too much to the point he would go home as soon as possible to be able to witness those moments again to make sure that he was alright all this time. He wasn't under a magic spell or something. <em> But the more he sees it, the more he craves it. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Weird. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was weird to the point Hyunwoo unconsciously told him about everything in his mind lately. Like, he unconsciously said that he got some good partners in jobs these days. Or, he unconsciously said that he felt so tired these days. Or, he unconsciously sent so many messages to Kihyun. <em> Yes, messages. </em>If Kihyun was beside him, maybe Hyunwoo could hear his wife’s phones ringing every minute because of a notification popped up from Hyunwoo. He'll tell Kihyun so many things throughout messages even about how annoying the employees' gossip is, or when he is about to attend some consecutive meetings, or simply when he is about to leave the office to go home or other places.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was about to send some pictures of new wallpaper for his office room. Kihyun once said about his wallpaper room for being too dark. He told Hyunwoo to change it for the mood's sake. Brighter surroundings could maybe bring brighter feelings for busy men like Hyunwoo. And Hyunwoo did change it. He didn’t usually accept the other’s suggestion but Kihyun was weird these days so Hyunwoo needed to make sure that he was the one who was normal. <em> You know it's not related, right? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he checked his phone’s galleries to pick up some photos to send to Kihyun, his eyes captured the existence of several new photo files in the gallery in addition to room wallpaper photos. <em> Ah, those are his and Kihyun’s photos taken in Everland Theme Park. </em>Kihyun took so many photos and sent them to Hyunwoo. He didn’t have time to check them all before—There are candid photos of Hyunwoo, there are also photos of theme park rides or accessories, and also there is a photo of Hyunwoo carrying Eunjun. His thumb scrolled his phone screen slowly as his eyes saw every photo and stopped right at their photo at night when he kissed Kihyun's cheek. Kihyun's smile was clearly visible in the photo as his lips pressed against the cheek, it seems like the photo captured at the very right moment before Kihyun's expression turns to surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you smiling to yourself? Did something nice happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes flickered in surprise as he heard someone's voice accompanied by a knock on the door. As it turned out, that person was Hoseok. He walked casually into Hyunwoo's office room with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” He put the cell phone on the table and turned the screen to face the table. “Nothing.” His voice needed to sound as stoic as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok's smile widened. “Kihyun sent me a photo of you at the amusement park. Looks like you guys enjoyed it there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo turned his attention to the several neglected files on the work desk and opened them one by one. “Hm, not really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? I thought you enjoyed your date. I remember there is a photo of you kissing him. It looks adorable.” Hyunwoo's hand movements were delayed when he heard those words. He tried so hard to hold his growing smile. <em> No, he needs to be stoic now. </em> “I am about to say that I agree that the third requirement is fulfilled.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo tilted his head and looked at Hoseok as if making a gesture of not caring about Hoseok's decision at that time. “Well, I don't mind if you think it’s unqualified. I can do it again. What can I do? It must be done, right?” He shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If only there wasn't a knock on the door from Hyungwon, maybe Hoseok's muffled laughter would have echoed through the room. And it could be that the next possibility that happens is that Hyunwoo will be angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry about before, Hyunwoo. It's my fault as a leader. I will teach him to be more careful.” Hyungwon came rather hurriedly carrying some files and putting them on Hyunwoo's desk. Hyungwon had prepared himself for the worst if Hyunwoo went berserk and scolded him. As long as he wasn't fired, listening to Hyunwoo's babbling wasn’t a problem for him, especially regarding his own team's mistakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, Hyunwoo was in a good mood to the point that it made Hyungwon surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's okay. Don't do that again and do a double-check. Luckily I found out about it before the board of directors knew about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, Hyungwon and Hoseok looked at each other silently. Their boss seems to be in a good mood these days. He's not as emotional as usual. Sometimes he said hello back to the employees in the morning when he had just arrived at the office. He was still a terrible person and gave a wall of distance to anyone but people could see progress in his behavior even though it was so small.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Hyunwoo. I'll make sure it won't happen again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo nodded and returned to focus on his work on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon suddenly got an idea, “Hoseok happens to be here, so how about we go out for a drink tonight? I'll pay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's okay for me,” Hoseok exclaimed in an excited tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon nodded, “How about you?” Their attention focused on their boss. Hyunwoo pretended to be surprised yet ignorant, they knew it so well. Actually, it was a brave move for Hyungwon to casually invite Hyunwoo. Usually, his boss went out for drinks alone, then Hyungwon met him accidentally somewhere nearby and finally, they sat together. Hyunwoo always gave off a distant aura before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, I'll tell Kihyun first,” He said without looking at his two employees. It was quite surprising that he didn’t reject the offer immediately. He picked up his cell phone on the table and closed the photo quickly before Hyungwon could see it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ckck, great. The world of marriage. It's good to have someone waiting for you.” Hyungwon babbled as he smiled at Hoseok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kihyun, yes, I'll come home late. Hm, together with Hyungwon and Hoseok.” He paused for a moment. It seemed like Kihyun was complaining about something over the phone. His nagging voice was faintly audible over the speaker. “I won't have dinner at home. Okay. Bye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So?” Hyungwon was waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great. Let's meet after the office hour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was such a rare moment to see Hyunwoo drinking together with someone. Some employees noticed that their boss went out together with the two most popular employees in the company. The three of them looked like beautifully sculpted statues. As usual, they made another interesting gossip about their boss’s brand-new behavior. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” Hyungwon paused a bit while sipping his drink. He gulped and hissed at the bitter sensation, “There are so many employees saying that you’re changed, Hyunwoo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo put back his glass on the brown table, “Why are they saying something funny like that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Hyungwon shrugged his shoulder as he peeked at Hoseok who was paying attention, “There is something different from you since, you know, your wedding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They don’t know about me well. That’s all.” He said it while shaking his glass. The shining light reflected from the glass, giving some distraction to Hyunwoo’s wandered mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you since college days even though we’re not really that close,” Hyunwoo peeked at the tallest man there throughout the corner of his eyes. Definitely, Hyungwon was suspicious about something. “I’m wondering, how do you meet Kihyun? I never saw you dating someone before, and you seemed not interested in the relationship too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand stopped playing with his glass. His attention turned to Hoseok. Of course, he never thought that someone would ask about something like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually, <em> yes, </em> Hyunwoo had never been seen in a serious relationship with someone before. He just played around with somebody who happened to be there and did some, <em> yeah, </em> fun things without any consent and commitment to each other. The interesting part is Hyungwon knew so well about that because he happened to be in the location when each time Hyunwoo had fun with someone out there, even though he didn't know who this ‘someone’ was and also he never saw any existence like Kihyun before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo didn't know what to say. He couldn’t possibly say that they married because of his father’s testament letter. But Hyungwon’s questions made him question himself as to why he felt foreign feelings towards Kihyun now even though he was supposed to hate Kihyun so much before. And, Hoseok. He hated Hoseok and Kihyun the most before. But, this time, he spent more time with Hoseok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, he was supposed to get rid of Kihyun as soon as possible. Hyunwoo should be known that this happened because of those reasons. He didn't think to rule out that possibility. After all, this whole situation happened as part of the game. That’s all, there is no other possibility.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hoseok, too. Seems like you know Kihyun well, right?” Hyungwon’s attention shifted to the bulky man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I know him since Mr. Son was hospitalized.” Hoseok smiled as he looked at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo didn’t know about that; since then they have been an acquaintance. “Kihyun was Mr. Son’s nurse in the hospital back then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon’s face lit up and turned to face Hyunwoo, “Oh, is that so? So, you have seen each other since then and been in a relationship. Wow, such an unexpected event.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo could see how mysterious Hoseok’s smile was to him. Yes, it was true for Hoseok but it was wrong for Hyunwoo. He never even once visited his father in the hospital even though his father was hospitalized for about almost one year. Like, he was fully forgetting about he had a sick father. Or, maybe, he was just being so ignorant about that. Hyunwoo was a bad son to a bad parent like his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s true.” But, there was no situation fit for the explanation so Hyunwoo had to follow Hyungwon's flow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tallest man shook his head in disbelief. He never thought that this super-annoying-Hyunwoo would plant his heart on one exact person. It was such a surprising fact. “Kihyun surely is someone special, right. You married him right away even though you two haven't been in a long relationship. You sure love him so much, huh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Someone special? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, Kihyun is someone special.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun has so many special privileges. He could marry a Son Hyunwoo without any distraction and effort. He could prepare all of Hyunwoo’s needs with his own will without someone having to order him. He could manage Hyunwoo without Hyunwoo’s consent. He could say everything in his mind to Hyunwoo even though they ended up arguing. He did everything he wanted to Hyunwoo. Even, he could make Hyunwoo feel jittery and alert. He didn’t even need Hyunwoo’s permission to do those things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, he is so special for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, he is as special as that to the extent Hyunwoo will get rid of him asap before he does something more terrifying to Hyunwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost midnight as he opened the apartment’s door. He already messaged Kihyun that his wife didn’t need to wait for him that day. But when his step reached the living room, he found Kihyun was lying on the sofa sleeping. His right hand fell to the floor. He slept without any blankets and the television was on. He might be doing the same thing again and again:<em> waiting for Hyunwoo to come home until he overslept. </em>Even though he didn’t need to do it because tomorrow is the weekend and he had more time to rest because he didn’t need to prepare Hyunwoo’s needs in the early morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Kihyun is weird. </em>Yes, he made Hyunwoo pay more attention to him in detail. Like, how his nose scrunched up as Hyunwoo’s finger brushed over it. Or, how his sleeping face looked as annoying as his wake up face. Or, how his chest moved up and down in a rhythmic breath. Or, how his pouting lips made Hyunwoo smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo crouched down and took his wife’s right hand which fell to the floor. He could feel how fit the hand on his palm was. Like, the size or the smoothness. Hyunwoo didn’t know what he wanted to do, maybe he just wanted to wake him up. But instead of waking him up, Hyunwoo brought the smaller hand to his lips and kissed the smooth palm gently as a realization of the fluttering feelings he felt this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Kihyun’s fault to make Hyunwoo feel something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyun—Hyunwoo?” Kihyun woke up in a shocked state. He stared at his husband in disbelief. He pulled his hand which is in Hyunwoo’s grasp quickly. “Wha—What are you doing?” He suddenly got up and back away a few straight away to leave sufficient distance between them. His left hand was still busy holding his right hand as if it had just been hit by a curse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo stood up. His expression didn’t change at all, the same as “usual” Hyunwoo. He stared at Kihyun in an intimidating position. <em> He is just like that, he is always like that. </em> “I’m the one who is supposed to ask why you sleep here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Kihyun was still in his shock euphoria. He shook his head non-stop. “Remember, Hyunwoo. Please calm down, okay. I know that you’re stressed but you need to think straight right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo frowned, “What the fuck are you talking about?” He made a step forward to get closer because Kihyun was definitely acting weird. Maybe something happened to him or something hit his head. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t come near me!” Kihyun tried to hold Hyunwoo’s step by swaying his hands in the air as if he tried to hold Hyunwoo’s movement using air controlling ability.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo sighed irritably. Obviously, his wife's behavior was weird and ridiculous. “Whatever, I’m gonna get a shower now,” he said as he walked past Kihyun and closed his bedroom door. Finally, Hyunwoo made a conclusion: He was the normal one and Kihyun was the one who was acting weird. That conclusion was reinforced by Kihyun screaming in the middle of the night while stamping his feet onto the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You damn Lee Minhyuk! You scared the hell out of me! I’m gonna kill you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finishing showering, Hyunwoo left the room to get a glass of water. However, Kihyun was still in the living room watching television.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” <em> Didn't he fall asleep earlier? Why is he watching television now, </em>Hyunwoo said to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun mumbled while chewing on potato chips that Hyunwoo bought when they were shopping, “I was going to sleep, but there is a good movie being shown.” Hyunwoo turned his head and found a film with a thrilling action scene on television. Well, Hyunwoo rarely watched the television so he wasn't interested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His attention back to Kihyun who leaned on the sofa. His eyes focused on the scene and sometimes he reacted to follow the storyline of the film. Hyunwoo thought for a moment. The sofa was too small for him but there was a thick warm carpet on the floor. After that, he shifted the table in front of the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Kihyun complained when Hyunwoo kicked his leg away from under the table and he moved the table slowly so as not to get in the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sit on the floor.” Kihyun gave him a confused look and Hyunwoo had to raise his voice. “Just do it.” Even though he was confused, he still complied with Hyunwoo's request. He sat on the floor and leaned against the foot of the sofa. Next step, Hyunwoo laid on his side facing the television and made Kihyun's thigh as his pillow. “Do it again,” He ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doing what?” Kihyun was busy munching potato chips. Hyunwoo glared at him, took the chips bag, and threw it somewhere in annoyance. “Hey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you stupid or something? Why don't you understand?” He tugged at his wife’s left hand—because his right hand was full of crumbled chips—and put it on his own head. Hyunwoo needed a comfortable position while watching the television so he won’t get bored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was dumbfounded but he did it as the request. He caressed Hyunwoo’s hair gently and sometimes gave him massages on his eyebrows line bones because Kihyun noticed that Hyunwoo often massages his own upper bridge nose due to staring at the laptop screen too long. “What were you doing with Hoseok-hyung and Hyungwon? Have you eaten? Should I warm up some foods?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need,” He shook his head faintly due to the position. His eyelids felt a little bit heavy. “Hm, just talking about random things—” He clicked his tongue and snapped, “—Don’t use your right hand, it smelled like msg.” But, Kihyun was laughing and keeping his right finger on Hyunwoo’s nose to make him angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Today, I met Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun. Because you said you got home late and I cooked many foods so I delivered them some food.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah? Who the hell are they?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun frowned in disbelief. He yelled, “What? They’re my friends. You met them at our wedding and when you picked me up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Hyunwoo pursed his lips, “Those monkeys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Monkey—” Kihyun’s voice stuck on the tips of his tongue. <em> Monkey, hamster, potato, ugly. Why, why. </em> “—I don’t believe you!” He didn’t understand why Hyunwoo always made him lose his temper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They look like that, kind of noisy. Except, the shorter one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever!” He pinched Hyunwoo’s cheeks and his husband yelled, “It’s hurt! You ugly,” Suddenly he got up and took revenge on Kihyun’s face. He pinched the whole cheeks and messed up the form like a dough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No! Let me go!” He squealed as Hyunwoo’s hands kept the pressure on his whole face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As both of his hands released those red cheeks, Hyunwoo finally realized something. He didn’t know since when he felt so comfortable talking about random things like this with Kihyun. He just did it subconsciously. In addition, because Kihyun always accepts whatever conditions occur between them such as Hyunwoo often gets angry, Hyunwoo calls him ugly, Hyunwoo messes with his bamboo plants, and even when Hyunwoo is silent and thinking a lot, Kihyun is there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I'll be there to listen, so you can count on me.” </em> —Actually, those words have been ringing in Hyunwoo's mind since their first date. It was those words that felt like magic that made Hyunwoo think Kihyun was different from usual. Those words are like a guarantee that Kihyun will always be by his side to listen to his every complaint, whether it's good or bad complaints. Those words made him unconsciously say whatever was in his head to Kihyun even though it was just information about Hyunwoo eating a delicious lunch with a business partner and many other simple things. <em> Yeah, something like that. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe, Hyungwon was right, Kihyun is someone special.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyunwoo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His orbs dazzled like a light reflex on seawater, making Hyunwoo slightly close his eyes due to the resulting sparkle. He was enchanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His one hand grabbed the nape of his wife’s neck so that his small face looked up to him. Hyunwoo needed to focus on one place. <em> The lips. </em> He tilted his head and then crashed his own lips to the thin lips and gave a peck. It was a surprising thing for Kihyun as his body jolted as their lips crashed together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Is this what they say as frustration release? Or is this something else? Another Hoseok's requirement? </em>Kihyun didn’t know about that. But he stayed still in his place and didn’t fight back as their gaze met when Hyunwoo let go of his kiss before kissing him once again in a more passionate way. Hyunwoo tried to conquer his lips’ smoothness by nibbling his upper lips as Kihyun tried to take a soft breath. Such an endearing moment when Kihyun finally enjoyed the kiss as he kissed him back slowly and then they were kissing for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only the television and a potato chips bag were neglected there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't be too happy, yet. I, as the author, will not let you continue to be happy Hyunwoo. Hahahahah. /evil laugh/</p>
<p>I managed to get rid of the notes for the first chapter that carried over to the next chapter but now the notes are all gone. OMG. I’m stupid.</p>
<p>If you are waiting for the fourth requirement, it's a shame this chapter hasn't brought that up yet. Because I need some progress before going to the next level. That's how a relationship works, it can't be an instant.</p>
<p>Thank you for your support! I hope you like the chapter! Please let me know your opinion in the comment section! See you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He... hello?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you have to do it, Hyung? Why? Explain to me.” Changkyun stood restless. He tried so hard to hold back his emotions. He always acted like that, was mostly silent, and hid all his emotions from others. However, there was one person whom he always wished could hear himself, listen to his complaints and listen to all the worries in his soul.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He needs him. Because he really likes that person.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There were only the two of them there, standing looking at the children playing in the hospital garden. Spring had just come. A gentle breeze made the hair sway beautifully in the afternoon sun. The flower buds began to grow in the contrast to his feelings.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Changkyun knew very well that he had no right to do or question anything. He is nothing to that person. But after Jooheon and Minhyuk shared a shocking story with him, Changkyun ran as frantically as possible to his memory hospital with the person he really loved.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe I’m just crazy.” Kihyun slowly sat on the garden’s bench, remembering about his mind became insanely stupid because of his curiosity and excitement. He swayed his feet, looking for some entertainment on it. Distracting his own heart’s wish.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Changkyun laughed sadly. His eyebrows bent painfully. “In two days you will be someone's wife. Do you understand, Hyung? This is not a game.” He walked over and stood in front of Kihyun. Looking at him observant with rejection. “I know you have a kind heart but this is not the way it is.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I've decided,” Kihyun looked up, staring at Changkyun's eyes, who were calm but hiding something turbulent. “Please understand.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the two days, only two days before, Changkyun had to know the harsh reality. Is he that kind of insignificant to Kihyun’s life? To the point that he found out about all this through other people's mouths even two days before the wedding. Changkyun knew very well that Kihyun never looked at him the way he wanted. However, at least, please let him defend the feelings he had been holding onto.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What should I do so you don’t do it?” His voice sounded deeper and demanding. Hoping that the person will listen to the groaning of his painful heart.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don't need to do anything. I know you're worried about me. Minhyuk and Jooheon also questioned my decision.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t treat me the same as them!” Kihyun’s eyes widened in surprise. It was the first time Changkyun shouted to him. His voice echoed and turned the garden into silence. Broke the gentle breeze and made it into a storm. Usually, He is a mature and composed person. He never once raised his tone to anyone. He always makes Kihyun comfortable around him. He is an obedient younger brother.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t get so mad. You make me scared.” He smiled awkwardly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do I have to be rude to you so that you listen to me and treat me the way I want?” Changkyun swallowed the fear of the limits created by the appearance of fear of loss. His orbs clouded with anger at himself who was so unfortunate that he had always been unnoticed after all he had done.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s wrong with you? You’re not like usual.” He said scaredly. Clenching his fist due to a strange aura around Changkyun.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re always treating me like a kid. Do you know how much I hurt because of that?” His voice became dangerously deeper and aggressive. Making a burning sensation under the skin. In addition to his cold gaze. “Do you even know about my feelings?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kihyun was frowning. Not even a single thing he could understand. Changkyun was there, standing before him with darkened iris, bitten lips, and proud stance. He never once did an overlapping presence before. He is always quiet and smiles sweetly at Kihyun. He always follows Kihyun wherever Kihyun goes. He always agrees with whatever Kihyun says. He also always gives whatever Kihyun wants. He always follows the flow of Kihyun’s life. Because that’s how much influence Kihyun has in his life. However, at this time, he stood like a man who would survive even if he was alone and he could decide for himself what he wanted to do. Being free and out of control. Trying to break the wall.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kihyun finally understood that Changkyun was serious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Changkyun, What’s—” Kihyun was about to stand up but Changkyun stepped one time closer. Interrupting Kihyun to run away from his grasp.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.” He didn’t give Kihyun any time to react. His gaze was sharp and forced but there was great hope in it. He just wants to have his Hyung the way he wants it. The turmoil erupted and couldn’t be endured because of the fear of losing. “More than you can imagine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In fact, Changkyun didn’t want to force his will on Kihyun. He understood that feelings couldn’t be forced like that. But, did he have the option to protect his own feelings and also to have the person he adored the most? It was a no.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kihyun stared straight into those dark eyes. The cool breeze and the swaying lush leaves didn’t match the tears that would fall from the younger’s cheek. Did it mean that his decision has hurt someone’s feelings? Was Kihyun too stupid to realize what he’s been up to all this time? Was it just an overreaction of shock?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you understand my feelings with this statement? Will you change your decision? Don’t you always say that you love me? Why can’t you prove it now? I don’t ask you to be my lover or anything. I just need you by my side.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kihyun didn't know how to react. Will silence solve the problem? Could silence reduce the pain? Was saying ‘sorry’ enough for him? But Kihyun couldn’t take another step back. The situation said that he must put honesty first.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry,” was actually the last option he would say but his feelings and body couldn't sync with each other. “I love you but it’s not—”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Changkyun was fed up with the situation. All of that was just an imagination to treat the pain of rejection. He knew it so clearly. “You liar. You don’t even tell me about your marriage. The emptiness is where I am in your eyes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no.” Kihyun shook his head hard. He stood up and tried to look at Changkyun. He wanted to convey how sincere he felt but it didn’t reach the person concerned. “It’s not like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then, tell me your reason, Hyung. So I can decide.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kihyun was a bit confused at the statement but he really put the honesty first even though it would be so painful, “It's because…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes grew sad. It was a painful moment when Changkyun heard the reason himself from Kihyun’s mouth. Finally, he understood that he never had a second chance. He gave up. Kihyun’s happiness is his happiness after all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changkyun cracked his eyes open. Slowly the light struck until finally, he could see a familiar white ceiling. He also could hear familiar voices in the next room. Someone was watching television and another someone did some running in place thus making a thumping sound on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head was so hurt after he remembered his dream. Why did he have to dream about those painful memories? Why his feeling couldn’t be tamed down even though he already gave up? These aching feelings couldn’t be easily eliminated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Changkyun, are you awake?” Jooheon opened the door roughly, making Changkyun’s head even dizzier. Both of them stayed up late last night working on a group project for the last year of university. It’s been three days since he stayed at Jooheon and Minhyuk’s rented house. It had also become his routine before, namely staying there for a few days when Kihyun was still living with his two friends. Changkyun lives alone in a small apartment that is quite far away from there but is closer to the university.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changkyun hummed weakly in response to Jooheon’s question. His neck ached due to sleeping on the floor with a too soft pillow. Fortunately, spring is at its peak so the temperature is not as cold as the transition from winter to spring. He slept in an empty room without a bed, only on a bed cover, next to the living room which is usually used for guests, or usually only Changkyun who uses it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. Clean up quickly and then let’s have breakfast.” Jooheon closed the door after saying that. Changkyun could hear Jooheon’s faint noise wanting to change the television channel to listen to music shows in the morning. He already sang some rap parts of the song. Minhyuk grumbled because he wanted to watch the morning news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for him to get up and go out to breakfast. The three of them sat on the floor and the food was served on a small round table in the middle of the living room. Minhyuk came with a plate of stir-fried vegetables and a plate of fried eggs. The weekend is Minhyuk’s turn to cook. Usually, there is kimchi, but that day their supply of kimchi ran out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How come it's only this?” Jooheon complained as he saw that there were only two ordinary side dishes and he could guess that it must be less salty because Minhyuk cooked them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who told you two to eat up Kihyun’s cooking last night. I told you to keep it for this morning. So feel the consequences.” Minhyuk took some stir-fried vegetables into his bowl and ate them with chopsticks along with rice. Jooheon pouted. Changkyun did not comment because he got a free meal there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, I want to eat Kihyun-hyung’s mandu.” He said while chewing his fried egg voraciously. “I thought I would be happy because there was no Kihyun-hyung so I could relax.” Jooheon never thought that he would miss his nagging Hyung. Maybe because they are used to always being together in that small house, even though Jooheon can’t remember since when they lived together to save more money. Yesterday, Kihyun came with lots of food. Jooheon didn’t eat properly for the past few days because he was busy with the project, so all of the food was immediately eaten by him and Changkyun in just a few hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changkyun contemplated. If only he could prevent Kihyun from marrying that stranger, maybe things would have been very different today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be patient. They have just completed the third requirement.” Minhyuk chimed in before drinking water. This weekend, Minhyuk has no work shifts at the hospital so he could take a relaxing break at home. “Don't regret what you said after he came back here huh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something bothered Changkyun after hearing Minhyuk’s last words. “So, is he coming back?” He asked hopefully, though it shouldn’t be hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk nodded. Jooheon got up to get extra rice. “Hoseok-hyung told me that Kihyun told Son Hyunwoo that the seventh requirement is divorce. He said it while revealing the second requirement letter after the wedding party.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changkyun widened his eyes. He had absolutely no clue about the letter’s contents. “Really !?” He questioned aloud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s unusual for you to scream that way. Is that surprising?” Minhyuk raised one eyebrow and looked at the younger with various speculations swirling in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Kihyun-hyung said to me that he is—” His words were interrupted after an interesting answer was realized by him. Of course, whatever Kihyun’s reasons for doing that, it's not a reason that will make him stay with that stranger forever because of the agreement letter. Wait, does that mean Changyun was so narrow-minded before?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So, does that mean he still has a chance?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jooheon, you want to eat mandu, right?” Changkyun asked in a weirdly excited tone. Minhyuk was frowning along with the conversation. Jooheon nodded excitedly. “So, this is the weekend, right? Minhyuk-hyung has no work. Jooheon and I can take some rest. It has been a long time since we spent time together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Jooheon exclaimed as he clapped his hand in high spirit. “Let’s invite Kihyun-hyung here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk slapped his cheek playfully. “You only want to eat Kihyun’s food, right?” Jooheon was grinning. Well, it wasn’t a lie but it was also a fact that it has been a long time since they spent time together enjoying a barbeque or watching a movie together. Yesterday, Kihyun only came to drop food. He immediately returned to the apartment with the reason he was worried that Hyunwoo would come home early. Therefore, they didn’t have time to talk much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. Just call him.” Minhyuk handed over his cellphone to Jooheon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me call him, hyung.” Changkyun was holding out his hand towards Minhyuk before the cellphone was taken by Jooheon. They looked at each other. It is very rare for a Changkyun to appear overly excited about something because usually, he is silent and talks when he needs to. However, Minhyuk knew so well that Kihyun spoiled Changkyun the most so he definitely wouldn’t refuse Changkyun’s ‘rare’ request.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an exciting moment. Changkyun rarely met Kihyun since the wedding, even though he saw Kihyun almost every day at the hospital before. Since the wedding, he met Kihyun for a while when Kihyun ran away from his apartment a few weeks ago and yesterday he met him in less than a minute. Actually, he missed Kihyun a lot but because of the situation after his love statement, Changkyun felt a little awkward even though Kihyun seemed to be acting like usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kihyun-hyung, can you come here?” It felt so different now. It felt like usual. Like, their usual daily life. Yeah. that’s right. Like usual he tried to get Kihyun’s attention. That’s what should have happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun opened his eyes slowly. The first time he felt it was a sore in his back. He laid on his back, stretching and growling. Even though his sight was still not clear, he could see the television was still on as he lifted his head. He groaned. Finally, he realized he fell asleep again in the living room. He slept his head back violently on the pillow; Oh my god the pillow was uncomfortable. He needed to buy new sofa pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he stretched and laid to his side, his shoulders jolted as he saw Hyunwoo lying next to him. He laid sideways facing Kihyun. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing softly. Instantly Kihyun remembered what happened last night. If only there were no shocking sounds from the action movie scene, maybe their sweet kiss would have lasted a little longer. Kihyun didn’t know how to react at that time, but afterward, Hyunwoo took the sofa cushion and lay on the floor watching television and didn’t say anything. Therefore, Kihyun just followed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun kept his sight at Hyunwoo’s sleeping face. It was the first time Kihyun saw his husband’s sleeping face. Usually, Hyunwoo was up by himself without having Kihyun wake him up. In addition, he would come out of his bedroom already dressed up. So, such a scene never happened before. Kihyun realized that Hyunwoo’s face wasn’t that annoying while sleeping. He looks innocent. His eyebrows dropped slightly while sleeping. But what was most surprising was his messy hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He giggled to himself as his hand reached Hyunwoo’s messy hair. As soon as his fingertips touched Hyunwoo’s hair, suddenly a flashback appeared about how Hyunwoo really hated him and wanted to get rid of Kihyun from his life immediately. That is true. Kihyun didn’t dream of a sweet moment like this because he knew his main goal was just role-playing. He never expected Hyunwoo would treat him as his real wife. He didn’t marry this person to continue living together by his side. Yes, he’s just playing a role.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun got up and sat pensively. He looked back at the sleeping face. He patted his own cheeks to break the doubts. Yes. He was ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunwoo, wake up. I have to clean this room.” He said while patting Hyunwoo’s arm that was lying on the floor. He heard Hyunwoo hiss but his eyes were still closed. Kihyun had to pat him harder several times until finally he slowly got up and sat down. His eyes were still closed and seemed unwilling to open them. His hair was messy like a bird’s nest. It was 6 in the morning, maybe they just fell asleep for about 3-4 hours. Hyunwoo looked so exhausted plus last night he just went out for a drink with Hoseok and Hyungwon. Maybe he felt a headache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to work again this weekend?” Hyunwoo shook his head weakly. He didn’t have enough strength to answer. His eyes were closed and his brows furrowed. If Hyunwoo didn’t work extra, Kihyun could relax more. Besides, Hyunwoo was able to rest a little longer too. Although usually, Hyunwoo is so diligent in jogging on the weekend morning. “Then, go back to sleep in your room. I’ll wake you up when breakfast is ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo cracked his one eye open to peek at Kihyun. He nodded slowly even though his face was scrunched up, it was obvious he was so annoyed at being awakened. He stood up and walked towards his room unsteadily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to eat for breakfast?” Kihyun asked before Hyunwoo reached his doorknob. He didn’t give any answer. He just swayed his hand in the air to tell that he was fine with everything. Well, Hyunwoo likes to complain but he never complains about anything related to Kihyun’s homemade food. Actually, that was the cutest moment Kihyun ever saw from his husband. Kihyun never saw Hyunwoo being that cute when he was upset. Then, he kicked weakly at the door of his room and then fell on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took two hours for him to prepare everything like cleaning the room, cooking, and also get a shower. Being a wife is not easy actually. Sometimes he was so confused about what kind of food he should cook. It was also tiring to clean up everything especially when Hyunwoo was making a mess with all his stuff. After finishing his duty, he woke up Hyunwoo by knocking on his opened bedroom door; Hyunwoo rarely let his door open like that. It took 30 minutes for Hyunwoo to finally show up to the dining room with a fresh white T-shirt and brown pants and he found out that Kihyun was already eating his breakfast without waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you eating first?” He was irritated seeing Kihyun’s so-fake-innocent-face. These days they used to eat together at the same time, that’s why Hyunwoo felt so irritated. He sat and began to eat his food hungrily. Sometimes he was being so childish by taking all of the chicken's slice to make Kihyun sulking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I need to go,” He swallowed slowly before continuing his words, “I’m gonna stay in my rented house together with my friends this weekend.” He put his chopstick in the bowl because he was done eating his breakfast. He got up to wash his dishes. “I’ve prepared a lot of food. So, you just need to warm them in the microwave, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Are you leaving me alone?” Hyunwoo almost spat out his own rice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” He nodded without looking at his husband. He was busy washing his bowl. “Minhyuk has no shift this weekend so we’re planning to have fun. It has been a while since we’re spending time together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just met them yesterday, why do you need to meet them again?” Hyunwoo clearly was annoyed. His voice grew louder in each syllable. He slammed his spoon on the table. Kihyun was surprised at the loud thump sound and nagged him to behave. But of course, Hyunwoo would never listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? It’s a rare time. Mostly I spend days in this apartment alone. I need some entertainment, you know.” He washed his hands in the end before putting the tableware on their shelf. Hyunwoo was frowning. He never expected that this kind of situation would happen. Kihyun never went anywhere too long especially when Hyunwoo was home. In contrast, Hyunwoo was the one who went somewhere without inviting Kihyun. But, now, it’s a big no-no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t allow you.” He went back to focus on his breakfast as Kihyun glared at him in disbelief. He yelped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, I don’t allow it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo kept quiet. He chewed his food and ignored Kihyun’s “why why why” endlessly questions. Kihyun gasped in disbelief because Hyunwoo kept ignoring his question. “Why? I never forbid you to go somewhere. Why don’t you let me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, Kihyun was so stubborn to the point he won’t keep quiet until he gets what he wants. Hyunwoo snapped due to unbearable rejection, “Because I’m not gonna work this weekend and I’m at home!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun pursed his lips. He didn’t understand the relation. “So what? I know that's why I cook a lot for you so you don’t have to go out there or use delivery services.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo sighed irritably. “That’s why you’re stupid!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out an irritated sigh. He has his hands on his hips. Let Kihyun regret it by thinking that Hyunwoo can be cute when he is upset. No, he’s really not cute. In fact, peaceful life in their household was never an option after all. So, if he thought that Hyunwoo was going through an identity crisis, it was all wrong. Hyunwoo is still Hyunwoo. He never changed. “I don't care, I'll still go there.” Kihyun stepped on Hyunwoo’s barefoot until finally he reflexively lifted his leg and made his knee hit the dining table’s leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurt!” He stroked his knee. The sensation was exactly the same as Hyunwoo’s arm was bitten by Kihyun before he ran away from the house. “Whatever! Just do whatever you want! I don’t care! You don’t have to come back here again!” He yelled to Kihyun who was walking to his own bedroom without even looking back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo was pissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was smiling before him as Jooheon opened the door. He brought a medium duffel bag. It was surprising to Jooheon a bit due to the question of why he needed to bring so many clothes even though his many clothes were still in his previous bedroom there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, the power Changkyun holds is scary. You really come fast, hyung.” He said as he helped Kihyun to bring his bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that. I just miss you guys. It has been a while since we’re spending time together. I’m so excited.” Clearly, Jooheon could see how strange Kihyun’s smiling face was. His hyung never smiled so awkwardly to him before. He suspected that there was another thing behind the smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You’re sure there is no something wrong with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Kihyun shook his head. He stepped into the house and prevented Jooheon from closing the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you come, Kihyun.” Minhyuk walked past the corridor bringing a glass of water. He sipped it slowly. “How about your husband? Is he okay if you’re staying here?” Minhyuk was afraid the same thing happened last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun gulped nervously. But before he answered, Changkyun came and slowly approached him. “Kihyun-hyung. I miss you.” He took Kihyun’s hand and held it tightly. He also hadn’t forgotten to smile sweetly at him like he usually does. His smile was a familiar sight but his holding hand was something surprising. Minhyuk and Jooheon looked at each other confusingly. Changkyun has never been so touchy before to anyone. Kihyun faintly smiled at him. “Let’s get in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, wait—” Kihyun looked back at the entrance door and there was someone he knew so well standing there with an annoyed face. He wore a long black coat and shiny Pantofel shoes. His chin looked up, giving an intimidating aura around them. There was no one dared to look straight into his burning eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changkyun looked slightly irritated but he could hold it behind his poker face. He did nothing but intertwined his own fingers with Kihyun’s. Someone at the door didn’t say anything but his eyes kept on one exact point, that was: his wife’s hand was held by someone else and it made his mood get worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk silently slapped his own forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo was there, sitting so sturdy on the carpet floor together with nervous Jooheon and ignorant Changkyun. There was no one there talking. The tension was so heavy. On the other side, Minhyuk dragged Kihyun to the kitchen to whisper to each other secretly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you inviting him here?” Minhyuk didn’t know how to express his frustrated feeling. Sometimes he kept glancing at the living room to make sure Hyunwoo wasn’t listening to their conversation. The house is quite narrow so it was so clear to hear a voice around the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t invite him here. He is so confusing. He told me that he didn’t allow me to go here, he was mad and told me to not go back to our apartment but suddenly he wanted to come. I don’t understand what he is thinking.” Kihyun groaned. He felt a painful headache because Hyunwoo kept complaining along the way about why they needed to do this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with that? Why didn’t he allow you to go alone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” His body was trembling to the panic attack. “What should we do now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ask me. He’s your husband.” Kihyun punched Minhyuk’s arm as he said that. His friend didn’t help at all. “Don’t tell me he already realized that we know about the letters?” Minhyuk made a suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. He doesn’t even know my friends’ names before.” Actually, yes, as fas Kihyun could tell, Hyunwoo didn’t know that his best friends knew about the letters. As far as he knew, Hyunwoo was supposed to act nicely in front of his friends but there was something wrong with him today that he didn’t even greet them, and also his face looked so annoyed. “And what’s wrong with his mood? Why does he look so angry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk sighed heavily. It can’t be helped. “Sometimes you’re so clueless. Whatever.” He stepped out to the living room leaving dumbfounded Kihyun. He noticed that Jooheon tried to communicate with Hyunwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Hyunwoo paid attention to him carefully. “What should I call you, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you can call him ‘hyung’. You’re older than Kihyun and me, right, Hyunwoo-ssi?” Minhyuk sat next to him. His capability to melt the situation was really helpful in this kind of situation. “Also, you’re married to our precious friend, so, right?” He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” Hyunwoo’s answer was calm enough to make Kihyun shiver. He knew it so well there was something terrifying behind that calm voice. But it didn’t matter because Hyunwoo was doing his requirement so well at least even though his face said the contrary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I’ll call you Hyunwoo-hyung.” Hyunwoo didn’t respond to that. Actually, he wasn’t used to being called so in a friendly way like that. “This orange-head is Lee Jooheon and the black one is Im Changkyun. And my name is Lee Minhyuk.” Finally, Hyunwoo could differentiate them more clearly than before. Because he never paid attention to their introduction right before his wedding day. He also noted someone. Someone who looked at him so challenging. The younger alpha, Im Changkyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a while since we spent the weekend together. So I hope you can enjoy it with us, too.” Kihyun was glad because Jooheon is friendly and flexible so maybe he could handle Hyunwoo’s emotional fluctuation. And also due to the second requirement, Hyunwoo has to be a kind husband around the public so he won’t do something troublesome. Hyunwoo slightly nodded even though he didn’t say anything. Jooheon shifted his attention to Kihyun and suddenly became so whiny and it made Hyunwoo frown. “Kihyun-hyung, I crave your mandu. Please cook it for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I came here to have fun. Not to be your slave, you little shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He craves it so much, Hyung. Don’t be so mean to him.” Changkyun said it softly as he smiled at him. Kihyun sighed and walked over to the refrigerator to check the ingredients.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you playing favorites? You do it right away if Changkyun asks you.” Jooheon stood up and followed Kihyun to the kitchen. He kept whining until finally, Kihyun patted his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not playing favorites. You just ask too much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help you, Hyung.” Changkyun exclaimed as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Leaving silent Hyunwoo and grumbling Minhyuk. Minhyuk tried to distract the mess by turning on the television.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at him. He helps me. He’s not like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo realized that the whole house tried to rob Kihyun’s attention so much. He didn’t know why he was there, sitting like a fool. He never once in this kind of situation before, or at least, he always tried to avoid this kind of situation, or maybe there was no possibility that he would meet this kind of situation. He glanced at the way to the kitchen. He could hear the conversation because they were so loud but he couldn’t see them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, you can take Changkyun as you like. I’ll take your husband.” Jooheon walked out of the kitchen and sat on the carpet roughly next to Hyunwoo. “Hyunwoo-hyung, can you play games?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What games?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk was so sure that Hyunwoo was mad. Maybe he didn’t want to be bothered but Jooheon couldn’t read the situation well. Jooheon frowned. “We can play it together as a team. Minhyuk-hyung is good at games.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to play it.” It was clearly a rejection. But Hyunwoo said it honestly because he never played games with anyone. Of course, in his school days, he was alone so he didn’t have friends to play with some kind of games which were so popular back then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you,” Jooheon shouted happily as he moved to set the game console and took over the television to play the games. Minhyuk could only follow his flow because he didn’t want to make the situation get worse. “So, we’ll start the beginner one first for you to learn Hyung. It’s gonna be fun if we can play it together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jooheon taught him so well about how to play the games. Actually, he was doing so good by distracting Hyunwoo’s attention to somewhere else so the alpha forgot about the two people in the next room being so flirty with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, is this okay?” Changkyun handed him a container filled with meat and vegetables to be used for the mandu filling. Kihyun peeked at the contents of the container and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you tried the taste?” His hands were busy kneading the flour dough for the outer shell. In fact, he was a bit lazy to cook it, plus some of the ingredients weren’t there so he had to leave for a while to buy the missing ingredients.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changkyun stuck his finger in the filling and licked it, “I think it’s okay. Please try it too, hyung.” He took the nearest spoon and scooped a bit of the filling, then fed it to Kihyun. After tasting it for a while, Kihyun felt that the filling was perfect. Well, working with Changkyun is the best because he has the sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something in Changkyun that made Kihyun wonder. He tried to seek Kihyun’s attention as long as he helped the older to prepare the ingredients like asking if what he did is right, whether the cut of meat is suitable or just asking about which container to use. However, the things he asked about weren’t things that should be asked because Changkyun had often helped Kihyun. He should know about everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, it was a normal thing that Changkyun always helped him with anything, especially simple things like preparing food or cleaning dishes. He always did it without being asked, he was the one who always offered to help Kihyun. Sometimes, he brings food when Kihyun has many work shifts at the hospital. He also often picked up and drove Kihyun home until he finally stayed over at the house. He did it without being asked. So, Changkyun’s existence is like a natural and certain thing. However, after he said that he loved Kihyun more than Kihyun thought, his attitude changed suddenly. He became more independent and cold, which made Kihyun worry. After getting a call from him, Kihyun was quite excited because he sounded like the usual Changkyun. Then, even now, he looked like he always was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, there is flour on your face,” His hand grabbed Kihyun's face, cupped him slowly, and rubbed it gently until the remaining flour was not left on his face. Kihyun stared at him silently and Changkyun replied with a small smile that made his dimples appear. Kihyun noticed that Changkyun’s facial features were slowly changing. He looks more mature now in a short period of time. He was even seen growing taller and his hair was starting to grow longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But before Kihyun could question it, he felt something possessively looping around his waist and made his body gasp. The scent around his body became familiar masculine as his back met the broad chest. Kihyun turned his head in surprise and found Hyunwoo’s flat face nearby facing him. Changkyun sighed. He was back to stirred the contents of the container and added the eggs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunwoo?” He tried to stare at his husband over his shoulder. He kept his palms away so as not to dirty Hyunwoo’s shirt. He was getting used to Hyunwoo’s “weird” behavior lately. “What’s wrong? Do you need something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Compared to answering, Hyunwoo glanced at him out of the corner of the eye. The back of his hand rubbed Kihyun’s cheek which was still a bit dirty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk and Jooheon peeked behind the wall worried. They panicked a little when suddenly Hyunwoo stopped playing games and came to the kitchen. He didn’t say anything and just walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun’s nose scrunched up. He pursed his lips confusingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t it obvious what he's been doing since earlier? Why asking?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shook his body and tried to get out of Hyunwoo’s arm cage. He pushed Hyunwoo’s body away. “You can see for yourself, right. Don’t disturb me. Just wait in the living room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, Hyung, Did I fold it properly?” Instantly Kihyun turned his attention to Changkyun who was trying to fill the skin with filling and folded it like the authentic shape of a mandu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah right. You're very good, huh.” He said while giggling</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo harshly left making the friction all over his clothes heard as he stepped out of the kitchen. Suddenly, Kihyun realized something. It was unusual for Hyunwoo to just leave. Usually, ever since the “weird” Hyunwoo appeared, he would forcefully bother Kihyun and not let go of his grip until he was satisfied. Kihyun tilted his head in confusion. Afterwards, he heard the faint voice of Jooheon who invited Hyunwoo to the nearest supermarket to buy cola and some extra snacks for their event tonight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a shame they couldn’t do a barbeque because there is no space there. Usually, they will do a barbeque in Changkyun’s place because the building has a rooftop. So it has been decided they will spend time watching movies and talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was quite surprised because Hyunwoo was so behaved and even he didn’t complain about how small the house was; well, his head almost hit the bathroom door’s ceiling. He also could have some good conversations with Jooheon and Minhyuk like about his previous residence, his building office, or even the simplest thing like what kind of food he likes or about the games they played together. But, he didn’t do well with Changkyun. They became silent when alone, maybe because Changkyun was usually calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ready,” Kihyun came carefully bringing a big plate of freshly steamed mandu and also the sauce. There was a lot of food on the table. Kihyun brought all his food from their apartment because Hyunwoo came with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Hyung. You’re the best. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The best,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” said Jooheon while giggling happily. He already had a pair of chopsticks in his hand, ready to finish all of them. He took it and blew the hot smoke coming out. Minhyuk and Changkyun followed him to conquer the food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun tiredly sighed. “You brat. You didn’t even help me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jooheon shook his head proud, “Because I’m busy with this man. We’re best friends now.” He patted Hyunwoo’s shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he being so friendly with Hyunwoo? Nevermind. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You’re not eating, Hyunwoo-hyung? Kihyun-hyung’s mandu is the best, you should try it,” said Jooheon with a full mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo chose another food, “No. I don’t feel like eating it.” Kihyun pouted as he heard those words. It was the first time Hyunwoo refused to eat his food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what kind of movie are we going to watch tonight?” Minhyuk took the remote and tried to find some recordings. “Ah, I recorded this last night because I was too tired to watch it. This movie. The rating is good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s watch it.” Changkyun agreed as he looked at Kihyun because he knew that Kihyun loves this kind of movie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun flickered. It was the movie he and Hyunwoo watched last night. But of course, he didn’t really pay attention to the movie because there were so many distractions. He peeked at his husband but Hyunwoo looked so ignorant. He was busy with his food and didn’t give any comment about it. Let’s say that Kihyun didn’t pay attention to the movie once again even though the others were so absorbed with the story, of course except for Hyunwoo because he seemed don’t care about it because he flatly stared at the screen and sometimes occasionally talk to Jooheon or Minhyuk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?” Changkyun dragged his body closer to Kihyun. He seemed to notice Kihyun didn’t enjoy the movie even though there were so many good scenes. He even stopped eating the food. Usually, he would make noise when some good scenes appear. “Are you okay? Is it boring?” He leaned closer to peek at the older’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s good. I’m okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, smiled a little, and then sat hugging his legs. He bit his bottom lips restlessly. He didn’t know what he was expecting but he felt a bit disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Hyunwoo stood up and made all attention go to him. “I’m sleepy. You guys can enjoy the movie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hee, Hyunwoo-hyung. You’re no fun.” Jooheon whined. “You know the room, right? Kihyun’s room is to the left after the stairs. I already brought your stuff there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyuk was paying attention to how Kihyun’s eyes kept following the way Hyunwoo went until he disappeared. He smiled and went back to watch the movie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kihyun-hyung,” Changkyun called but he didn’t answer. “Kihyun-hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sleepy, too? Do you want some coffee or your favorite tea? I’ll make it for you,” Changkyun offered. It was also the usual thing he would do for Kihyun especially when they were doing something together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was thinking but he didn’t know what exactly he was thinking. He wanted to take the offer but also he was confused. “Yes, oh, no, I mean—” He got up, “—I think, just enjoy the movie.” He immediately went upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a trouble,” Minhyuk hummed and then gulped a glass of cola. Jooheon shrugged playfully. Changkyun slightly sighed and Minhyuk was paying attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was Hyunwoo lying on Kihyun’s bed. The bed looked even smaller now because of his larger build and also because it is a single bed. He laid on his side and rested his head on his arm. His eyes slightly opened as he heard someone opened the door slowly. He didn’t have to peek because he knew that was Kihyun from how he stepped on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunwoo, have you slept?” Hyunwoo could feel how the bed was bouncing as Kihyun sat on the edge. He laid facing the other side so Kihyun couldn’t see his face. The silence fell for a few minutes and Hyunwoo didn’t answer him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you mad at me?” It was silent again. It was unusual for Kihyun to be bothered about whether Hyunwoo was mad or not. He didn’t care before, like whatever Hyunwoo did, as long as they could play their role well then it was fine. But he didn’t know why he felt restless now as Hyunwoo kept silent all the way. “Is it coming here boring for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Finally, Hyunwoo answered and it made Kihyun a bit happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what is it? Was it because I ignored your permission to come here? But you tag along so I think you’re fine with it.” Well, actually, Kihyun was thinking about it. Even though Hyunwoo is annoying, he always made promises to Kihyun like got home earlier so they could eat together. It made Kihyun happy that Hyunwoo did as he wanted but Kihyun couldn’t even fulfill his single wish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, is he sulking right now? His answer is too short.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun grunted. He shook Hyunwoo’s body and pushed it. “You annoying. I don’t understand. Just talk! You won’t even eat my homemade mandu even though you’re the one who said that you want it this morning when you see someone was selling it on the way here.” He sighed in annoyance. “I made it for you tho.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo’s eyebrow twitch. He slowly got up and sat down, staring confusingly at his wife. “You what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He answered back in the same confusing way because he was clueless about Hyunwoo’s question. They stared at each other with furrowed eyebrows and confused faces. Kihyun pouted. “Huh, whatever. If you aren’t angry, so don’t be so sulking like that.” He was about to stand up but Hyunwoo immediately pulled his waist so he suddenly sat back on the bed. “What, what—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not angry. I’m not bored. I just want to spend some time with you, that’s why I wasn’t allowing you to come here and also that’s why I’m here. Do you understand now?” He blurted out too fast and Kihyun barely heard anything. Hyunwoo said it without looking at him and his hands still on the waist, gripping it tightly like he didn’t allow Kihyun to run away. It is also the reason why he felt so moody because he didn’t get Kihyun’s attention even though he tried to take the time to spend together with him. Hyunwoo was busy and sometimes he was working even on the weekend lately. But why did he need Kihyun’s attention in the first place? It didn’t matter though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence changed to awkwardness. It was the same as when suddenly their kisses last night interrupted and Kihyun didn’t know what to do. He squeezed the bedsheet as he bit his lips nervously. But also the awkwardness melted as Kihyun felt so ticklish when Hyunwoo’s hands grip his waist too tight. He startled, his shoulder jolted up. “It’s ticklish.” His body started squirming under his touch. Hyunwoo accidentally found an interesting button there and started tickling him. “Ya! I said it was ticklish! Let me go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Finally, he could smile a bit after one day being a sulking man. He kept doing it until Kihyun giggled in amusement and then his back fell on his embrace. He realized how fit Kihyun’s body was on him, like his shoulder blade or his perfectly sized waist on his palms. He let Kihyun’s body weight lean against his body as he embraced it gently and brought it to lay on the bed together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun suddenly remembered about last night. Hyunwoo fell asleep first when they were watching a movie. He snuggled into Kihyun’s neck and gave so much pressure on his body like Kihyun was his pillow, that’s the reason why Kihyun felt his back so sore because his husband gave half of his weight on his half body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyun—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, I’m sleepy.” He said it as his chest gave so much pressure on Kihyun’s back as his embrace grew tighter. He could smell how fresh Kihyun’s hair was. Maybe he unconsciously smelled on it too much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kihyun was silent, playing with his husband’s fingertips around his stomach. Hyunwoo replied to his touch by intertwining their fingers slowly and slipped his arm under Kihyun’s neck so they would feel comfortable. Kihyun got sleepy too due to the warmness. He didn’t know why but that was the first time Kihyun wished that this would happen forever and there is no end to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though it was impossible.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never expect they would sleep together like that,” Jooheon whispered as he peeked carefully into the gap in the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they’re sleeping in the same room in their apartment. We don’t even know about that.” Minhyuk stared at Jooheon while sipping his popsicle. Well, it was a good spectacle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Changkyun was enough to watch. He left without saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you there? Are you still there, readers? I’m sorry for the late update. My harddisk laptop is broken so I need to wait for the new laptop. And the other reason is I miss Kihyun so much these days and he didn’t update anything so I’m kind of not excited to write due to chaotic feelings. So I don’t know if this chapter is good or not. Please comment below your opinion!</p>
<p>I successfully bought a fancon ticket for this week! So, I’m happy now even though It’s an online fancon. Don’t forget to support the Spongebob movie ost because the song is a duet between MX and Snoop Dog!</p>
<p>The fourth requirement will be exposed in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who supports this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "I HATE YOU"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update. I’ve so many things to do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>There was something wrong with Kihyun. Hyunwoo had made sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did the phrase sound so similar to before? Did Hyunwoo repeat his confused state? Seemed like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, “this Kihyun” was weird as hell and Hyunwoo almost lost his battle with patience. Kihyun became more sensitive and overreacting about everything. Everything. Like, <em> everything </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After staying a night together in Kihyun’s rented house with his friends, Kihyun became a super sensitive hamster. He was gonna ‘bite’ every time Hyunwoo did something even for something that wasn’t important. Actually, Hyunwoo didn’t want to think about that too much at first but it clearly became so haunting since Kihyun’s sensitivity leveled up to a dangerous state and it made Hyunwoo have a never-ending headache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once, Hyunwoo tried to remember the reason why Kihyun turned into a sensitive wife but he also remembered Kihyun was enough to be said as a sensitive wife ever since they met because they were always arguing about something. But there was something beyond that and Hyunwoo slowly got the hints.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first one was right after spending the night in Kihyun’s old bedroom. Hyunwoo thought that their way to the home would be easier but it was not the case. Hyunwoo woke up in the middle of the night, he was startled because he remembered clearly that he slept hugging Kihyun’s back but unbeknown the position changed. Kihyun laid facing him and hugged him like a giant teddy bear leg-pillow. Hyunwoo couldn’t move due to his wife’s leg around his thigh and also he snuggled into Hyunwoo’s chest. Fortunately, he didn’t drool or do something weird in Hyunwoo’s chest but Hyunwoo clearly heard that Kihyun was mumbling something in his sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to,” was the first sentence that came out from mumbling Kihyun and Hyunwoo frowned as he tried to look at his wife’s face that was snuggling further into his chest. The bed actually was so damn small and there was no room to make a move. Maybe that time, Kihyun was breathless due to Hyunwoo’s strong chest pressed against his nose so he tried to free himself and placed his chin on the chest, and because of that, his face looked up slightly, and finally, Hyunwoo could see how his wife’s sleeping face from close look. His sleeping face was the ugliest of the moment in that angle and then Hyunwoo sighed irritably. But Hyunwoo couldn’t lie that his wife’s pointing nose was something that attracted his attention. If only, Kihyun didn’t mumble another unclear thing, maybe, Hyunwoo’s lips would be there to peck the nose slightly. But once again, that wasn’t the case, because Hyunwoo was sure that Kihyun experienced something bad in his sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna,” After that, Hyunwoo saw a drop of tears coming out slowly from the corner of Kihyun’s closed eyes. His lips were curling to hold his sobbing. He was surprised at the same time Kihyun was nearly crying in his sleep. But Hyunwoo didn’t know the reason why he didn’t move to another place or even tried to make the distance between their bodies. He just laid there and paid attention to his wife’s sleeping state silently. He didn’t know what he was thinking looking at Kihyun’s reddened face. But he was so sure that he remembered about his childhood days when he felt so lonely at home where there was no one except the darkness of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kihyun,” He shook his wife’s body to wake him up but there was no answer. Kihyun was in a deep sleep. Hyunwoo did nothing about it, he was shit when related to other people. Usually, he didn’t really care about other people’s feelings. So, why should he do that? Until finally, he fell asleep again in the same position while Kihyun made his shirt wet with a drop of tears. When the morning came, there was no Kihyun in his embrace and the incident started. Suddenly, Kihyun became so silent in the way of their home. Those silence moments were repeating so often. It was the most confusing thing that happened in this entire marriage life joke. Because as Hyunwoo knew, Kihyun was a talkative person. Every time Hyunwoo tried to make a conversation with him, Kihyun suddenly snapped about something unrelated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no question like ‘why’ and ‘how’ at that time because Hyunwoo wasn’t used to thinking about those kinds of questions. He wasn’t Kihyun who always wondered about something and would be so stubborn until found the answer. Usually, he would make his own understanding and in the end, he would be the one who claimed himself as the righteous one. Just like when he felt something different from Kihyun for the first time. So, he didn’t think about it at all. We could say, Hyunwoo was a selfish man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Until he felt the real deal. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where have you been?” It was the next day when Hyunwoo came home late. Kihyun was there sitting on the usual sofa with the usual clothes basket and the usual television channel. But there was something unusual; his sharp gaze felt like a raging lion, <em> oh no, </em> it was an angry hamster because he looked so tiny in that brown sweater. He could bite anyone with his white tiny teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo frowned a bit. “Office?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You messaged me that you’ll come home at Eight. What time is it now?” He increased his volume in each syllable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s,” Hyunwoo looked at his wristwatch, “five minutes past ten. So what?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun sighed in irritation, “You make me wait for two hours straight and you still ask <em> ‘so what’ </em> to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo replied with another irritated sighing, “So what? Suddenly, Hoseok needed me for a consultation on some problems in the office today. I told you, I even called you straight away.” He said it as he loosened his tie and then rolled his sleeves. He stepped into the living room just now, hoping to get <em> at least </em>a good treatment but someone tested his patience. What a good day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t believe you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo had his hands on the hips. If only, he didn’t feel tired that day, maybe he would bark right away. <em> But whatever. </em> “You don’t believe me although you heard Hoseok’s voice yourself. What are you expecting me to say? Me, going out somewhere with Hoseok and then having fun with someone or what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was silent looking at the floor carpet. His eyebrows bent and his lips pursed. Hyunwoo clearly could see his jaw stiffened at the moment those words were being said. Kihyun did say nothing indicating he was being so unreasonable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you imagine yourself those possibilities, huh. Great. It’ll be so interesting if I have some fun out there with someone with a pretty and good body.” Hyunwoo couldn’t run away from the fact that he did those things before quite often right after he married Kihyun so maybe Kihyun still thought about that possibility but he was also unreasonable due to his knowledge about Hyunwoo who always gave him news about his daily life now. If he thought that Hyunwoo was lying, that was a fatal accusation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m—” His words stuck on the tongue. He gulped as he clenched his fist into the clothes on the lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, whatever. I’m a bad person after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being accused was the thing Hyunwoo hated the most. Like everybody always does to him. Accusing him of a spoiled brat and no morals without knowing anything about his entire funny life. Yes, his life was funny, even when he did nothing and then everyone distanced themselves from him just because he was a rich boy and had a scary father. So what? Hyunwoo would make those accusations as the fact so he did it all. And now, Kihyun made the same accusation so it was not a big deal anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a silence for a moment until finally, Kihyun put all of the clothes back to the basket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go get a shower now. I’ll warm up your dinner.” Kihyun said as he got up from the sofa with his unfamiliar sour facial expression. He walked past Hyunwoo like there was nothing happened. Hyunwoo shook his head in disbelief while paying attention to every step Kihyun made to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually, it wasn’t even a problem if it happened once but Hyunwoo nearly hit his head to the nearest wall because Kihyun repeated the same thing over and over again every time he came home late with increasing intensity of emotion. What an annoying problem having a wife who is waiting for you at home but still accusing you as a liar at the same time although you told them about almost everything that happens in your daily life. That was the feels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun loves to nag and Hyunwoo has got enough knowledge about the fact. But Kihyun who loves to nag combined with unimportant and unrelated blabbering was a nightmare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing? Don’t put your legs on the table!” Kihyun stood in front of the table while Hyunwoo was busy with his pad and so many emails. He looked at Hyunwoo as if his husband was doing something unforgivable for resting his legs on the table. His voice beat the television and suddenly-vibrated-cell phone on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Checking emails,” Hyunwoo took his vibrated cell phone only to find many new messages from Hyungwon. He opened messages one by one and then put the phone back on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s messaged you?” His face scrunched up as he shoved Hyunwoo’s legs from the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo shrugged and returned his focus to the pad, “Hyungwon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why does he know your number?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Really that question? </em> He sighed as he closed his eyes. “Because he is my employee and also a college acquaintance?” He made the sound like a question mark only to mock his wife’s question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t even get your number for two fucking months after our marriage and he casually messaged you? I can’t believe it.” Kihyun sat down on the sofa beside Hyunwoo harshly. He folded his arms on his chest like a pissed wife he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo was frozen due to Kihyun’s logical thinking just now. He stared at Kihyun’s sullen face in disbelief. He licked his own upper lips while thinking about the relation between the statement with the reason why Hyungwon knew his number. But he couldn’t find the relationship. “Is that even related? Is that even important now? You got my number already. I even replied to your never-ending message about our neighborhood’s dogs today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun turned his head and shouted before his face, “You make me wait for you every day, I always cook you food and I need to survive with this messy apartment alone. It’s so tiring!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo tried to level up his patience bar but it seemed like a failed plan. “That’s why I’m here now, come home faster than I should instead of going somewhere more interesting, only to have dinner with my annoying wife because he would nag me like a fussy parrot every time I said that I had dinner somewhere.” Usually, he always ignored Kihyun’s questionable statements but he didn’t know why he felt so itchy and needed to answer them right away only to make Kihyun realize that his statement was ridiculous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a bad sign of intensity as Kihyun’s eyes locked to him. Suddenly he got up only to slap Hyunwoo’s cheek but his slap felt nothing, he didn’t put any strength on it. Hyunwoo could see how Kihyun’s lips curled little by little and then trembled as if trying to hold something inside. Hyunwoo frowned cause he was familiar with that expression. “I hate you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘I hate you’ </em> was a phrase he used to hear from everyone. But it was unusual for Kihyun to say that even though their relationship started with that phrase. Kihyun walked over fast to his bedroom without looking back at him, dragging his feet like having a heavy burden. Honestly, Hyunwoo was out of the idea of what happened to his wife. It was a pandora box that he didn’t want to step in. He was trying to run away from the box because if he opened it, it would be a disaster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those ridiculous days happened almost every day. Kihyun kept asking and saying something that Hyunwoo didn’t understand. And every time Hyunwoo answered him, he suddenly became silent, making the same expression, and then finally the last phrase of <em>‘I hate you’</em> was coming out of nowhere. There was also a moment when Hyunwoo came home and there was no Kihyun in the usual spot. His dinner was already on the dinner table and Kihyun didn’t have dinner together with him. He shut himself alone in his bedroom doing whatever Hyunwoo didn’t know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was one time when Hyunwoo silently sneaked into Kihyun’s room and found him sleeping curled up. He witnessed it once again when those tears running down to Kihyun’s cheeks like a calm river flow. Hyunwoo was silently looking at the face like nothing happened. He walked away. He did nothing. Because it was supposed to be nothing. He was selfish after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was also one time when Kihyun was angry because Hyunwoo put all of his stuff everywhere and made so much mess around the house. Hyunwoo forgot every single thing he put down carelessly and then screamed for his wife’s help because he couldn’t find them. Kihyun would nag something like, “Can you just do it right? Why can’t you do it right? Just put them in their place. If there is no me, who would do that? If this goes on, how can you live on your own when I’m gone?” Those sounded like a joke for Hyunwoo because he lived in a huge residence with so many servants, why should he think about that? All this time, Hyunwoo only needed to ask his servants and then <em> boom </em> everything went well in a blink of an eye. There was no complaining or nagging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was also one time when Kihyun’s sensitivity burst out like a volcano. He messed up his own emotion and made them one existing thing. They argued every single time in the morning, through the phone, or in the night only because Hyunwoo said nothing but he would come home and want to eat something warm for their dinner. He insisted on forcing Kihyun to have dinner together once again but his wife said another familiar statement, “Why do I need to do that? Can you just do it yourself? You have to get used to doing it alone.” Even though Kihyun was the one who would nag if Hyunwoo had dinner other than his homemade food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was confusing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are so many dirty dishes here,” Kihyun turned his body to facing Hyunwoo who was sitting while sipping his coffee. “Am I the only one living here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong this time again? Aren’t you the one who likes to clean up everything? You’re angry like crazy when I touch something. Am I even allowed to be here?” Actually, Hyunwoo started to ask himself if he needed to go out of the apartment for a while since Kihyun became so annoying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m tired! There is no one helping me here! No one understands me!” He stomped his foot and then walked away. Hyunwoo massaged his own forehead due to a sudden headache. Kihyun clearly became those annoying wives who everyone always talked about. When Hyunwoo got up, he looked at the pile of dirty dishes. He never did something like cleaning or even the simple thing like washing a dish. He didn’t know how to do it. He was contemplating. But let’s say Hyunwoo was the type of competitive person so he tried to challenge himself. He wore the plastic gloves and messily tried to finish washing the dishes. Of course, his first try was tolerable even though in the next five minutes, a plate slipped out of his hand and then fell to the floor. Yes, it was broken and it was Kihyun’s favorite plate. Kihyun suddenly went to the kitchen and witnessed his favorite plate being destroyed by his abrasive husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It slipped out of my hands,” Hyunwoo said it innocently like it was nothing. “Just buy another one.” He forgot that he faced a sensitive Kihyun. He never thought that he would face another side of his wife’s feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If only Kihyun wasn’t overreacting, maybe it would look like a comedy scene when Kihyun threw his socks at Hyunwoo. The socks hit Hyunwoo’s chest and then fell helplessly on the floor like Hyunwoo who helplessly stared at sobbing Kihyun. There were a familiar silent crying face and teary eyes. And then those miraculous words came out, “Why can’t you do it right? Why? I hate you so much! I hate you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although it was a mere plate, why was it that Kihyun’s feelings break instead? Hyunwoo was silently thinking under the imaginary world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Hyunwoo still did nothing about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Congratulations on your wedding, Baek-<em> ssi </em>. I’m sorry I can’t attend your wedding party due to some business trips.” One of Hyunwoo’s business partners said to another younger business partner who got married one week ago. They shook hands and then sat facing each other while Hyunwoo was between them. There was also Hoseok who accompanied him to the meeting. They did business meetings while having lunch in the hotel’s restaurant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Mr. Jang. Don’t worry about that,” said the younger one while smiling happily. At the same time, Hoseok also gave him a congratulation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look so happy. That’s my look when I married my wife ten years ago.” Mr. Jang chuckled louder. “Ah, I remember Hyunwoo-<em> ssi </em> is also a newlywed.” He peeked at Hyunwoo’s hand on the table. The waiter came bringing their lunch menu. “Look, how shiny his wedding ring is, as a new passionate love.” Hyunwoo smiled a bit after the words and Hoseok had the same mysterious smile back then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I attended their wedding and they look good together.” Baek’s smile widened as he grabbed his fork and knife to cut the steak on his plate. Hyunwoo could see the silver wedding ring on Baek’s finger, shining splendidly like the real newlywed. “And I almost copied Hyunwoo-<em> ssi </em>’s wedding vows because I’m nervous though I’ve my own vows back then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Jang laughed so hard although Hyunwoo was silent. He even didn’t remember clearly about his wedding vows because he blabbered without thinking while staring at Kihyun on the altar. “You guys make me remember the sweet moments. Not all people talking about this. But well, enjoy your newlywed life before it becomes a disaster later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok also commented because he wondered. He was the one who hadn’t married there. “Oh? Disaster? How come?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Jang swayed his hand in the air, indicating he was joking. “No, don’t take it seriously. You know they said the sweet moment happens only in the first year and then there are so many problems in the future. Sometimes love isn’t enough but communication is the key. Sometimes you don’t understand what your partner’s needs and feelings are. Sometimes you’ll be affectionate with each other and sometimes you’ll fight with each other because of the simplest things. And in the end, you’ll understand each other. Take your own time.” He patted Hoseok’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, that is married life. Even though it’ll be complicated later, It’s beautiful the way it is how you’ll understand each other as long as you want to make efforts.” Baek’s wide smile indicated that he didn’t know how it felt yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Listening to Mr. Jang made Hyunwoo realize that his wedding life was out of the normal one. It was starting with hate and bickering and then also ended with fighting. Well, it was a natural thing because what can he expect when there is no love between them when the marriage happens? His shiny wedding ring which he always wore was proof of Hyunwoo being so confused about himself and Kihyun’s sensitivity was maybe also proof that he wasn’t happy with their life together. There were four requirements left and whether they could last to the end?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their lunch meeting was done, Hoseok drove them back to the office while Hyunwoo sat on the back seat looking at the street daydreaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hoseok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok stared at him through the windshield. They stuck in the traffic for a while because there was a small bicycle accident ahead. “Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were ten seconds silent. Hyunwoo was contemplating saying his mind, but, “What do you do to make someone feel happy?” He didn’t want to look straight into Hoseok’s eyes. Trying to ignore any questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok was smiling even though his hand was busy handling the steering wheel. “Why asking?” There was no answer but unbelievably, Hoseok didn’t mind it. “I don’t know. I’m not an expert. Maybe give them something that they like or just be there when they need you.” There was no continuation of their talking after the traffic broke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo wasn’t used to it. Standing awkwardly in front of a bright colorful building alone before going home. There was a young pretty girl who approached him only to say, “Is there anything I can help, sir?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, Hyunwoo stepped into the new world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun should’ve known that he was being so unreasonable to Hyunwoo lately. But he couldn’t help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trigger was when they slept together in Kihyun’s old bedroom and Hyunwoo hugged his back. There was a moment when their wedding rings clashed with each other as Hyunwoo’s fingers intertwined him. Kihyun was the one who changed their sleeping position. He turned around to face his husband’s face, looking at it while daydreaming. The more ten minutes of silence as his hand gently touched Hyunwoo’s cheek and caressed it. There was a time Hyunwoo unconsciously pulled his waist closer. His closed eyes, warm breath, and peaceful sleeping face. It was the first time for Kihyun to lose his direction. A great hope creeping under his unconsciousness like a normal thing. He snuggled into Hyunwoo’s chest slowly but sure, running his hand on the broad back and pulled the shirt like he didn’t want to lose it. Those scary thoughts came into his dreamland, haunting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Kihyun knew that he wasn’t supposed to build hope. He knew the end of this journey. He knew Hyunwoo only did his requirements. He was happy before because Hyunwoo did it well, fulfilled his wish, and never made any mess anymore. But actually, he never expected that they would get closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, unrealized, they got into this situation. They slept together in the same room. Kihyun knew it was because there were his friends out there and maybe they peeked at them secretly. It also became a weird thing if a newlywed couple slept in a separate room. <em> In Hyunwoo’s point of view, at least. </em> Because Kihyun got the fact that his friends knew about the letters. And the night before, they kissed each other without anyone demanding. In the deep of his heart, Kihyun wished Hyunwoo would say that they kissed because Hoseok wanted it to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, he sat speechlessly in the dresser chair while staring at Hyunwoo’s father’s personal letter for him. He read it once again, again, over and over only to convince himself that there was a small hope but his eyes always found the same word of “role-playing” and “divorce”. Finally, Kihyun regretted his decision. If only he listened to Changkyun, maybe this mess wouldn’t have happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun tried to make himself realize the fact but his heart tried to decline the fact. Those battles between his two sides happened after that and made Kihyun’s sensitivity level up. Suddenly he felt tired without reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun, here only doing role-playing. He wasn’t supposed to involve feelings in them because he knew involving feelings was the same as destroying himself. He tried to make his worry go away by remembering moments that maybe could make him hate Hyunwoo even more. He unconsciously made a problem out of nowhere by turning around the fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He always accused Hyunwoo as a liar although in the next second he realized that he was being so petty. <em> Why? Why didn’t he say he was doing something fun out there with someone else? Or, he could do something like didn’t go home. Go drunk and bring home a girl or whatever. </em> Kihyun was waiting for that moment to happen so he could go mad and then run out of the house once again. But why? Why did Hyunwoo still come home like usual? Even he told Kihyun every time he was about to go home. Hyunwoo was still there, sitting together with him having corn soup for dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a feeling of rejection every time his cell phone rang because messages from Hyunwoo kept coming. Why did he tell Kihyun everything? <em> Can’t just this phone shut up? And please Hyunwoo, don’t reply to his message. </em> Why did it feel like they are the real couple now? Hyunwoo did his role as a husband so well even Kihyun couldn’t differentiate what is real and fake anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Involving feelings was a dangerous thing. He should wake up to the fact now or never. There would be a separation between them and he needed to get used to it. He made a distance between them by decreasing contact. He often shut himself in the bedroom when Hyunwoo was at home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate you, I hate you.” He kept saying it every time Hyunwoo didn’t do something he wanted such as he came home even faster than before, he was there listening to Kihyun’s nag about his belongings or when Hyunwoo insisted to drag him out of the room to have dinner together while watching Kihyun’s favorite channel. Kihyun knew Hyunwoo was silently annoyed about his actions but he did nothing. Sometimes Kihyun could hear Hyunwoo cursing. Or sometimes Hyunwoo punched the nearest wall due to the blown-up emotion. But he never said something in front of Kihyun or never asked why even though Kihyun waited for it so he could make another hating statement on Hyunwoo’s harsh act.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was also a time when he felt so tired. Physically and mentally. He made more problems by saying he was tired of doing this and that but Hyunwoo never helped his worry to go away. When he said Hyunwoo should organize his stuff so he didn’t lose it again, Hyunwoo did his suggestion although it still remained a mess. There was no difference in it. When he said there was no one helping him wash the dirty dishes, Hyunwoo did it though he broke the plate in the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Why? Don’t do it as Kihyun said. Just go away without saying anything. Just do something bad! It will decrease Kihyun’s burden. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo didn’t meet his expectation until finally, Kihyun couldn’t hold his own tears. It came out like a natural thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This marriage life became a disaster in a blink of an eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Kihyun-hyung, can we meet? I’m in the cafe near the hospital now.” </em>Changkyun called him like a hero, distracting his worry for a bit. He needed fresh air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, wait for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were sitting face to face while enjoying the beautiful scenery of the sunset outside. The hustle and bustle of the street, the crowd in the cafe, the clatter of footsteps, a fork fell to the ground, but Kihyun didn’t hear any of that. He looked far into the future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there something you think about?” Changkyun asked while pushing a cinnamon cake to Kihyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun smiled. “Nothing.” He cut the cake with his fork and then put it into his mouth. “I love this cafe’s cake. Not really too sweet but enjoyable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me. I know that expression,” He peeked further to look at Kihyun’s pale face. “Is this about your husband? Did he do something bad to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changkyun was the only one who knew Kihyun’s reason for doing this funny arranged marriage. Kihyun told him because he demanded a reason due to his love confession. So, at least, Kihyun could say everything honestly only to him. But Kihyun also knew that maybe it would hurt Changkyun’s feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think my reason is funny? I think it’s funny. There is no benefit for me for doing this instead I’m doing something that may be hurting myself. I regret it now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun’s reason was the reason for Changkyun being helpless. He gave up once because of that. “I think it’s not. I would do the same thing if it was you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun once again giggled. He never knew that Changkyun was such a flirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung,” Kihyun turned around only to see Changkyun’s serious face, “I just want to say that I won’t give up on you. I’m here if you feel tired. You can tell me everything.” Changkyun knew Kihyun would never see him as a man. He saw him as a younger brother and Changkyun couldn’t force the situation. But there was a chance, why should he give up without trying?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was silent, smiled a bit. Changkyun was always like that, giving him the feeling of calming by his deep voice. But it was helping so much. His presence made Kihyun realize that he wasn’t in the fairy tale and needed to gather himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did it turn out like this? He has never been so emotional before. He was supposed to be a strong person because he needed to beat up the real villain Son Hyunwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun got home before dinner time. He was waiting for Hyunwoo in the living room. He decided to freeze his feelings, trying to make everything seem to be nothing. He wouldn’t overthink Hyunwoo’s action any more. After talking with Changkyun, he calmed down a bit. He opened his mind to the fact that this is just a role-playing game as always and it was something easy to do. Tomorrow was the day of the fourth requirement so he should behave so they could proceed further and finish this confusion asap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door was opened and Hyunwoo stepped inside slowly. Kihyun stood up to welcome him as he prepared himself to do his role. “Welcome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you here?” Hyunwoo stood there a bit surprised to see Kihyun welcome him smiling. He didn’t expect that. He was making a good distance every time Kihyun tried to get closer. One of his hands was in his back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was sure Hyunwoo was hiding something in his back because he shifted his body when Kihyun peeked at it. “What are you holding? Why are you hiding it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow but was still silent. Kihyun frowned, he jumped side to side only to peek at something behind his husband’s back but Hyunwoo stayed still to hide the mysterious thing. Kihyun gave up. Just let Hyunwoo do whatever he wants. “Whatever.” Until some parts of ‘that mysterious thing’ made a shadow on his feet as Hyunwoo held out his hand to show it before Kihyun stepped further to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was no romantic at all when a classical bouquet of red roses with black paper wrap and a black ribbon presented in front of him. Some of their elegant petals were falling to the floor in slow motion because of a husband’s carelessness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo stared somewhere, trying to find something interesting to watch while Kihyun was bemused. “Is—this for me?” He stammered as he tried to look at Hyunwoo’s flat facial expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just take it already!” Hyunwoo raised his voice without realizing it like a villain character. He handed the bouquet harshly until the petals fell off again. Kihyun took it by force. He stared at the bouquet for a few moments until he felt the urgency of something inside his heart. The elegant petals fell off like autumn but there was something else blooming like a spring. Kihyun was overwhelmed by his own contradiction. Why when he tried to do something, Hyunwoo needed to make it fail? His sight slowly got blurred as he smelled the calming sweet-scented of the fresh roses. His sensitivity wasn’t cured. It’s gotten worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo gulped nervously. He never did this before. He never gave someone a thing. Usually, it was someone who demanded the thing. And this time, he didn't know whether it'll work or not. “Smile. Don’t be sad again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the tears overflowed and Kihyun was sobbing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh—why?” Hyunwoo startled as he saw his wife crying even louder. He was crying like a baby with a hiccup. He sounded like a spoiled kid who needed candy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun never met his standard. All of this time, he never was so confused about someone else. Hyunwoo wasn’t used to thinking about other people’s feelings. Usually, he would go away when someone he met regularly started to go annoying. Since the first time he saw Kihyun nearly crying in his sleep, Hyunwoo tried to ignore it—no, actually, he was not. He just didn’t know what to do. Kihyun’s crying face was something that made him experience a sudden circuit breakdown like a robot. He never thought that it would become his weakness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kihyun’s cry went louder and seemed to not stop, he slowly got closer and hugged his wife awkwardly. The bouquet was neglected in Kihyun’s grasp there. Leaving the ruined petals still. Hyunwoo patted his back because he didn’t know what to do and made a comment that ruined everything. “Okay, okay, stop it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like roses,” Kihyun said while busy between talking, hiccuping, and sobbing at the same time. His face was buried into Hyunwoo’s shoulder. His tears soaked Hyunwoo’s white shirt. “You—you messed up,” His breath hitched, “—the petals. It’s no use anymore. I hate you.” He hit Hyunwoo’s waist weakly as his nose sniffed so hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breath caught when he realized that his plan was not working. Hyunwoo didn’t know what kind of thing Kihyun loved besides cleaning and bamboo plants. He already had an orchid, too. Hyunwoo couldn’t possibly bring a bouquet of bamboo plants, right? It was such a ridiculous way of thinking. It also made him realize that he didn't know much about his wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, what—what do you want instead?” His pat went harder as he panicked due to Kihyun’s body shaking together with unbearable sobs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You even can’t do everything right. You call me ugly. You call my friends monkeys. You, you killed my bamboo plants. You—broke my plate.” He cried out of breath in the middle of the words. “But, why? I hate you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, “But it was just a plate. Okay, use my card to buy twenty dozen plates or anything you want. Anyway, stop crying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually, Hyunwoo didn’t know what happened to Kihyun but he knew that his wife was feeling sad. That’s why he did nothing but silently listen to every Kihyun’s sensitivity effect even though they would argue in the end. He didn’t ask why because he knew he didn’t have the right to meddle in Kihyun’s business. Let’s say, Hyunwoo only did the favor back as Kihyun always listened to his complaints and accepted his emotional sides. So it was his turn to make at least Kihyun feel better. But he knew that he was not good at talking. His comment always made the situation go worse. He didn’t know how to act gentler and gave attention. At least, he was there although it was not helping. Because he is a husband who had to be there whether in good times or bad times reflecting his own wedding vows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s too much. Why are you saying something like that? It's not funny. I hate you so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know, whatever you want. You can hate me as much as you want.” Even though he sounded like a feel-enough-of-this-shit kind of husband, he slowly relaxed and became comfortable. He lifted Kihyun's body and took them to sit together on the sofa while Kihyun curled up like a cocoon on his lap. Hyunwoo took over the bouquet and placed it gently on the table. He brought Kihyun’s head more to his chest and listened to his wife's blabber-hiccup-cough until Kihyun felt satisfied and stopped crying due to tiredness. The reality never preferred his side. This is not a romantic film scene. He still didn’t understand what happened and also he didn’t do much more, but at least, he made the effort to understand his wife’s feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning came like usual. Kihyun prepared his needs like usual. He didn’t do something weird or confusing at the moment. The corner of his eyes could see a white vase filled with remaining red roses placed in the living room replacing the mini orchid. Hyunwoo was there holding out his necktie to Kihyun only to see him in close look to make sure. Kihyun was there draping the necktie around his neck and made the classic necktie knot. After that, they stared at each other. Hyunwoo tried to analyze his expression but Kihyun blinked his eyes confusingly. Everything seemed to be okay. Great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you in the office this afternoon.” Kihyun nodded. “And—” He held back his word. Kihyun tilted his head waiting for his next words, “—don’t need to cook. We’ll have dinner outside later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seems like, Hyunwoo’s plan to make Kihyun feel better wasn’t ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun stood still in his place as Hyunwoo walked to the sofa to take his suit. Then, he walked faster towards the door due to the awkward silence but he stopped right in front of the door forgetting something he should do. He turned around looking at a dumbfounded Kihyun. Once again, they stared at each other saying nothing. Hyunwoo made a step back towards his wife, grabbed his nape, and kissed him softly. Another episode of Hoseok’s requirement but different intensity because Kihyun kissed him back with passion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m leaving,” said Hyunwoo as his breath ran along Kihyun’s lips. Then, Kihyun smiled, showing his teeth. As Hyunwoo went out to the car, he couldn’t hide his growing smile and he bit his own lips to hide it. It was so contrasting to Kihyun who faded his smile when Hyunwoo went away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you make it feel so difficult to me?” He mumbled to himself. Kihyun didn’t care anymore. His role wasn’t even ended. If the time comes, then comes. He was ready for the worst thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time for the fourth requirement came. Kihyun came to the office as he should at the exact time. He did the usual thing first, traveling around to greet everyone. He didn’t bring any food because he didn’t cook as Hyunwoo asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he stepped into the room, Hyunwoo turned his attention and intensely stared at him from afar. “Oh, you arrived, baby.”—and he exclaimed his usual fake greeting in front of everyone. Kihyun walked over to him, smiling and hugging him like a good actor he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But those actions were interrupted as Hoseok called them to Hyunwoo’s office room and locked the door. There was a familiar brown envelope there that seems like forever. Hyunwoo opened it slowly as if he cared about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Fourth requirement: Son Hyunwoo and Yoo Kihyun should camp and see the sunrise together.</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo blinked his eyes. Those flashbacks were overlapping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hyunwoo, how is your school?” His mother said as he stepped into her inpatient room. She smelled bitter like medicine. Her face looked so pale. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Little Hyunwoo sat silently, looking at his mother’s thin arms. “It’s fine, Mom.” Little Hyunwoo knew that his mother’s smile was fake. She knew that he wasn’t okay. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Her inpatient room looked so dull. There were no flowers on the desk. There were no fruits in the corner of the room. Hyunwoo came with Mrs Kim bringing some fruits and a sunflower. His mother loved sunflowers. They said sunflowers were so similar to her, so bright and so dazzling. But as Hyunwoo knew lately, her smile was fading away like a dead sunflower. And Hyunwoo knew who was the one who made her smile faded each day. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “When was the last time Dad came?” There was hope in his question but in the next moment, he understood the silence of the room. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Let’s do the usual!” Suddenly she sounded so cheerful even though there were so many hoses around her arms. She took out a small diary book and started to write something on it. “It’s Hyunwoo’s turn to write now.” She handed the book to her son. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hyunwoo read his mother’s latest writing. “Camping?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes, don’t worry. I used to go hiking when I was young. We’ll go camping in the forest together with your Dad after I charge out of this reek hospital.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Only at that time, Hyunwoo was doubting everything. He was too young to understand but he understood. “Will that even happen?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hyunwoo stared at his mother innocently as he should. He was starting to doubt everything related to his parents. But there was also a huge fright as he said it. She was forced to smile. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Come here,” She stretched out hands to Hyunwoo to get closer. She hugged her son lovingly and it was the last time Hyunwoo felt the warmness of affection. Because he only had his mother. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes, it will, my son.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Since then, Hyunwoo turned his direction to be a bad son. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyunwoo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The familiar voice woke his dream day. He turned his sight and found Kihyun—his only wife—who had a smile as bright as a sunflower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His back leaned against the sofa. His head rested on his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Hyunwoo realized something.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Actually, I experienced the same sensitivity as Kihyun when I broke up with my ex. Even the simple thing could make me angry and cry without reason because it felt so aching in my heart. Everything seemed so tiring though there was no relation with my break up. Yeah, something like that. </p>
<p>“I hate you” is actually a love confession every time Kihyun tries to hate but Hyunwoo only makes Kihyun love him more. Just FYI, if you don’t understand why he said it.</p>
<p>Do you love this chapter? Should I make it faster or you love it when it’s long?<br/>Any comment is appreciated. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Confused Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don’t pay attention to grammatical errors. I don’t have much time to check it. I'm sorry. Teehee.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Is this the behavior of the only potential heir of the Son Family? Coming home drunk and messy like that. This must be a joke.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hyunwoo heard those words as he stepped into the majestic living room. Somehow even though he was slightly drunk, he could hear all of the words clearly. His upper button was losing the strength to keep in place. Some tinted red lipstick left on his white collar shirt. He combed his hair to the back, tired of paying attention. He smirked as he walked further without caring. That usually annoying uncle. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> There, his father and his uncle were about to discuss something—he didn’t know what kind of topic they talked about—while Hyunwoo suddenly stepped into the room. It was a night with a crescent moon as Hyunwoo came home after having a great time with some people in the club. He suddenly came home feeling annoyed because a girl tried to rule his life after he made out with her. How dare she try to manage a Son Hyunwoo like she was the center of the world? Though she was a slut who only cares about his money. And then later, another shit happened, the most person he didn’t want to see was there, adding to his annoyance. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Keep saying that like you care, uncle Dong-yul.” If he could, then maybe he would spit on the shining floor, like it was something his uncle deserved. Dong-yul sighed in annoyance, Hyunwoo always showed some “good respect” to him. Every time. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “How dare you say something like that to your uncle, Hyunwoo?” Hyunwoo rolled his eyes as his father spoke, yeah, of course, he ‘cared’ about that. He was about to step further to the stairs, ignoring whatever his father shouted out. “Son Hyunwoo! How dare you ignore your father?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> His steps suddenly broke. “My father?” Hyunwoo laughed in disbelief. The most hated words. He laughed about everything in his life. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What’s with that expression?” His father, Jung Hwa, frowned. Looking at him like Hyunwoo was the most imprudent son out there. As he always knew, Hyunwoo always ignored his words almost all the time but he never paid attention more to his son’s facial expression. Hyunwoo was once a good boy. He always obeyed everything his father said to him before. He became somewhat delinquent since well, Jung Hwa didn’t remember it well since when but suddenly but noticeable, Hyunwoo became such an unbearable-to-withstand son. He loved spending money on something unimportant, playing around with women in clubs, or sometimes making some ruckus on the street due to his easily blown up emotion in his younger days; sometimes in recent days. But luckily, Hyunwoo was an elite member who can shut everyone up with a bunch of money. Jung Hwa got that information about his son from his brother, Dong-yul. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Think better, my brother. He is inappropriate to be your heir. Look at him.” Of course, his beloved uncle loved to provoke everyone, Hyunwoo knew it so well. He was used to it. “Even he went away in the middle of an important meeting today. Can we entrust the company to someone like him?” Dong-yul was back to facing Hyunwoo, with his familiar annoying wrinkled face. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hyunwoo was silent. But you could see anger burning in his eyes. His breath was raging. Such bullshit, his uncle was the most naive and suspicious person. He knew it so well. The man always tried to look better in front of his father. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Behave, Hyunwoo. Don’t embarrass me with your act.” His father was strict as ever but not a typical strict you can accept easily. Because repairing a broken heart was a difficult thing and almost impossible. “Don’t dirty my hard work. Even Hoseok is better than you.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It was always like that, being compared with someone out there. “Take Hoseok as your son then. You always prefer him on everything.” Like the lunch meeting, Hyunwoo should be the one who leads the meeting but suddenly his annoying uncle made a mess and made Hoseok the substitute. What a great day. And of course, his father agreed about that. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What are you saying? I’m working hard here all the time not to make a brat. I don’t remember raising you like this insolent.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Raising me?” Hyunwoo sighed in annoyance. He pointed his finger to the father from afar, being tired of the accusation. “I don’t even remember that, old man.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What?” His father raised a higher tone. Hyunwoo was out of his mind, throwing his punch to the staircase handle. He stepped faster, trying to leave the room. “Hyunwoo! Come back here!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I only have a mother! Don’t fucking dare call yourself a father!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “How dare you say something like that to me!?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It was the day of his peak emotion. It had been years. Years of misery. Hyunwoo tried to ignore everything that happened because it was useless to make a voice. Every time. But only that night, let’s say, Hyunwoo was tired. So tired. He didn’t care anymore. His peak emotion took over, and he forgot everything. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Did you even care when my mother was sick? Did you even know when my mother died? Do you even remember? Did you even come to her grave, once? No?” Hyunwoo stood so brave, as strong as a great wall, compressing his burst-out emotion into one. His life was funny. There was no one trying to understand him. There was no one looking at how hard he was trying to be someone that maybe his father could pay attention to. But, it didn’t matter anymore, since his mother had died, so there was no one important to him. “Did you notice how many times you were shadowing me with your bullshit?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The father slowly frowned. Hyunwoo was once a good son. He always fulfilled his father’s wish. He obeyed his father’s order to study more and more so he could be the pride of his parents. He never played with anyone because his father told him not to. He often got a hit in front of many people but he stayed silent. It turned out to be a disaster since the existence of the mother was gone. Jung Hwa once remembered that there was someone beside him before, waiting for him at home every day, cooking a good dish instead of the servants, massaging his body when he felt tired, or sometimes simply preparing his clothes. But, suddenly there was no one. Did he even care about that? No, at all. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You killed my mother. You killed a child’s innocence. You’re not even a husband. You’re not even a father. You’re a monster that creates another monster. And, that another monster is me.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It was when Hyunwoo made a step towards his father, towering over him and making an intimidating aura. He grabbed his father’s collar, lifting the old body easily with his powerful muscle. The thing called respect once had been gone. “—If you think this wealth is your precious thing, then I’ll rob it from you.” Hyunwoo pushed his father to the floor until his body shook when fallen to the ground. Looking at him in disgust through the corner of the eyes.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You better die faster, old man.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It was the last words he said to his father. It was also the last time Hyunwoo met his father. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It was the irreversible moment Hyunwoo became an emotional person. Throwing hate everywhere anywhere. Bursting emotion anytime. And there was no one who could stop him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Or, maybe someday someone could stop him? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hyunwoo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo blinked his eyes, surprised. There was someone he knew sitting before him, looking at him with a bit of a confused face. Sometimes he was coughing and then sometimes he was nagging about how salty the meat was. But sometimes he was amazed by the tannin taste of the red wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Kihyun with his signature pursing lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, what are you daydreaming about?” He mumbled as he chewed the food slowly, making his slightly chubby cheeks showing. His skin glowed pinkish under the brownish dim light. Once again, he coughed a bit longer and took some water to make it better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night was quite beautiful. The weather was good and the mood was plain nice. Kihyun didn’t look different than usual, wearing the baggy sweater he was used to wearing, making his tiny hands buried under the sleeves. His hair was a bit neatly styled but did not really show off his features, his bangs were slightly messy due to the cool breeze. Sometimes his chewing sounds felt disturbing because he kept coughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not daydreaming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why don’t you eat the food?” He downed his sight to the plate before him. He didn’t touch any of the food since they arrived at the restaurant. Usually, in this kind of hour, he felt the most hungry and tried to come home as soon as possible because the stomach couldn’t even hold on. He frowned looking at the expensive luxury meat, sweet potato puree, and salad with olives and lemon dressing, not even could make his appetite rise. “Why do you even bring me here for dinner? You don’t even enjoy it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Hyunwoo complained, he felt annoyed. Of course, it was so clear that he tried to comfort Kihyun by inviting him for dinner outside although he didn’t want to admit it directly to the person. But he kept silent after that because he didn’t want to destroy the plan that night. It was supposed to be fun, comfortable, no debatable thing, and of course a stomach full. “It’s not like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what?” He barked. His small consecutive coughing definitely disturbing the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They took the table in an outside area only to avoid many people there, especially the staff because Hyunwoo knew most of the staff, notably the manager of the restaurant. He just didn’t want them to know how addle-patted their conversation was and of course, Hyunwoo didn’t have much time to play nice in front of many people there. And there was exactly one reason, yes, it was less romantic. Yeah, but some of the staff thought Hyunwoo could be said as romantic enough to bring his wife to have dinner outside under the beautiful star in the transitional season.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could say, Hyunwoo has been comfortable with his zone until now. Having dinner with Kihyun without needing to pretend his act. He didn’t need any disturbance now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you do something with your cough right there?” Exclaimed Hyunwoo as he paid attention to how red Kihyun’s face became since his coughing couldn’t stop any time soon. His face scrunched up like he was disturbed by those coughing sounds. But though he looked annoyed, he poured more water on Kihyun’s glass and forced him to drink it quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My throat feels uncomfortable since this afternoon,” said Kihyun with a rasping voice as he put down the glass to the table. He took a deep breath before continuing his usual nagging. “It’s cold here. Eat your food faster. We paid for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo sighed. He chewed his inner cheek, unbelieve with those words just now. He never once bothered about the unfinished food because he paid for it. He could do anything with that because <em> he paid for it </em>. It didn’t mean he needed to eat them all. Why did Kihyun need to be so sensitive about that unnecessary thing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want it now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” The usual high notes of Kihyun, being so irritating on Hyunwoo’s behavior due to his sensitivity. “You’re the one who took me here. Why? Argh, I don’t understand you.” It made his throat feel itchier than ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just suddenly…” He threw his sight to another place, watching a younger couple on the corner being so romantic having dinner while chatting and chuckling happily. Such a contradiction with their condition. Well, Hyunwoo knew it so well that he never had a peaceful conversation with Kihyun, anytime anywhere. “...want to eat your pork cutlet now.” He said it softly, overshadowed by the cool breeze and the violin sounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo took his fork and put the food into his mouth quickly while Kihyun was dumbfounded with shaking eyes trying to find more interesting things on the table to be watched out for. Silence fell between them as Hyunwoo tried to forget everything he said just now while Kihyun was busy with his never-ending small coughing. The cool breeze swayed the hair beautifully, dancing together with the classical live violin sounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually, Kihyun would comment on that. Saying something like ‘Of course, you always make me your slave’ kind of a thing but only at that moment he was silent all the way. He just didn’t know what to say except being uncomfortable with the atmosphere. There was no comment from Hyunwoo either. Such a sudden awkward situation that has never happened before. It became more awkward as the restaurant manager came to ask how the food was when they were about to go home. Kihyun was about to show how good his acting was by smiling so bright but Hyunwoo suddenly held his hand as they walked away from the restaurant. It made his body freeze even though it was supposed to be nothing. Being aware of your own feelings makes everything seem difficult to handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Hyunwoo frowned as he walked side by side with him while still holding his hand. They almost arrived in the parking lot. Kihyun definitely looked so uncomfortable with something but Hyunwoo couldn’t catch it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” He played poker face and shook his head. “Let go of my hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His expression was just plain almost expressionless or flat. Hyunwoo released his hand slowly but surely suspecting something but of course he understood in the next second that it was a usual thing Kihyun would do since he became over sensitive about everything. Kihyun walked at a faster pace than Hyunwoo, leaving him behind without even looking back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their way to the home still had the same condition as before. Silence and awkwardness. Usually, Kihyun was chatty, commenting on everything on the highway. But this time was different. He was almost silent, but every time he seemed to want to speak about something, suddenly he stopped and sighed all the way. Hyunwoo realized that he had to deal with this kind of situation longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you gonna do about the fourth requirement? When do you want to do it?”—was the first conversation he threw to Hyunwoo as they stepped into the living room. Hyunwoo was about to sit down on the sofa while taking off his blazer. He looked at Kihyun, raised an eyebrow, wondering. Kihyun sat down slowly beside him without even staring at him. He took the tv remote and turned on the television for distraction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was also an unusual thing. They had just discovered the fourth requirement this afternoon but Kihyun eagerly asked about that. “I haven’t thought about it.” He noticed how redder Kihyun’s face became like he was about to burn. His small coughing also didn’t help much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to do it asap so we can step into the next requirement. I suggest we do it this Saturday. We will ask Hoseok-hyung for the fifth requirement next week. And also, we can finish all the requirements by the end of this month if we do it like that.” Hyunwoo was amazed by how fast Kihyun blabbering was. He said it without breathing. Like, he was forcing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was strange for Hyunwoo at first. It was supposed to be Hyunwoo, the one who wanted the requirements done faster so he could have the full rights. Kihyun was supposed to have nothing to do with it because those weren’t his requirements. But now, it sounded like those requirements were his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will think about it later,” said Hyunwoo as he put his cell phone on the small table in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think about it now. We can discuss it now!” Hyunwoo was surprised once again about how insisted Kihyun was. His high voice cracked in the middle of the air. Hyunwoo was trying to stare into his face but Kihyun kept his eyes on the television. “We must do it this Saturday.” Those words definitely weren’t the type of discussion. It was also unusual for Hyunwoo for being confused all the time. He didn’t think about this kind of argumentation before or we could say he was ignorant. He didn’t like someone being so ruling over him before. But of course, Kihyun’s behavior this time made him wonder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, if you want it that way.” He put his hand on the top of Kihyun’s head, only to force the head to face him. It was so clear that Kihyun didn’t want to meet his eyes. He kept his sight on the table but suddenly frowned as he saw Hyunwoo’s cell phone screen lit up due to a new message coming. He could see the wallpaper on the screen, and it was his photo selca together with Hyunwoo in the Everland Theme Park. Was it a surprising thing? It was a no <em> before </em> , but it was a big problem <em> now </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll tell Hoseok-hyung now.” Kihyun released himself from the older and went away quickly to his bedroom, leaving Hyunwoo tilted his head confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> What is wrong this time again? </em> Hyunwoo was wondering. They had dinner and had a usual conversation at first and then finally they stepped into a new confusing situation, at least for Hyunwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t like Hyunwoo against Kihyun’s suggestion. But on the other side besides Kihyun’s behavior, there were so many things disturbing his mind after finding out about the fourth requirement. It made him remember so many things before this messy arranged marriage happened and so many new possibilities. Old memories stained the history of life, giving him a hard time to think and do the thing. Why should the fourth requirement be like that? He tried to remember other requirements, making him suspect so many things between them because it was overlapping with his memories. Seems like, Hyunwoo was getting closer to something he didn’t expect to happen. But also at the same time, he wondered why Kihyun wanted to do this and made him more curious about the reason for Kihyun’s latest behavior. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let’s say Hyunwoo misunderstood all the time but at the same time, he was so sure he didn’t misunderstand something. He was starting to doubt. Something inside him was starting to melt away. And it was the suspicion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually, being a husband wasn’t easy, especially when your wife acted weird. Lately, Kihyun’s homemade food didn’t taste good. There was always something he put too much, like too much salt or sometimes too much sugar, or too much tomato paste, either the worst thing was too spicy. Hyunwoo once complained but in the next second, Kihyun tried the food and said that there was nothing wrong with the taste. At first, Hyunwoo thought ‘what the hell is wrong with his tongue’ but Kihyun didn’t seem to lie about this point of view. It was also confusing every time Kihyun had short breathing when they were talking about something. He also went to sleep earlier than usual but he came out of the room with red eyes and a pale face in the morning. Those days happened every day until finally, Saturday came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to do this today?” Hyunwoo tried to make sure. His eyebrows bent too deep as he witnessed Kihyun suddenly crouched down on the floor holding his chest while Hyunwoo took out two big backpacks to the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, we must do it asap,” were the words he always gave to Hyunwoo every time the older asked one day before, two days before, or even one night after Kihyun was stubborn with his suggestion. He took a deep breath before standing like there was nothing wrong with himself. Although he was coughing just now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Stubborn. It has nothing to do with you, though. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although the situation was like that, Hyunwoo also made sure that they did the fourth requirement in the right place so Hoseok could agree with that. Some of Hoseok’s acquaintances gave him many options about the camping sites. It was a tough moment to choose one of the options. All of the option places made him remember everything his mother told him. Like, it had to be high enough to see Sunrise on the camping sites or something like they would build the tent together and have barbeque together. Such a classical family trip yet unimaginary for Hyunwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But finally, Hyunwoo chose the famous camping sites around the edge of the city of Seoul. They needed to go relaxing hiking for about one to one hour and a half from the ground to the campsites. There was no vehicle to help them hiking. Yes, it was purposely built like that to satisfy customer’s needs that needed hiking experience but with a low difficulty level. The hill wasn’t really high but it was the best place to witness the sunrise. There are 3 professional guides that would be helping each entourage group. They gathered in one designated area and will be divided into 3 groups based on the guide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me introduce myself, my name is Han Il-joong. I will be your guide. Don’t be shy to ask me everything about the camping because that’s my job,” He laughed together with some people in the same group as Hyunwoo and Kihyun. There weren’t many people in the same group as him—not the same as other groups—it was a bit confusing at first. There were lovers and a family with one teenage kid beside Hyunwoo and Kihyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo sighed hardly as he saw Kihyun sitting helplessly while having a heavy breath. His face was funny, like someone under pressure. His pointy nose was slightly red due to the cooling air. He was wearing his usual baggy sweater but Hyunwoo wasn’t sure it felt comfortable. “Kihyun—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine. I’m ready,” Kihyun abruptly stood beside him to convince him that he was alright all the time. “Don’t worry. We will fulfill the requirement with a perfect score.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo clicked his tongue, annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il-joon listed all the members of his group. He frowned, “There are supposed to be 12 people in my group. Where are the other 5?” He checked back the paper list until someone screamed in the way distracting their preparations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uwah, hyung, look! There are Hyunwoo-hyung and Kihyun-hyung here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo was frowning in shock as he saw familiar figures stepping closer. <em> What the hell are they doing here!? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, there were smiling Jooheon, flat-faced Changkyun, and grinning Minhyuk carrying their respective backpacks. Jooheon was overly excited as he stepped closer to Hyunwoo and greeted him by patting his arm friendly. But the most terrifying thing was there were also Hoseok and Hyungwon there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yaaah, I never thought that we would meet them. What a destiny!” said Jooheon happily as he placed his backpack tighter on his shoulder. He grinned cheerfully while looking at every face there. He was surprised when seeing how weird Kihyun’s face was. “Kihyun-hyung, your face looks so pale. Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo was silent as he saw Kihyun nodded excitedly—why did he nod excitedly like that? Didn’t make sense. There was also Changkyun who went straight to him even without greeting the others. Hyunwoo could hear how soft Changkyun’s voice was, talking with him, making sure that Kihyun was really in good condition. Even he helped Kihyun bring some of his stuff. Minhyuk was also there, being busy with Hyungwon, talking about—actually, Hyunwoo didn’t know that they knew each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me, too. I never thought that I would meet you all here,” It was clear that Hyunwoo was cursing using his eyes to Hoseok. He never thought that Hoseok did such a thing. The supervisor once again smiled mysteriously at Hyunwoo, making Hyunwoo tense up. But of course, he needed to calm down due to the existence of Kihyun’s friends and Hyungwon. “I also don’t know that you guys know each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It isn’t like that. I happened to meet Minhyuk before in the hospital. But it is Hyungwon’s first time meeting them. We met accidentally at the entrance gate.” Hoseok smiled, “Don’t worry.” It was clearly visible that Hyunwoo was upset but he kept the look on Hoseok only. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, why are you guys here?” Hyunwoo asked in a strict tone to have their full attention. He needed an explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minhyuk-hyung invited us to go camping after Changkyun and I finished our group assignment, hyung.” Jooheon explained while busy with his snack because he didn’t have breakfast this morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” He turned around Hoseok again, glaring sharply wanting an explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok walked over to him, getting closer to Hyunwoo’s body so he could whisper. “I just need to witness myself that you do the requirement. Remember, be cautious about your behavior Hyunwoo. It’s time to prove your determination to me.” That actually sounded so threatening. He never thought Hoseok would do something like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let’s say Hyunwoo was too upset so didn’t even notice what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyuk walked closer to Kihyun, looking at him sitting together with Changkyun who gently put aside his bangs. His sleepy eyes looked unbearable. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” There was a communication between them by the eyes that only they could understand. Kihyun was smiling and saying thank you to Minhyuk. Actually, it was Kihyun who asked Minhyuk to come to accompany him. Minhyuk didn't tell the other two about that. Kihyun didn’t want to be alone with Hyunwoo at the camping site. He made some distance at home, too. He was so aware of his feelings towards Hyunwoo now and it made everything seem unbearable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finally, the guide got all the members ready, they walked casually following the guide while he was explaining about the place and some camping-related things. After they arrive at the site, they will build a tent by themself and the guide will supervise them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo peeked through his eyes at Kihyun’s whereabouts. His wife didn’t even say something to him while hiking. He was busy talking with his friends. Sometimes he slowed down and Changkyun helped him. Jooheon was a ball of happiness every single time. Again, Hyungwon seemed to be interested in Minhyuk so he kept trying to have a conversation with the nurse all the way and laughing together with him and Jooheon while acting silly. Hoseok was busy with his phone, capturing the beautiful scenery of the semi-forest hill. The air was nice and refreshing like another side of the world. They circled around the middle-high tree and the chirping sound of birds. They hiked before lunchtime and were supposed to arrive right before lunchtime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scenery was mesmerizing. The camping ground was surrounded by pine trees so the air was cool even though they arrived in the middle of the day. There was a specific spot where visitors could see the sunrise and sunset from their tent—the guide advised the visitors to make a tent facing the spot. Within about 10 meters from the sites, there was the roar of water from a small river flowing to the lowest land. Before they started to build the tent, they got lunch from the tour staff who had been in the sites before them. There was a small cottage for tour services providing food and other needs for the visitor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just sit down here. I’ll make the tent for us.” Hyunwoo put a towel on the ground as a sitting mat for Kihyun. He stared silently to the mat and shifted his attention to the surrounding who were busy with their building tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m fine,” Kihyun took two trunk tent frames from the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you deaf? I told you to sit down! Stop this bullshit, Son Kihyun!” Hyunwoo’s voice loud enough to make every single existence there shifted their attention to the newlywed couple. His voice was harsh yet strict. He was angry. Hoseok was surprised at the loudness and a bit panicked. He immediately saw Hyungwon’s reaction because they were building the tent together. There was a mumbling <em> ‘what’s wrong with them since earlier’ </em> from frowned Hyungwon. Not far from there, there was a tent of the three friends of Kihyun. They looked at each other confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun was silently looking at the ground as if there was something good to watch there. He didn’t answer until finally Minhyuk came and tried to melt the tense situation between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let Hyunwoo-hyung do the tent,” Minhyuk said to him and then facing Hyunwoo. “We will prepare for the barbeque right there,” He pointed out the place where Changkyun arranged folding tables and benches that were given by the staff. They decided to make the barbeque together instead of individually. Minhyuk slowly dragged Kihyun to sit down and helped to cut the ingredients. Jooheon and Hyungwon were preparing a fire because the temperature became lower in the evening. Hoseok came to help Hyunwoo after he finished his own tent with Hyungwon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun went down. All of the guides traveled around each visitor’s tent to make sure that all of the tents were proper for camping tonight. The temperature would go lower in the middle of the night, they had to make sure that the tents were firmly planted in the stake so as not to be easily swayed by the night’s wind coming from the highest hill. It was the best decision to go camp in the middle of the seasonal transition because the sky looked the brightest and clean so the moon and the stars were clearly visible. Each of the visitors was busy with their partner or family, having a good time and conversation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The same as the barbeque team, having their own time, enjoying togetherness. Kihyun was rarely eating but the other was busy with their full mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I want to ask something,” Hyungwon asked before finally, he gulped his chewed meat. At the same time, Hoseok went away to have a beer and then walked over to Hyunwoo on the other side. “You guys have been friends for a long time, right? Do you remember how Hyunwoo and Kihyun dated? I’m just curious. You know, this guy Hyunwoo, he is, I can’t explain it well.” He almost burst out laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, silence fell between them like a drop-off beat. Hyungwon stopped laughing due to their confused faces. Kihyun abruptly got up off his bench and went somewhere. Changkyun was about to follow him but Minhyuk stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Jooheon frowned. He thought this Hyungwon guy knew about it. “They never dated. They are—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uwaaah!” Minhyuk screamed his lungs out while standing and Changkyun immediately closed Jooheon’s mouth to prevent him from saying another nonsense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get more meat, my friend!” Changkyun dragged him away from there with excuses to get more meat from the staff. Leaving Hyungwon and Minhyuk alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with them?” Hyungwon’s face scrunched up. Minhyuk smiled like nothing happened and took another bite. “So, they never dated?” But he still waited for the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let’s say Minhyuk was good enough to act his face so Hyungwon wasn’t suspicious of him. “I don’t know exactly how and when because I was busy and had so many shifts back then. But we knew that Kihyun was having a good relationship with someone. He told us, yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, is that so?” The taller man leaned back against the bench, looked up at the beautiful sky, relaxed. Minhyuk wondered why he asked. “I was suspicious of Hyunwoo at first. I’m afraid he is playing around with Kihyun. He was known as a kind of a jerk in college.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you’ve been friends with him since college?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really ‘a friend’ back then,” Hyungwon needed to make a note about that, “I just happened to know him because we had the same class once. Actually, I’ve asked him about Kihyun. Hoseok also told me that they knew each other since Mr. Son was hospitalized.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think that’s when.” Minhyuk tried to remember, “I think I’ve met him before in the hospital.” He said it even though he wasn’t sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They have a romantic image in our company but it seems like they are fighting today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyuk exhaled softly as he looked at Kihyun who was walking towards the river. “It’s a natural thing, right? A couple having an argument.” He closed the conversation with something normal and Hyungwon couldn’t help but agree with him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~~oOo~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Here,” Hoseok walked over to Hyunwoo, giving him a can of beer. He was sitting in front of his and Kihyun’s tent. He didn’t even try to blend in with the barbeque team there although Jooheon and Hyungwon were persistent in inviting him. He hadn’t felt hungry since this evening, due to his own emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes fixed on Hoseok’s hand. He took the beer can, opened it immediately, and gulped a bit. Hoseok sat beside him. His sight moved around Hyunwoo and then the busy-with-joking-around-barbeque team. “You don’t go there?” Hyunwoo didn’t answer and continued sipping his beer. “Why did you shout out like that to Kihyun? Did you forget your second requirement? I’m here remember? Do you want me to state that this time is a failure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo clicked his tongue. Clearly visible that actually, he didn’t want to talk about that matter now. “Make this a failure then.” His face told Hoseok to go away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok sighed, “What’s wrong with you guys?” He shifted his gaze to Kihyun who was coughing and then Changkyun gave him a glass of warm water. Hyunwoo was silent, he looked at Kihyun who was hugging himself due to the sudden night breeze. There was so much laughter there but Kihyun was definitely daydreaming. Not a long time then, Kihyun was walking somewhere while Changkyun forced Jooheon to the staff cottage leaving Hyungwon and Minhyuk alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo didn’t care anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No answer. Okay, I understand. Can you fake attention to him at least? Kihyun is definitely in a bad condition. He almost fainted in the middle of the hiking track. I wonder why you choose this day instead of another day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo is always the bad guy. Always the same accusation. “Don’t tell me what to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whereas Hoseok only tested the water. Actually. “Okay, if you don’t care about him.” Hyunwoo became silent again and gulped his beer until the last drop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, there was screaming from one of the visitors afar. Some other visitors and a guide ran in a hurry to the location near the river. Hoseok tried to see the crowdedness. Hyunwoo frowned little by little as he heard a couple near them say that there was someone collapsed. He slowly stood up as he noticed that Kihyun was nowhere to be found under his surveillance. He walked slowly, slowly, and slowly adding speed as he tried to process what was happening until he finally ran into the crowd. He broke into the crowd forcefully and found a guide trying to help the half-conscious person there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kihyun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Said the guide. At the same time, Kihyun’s friends and Hyungwon came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m his husband,” He said ‘oh’ after Hyunwoo said that and let Hyunwoo take over Kihyun. Immediately, Hyunwoo lifted Kihyun’s body and tried to call him but he was half-conscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think he has a high fever. Please bring him to your tent. We will bring you first-aid kits there.” Exclaimed the guide hurriedly ran to the staff cottage. The crowd broke and went back to their respective activities. At the same time, Hyunwoo walked faster to bring Kihyun to their tent and laid him on the sleeping bag. Adding some clothes to support his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kihyun? Kihyun?” Hyunwoo patted his arm repeatedly to wake him but unfortunately, his eyes kept shut. His breath began to heavy. His face was filled with sweat pouring from his temples. His body was limp and helpless. Hyunwoo placed a hand to his forehead and felt hot. “Shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyunwoo-hyung, let me check him.” Minhyuk crawled into the tent carrying first aid from the guide. The others were waiting outside the tent to avoid crowdedness because an unconscious person was known to need more space. Hyunwoo let Minhyuk do his usual job to Kihyun, examining his vital condition by his heartbeat and eye movement, and then measuring his body temperature. Minhyuk sighed. He took out a cooling pad and placed it on Kihyun’s forehead gently. Then he held out something to Hyunwoo. “Give him this medicine when he is conscious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he okay, Minhyuk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyuk was surprised to see Hyunwoo’s panic expression. He never thought the older could express his feelings like that. He sounded normal but definitely not his usual self. “He is unconscious because he is fatigued and needs rest. Make sure he eats, drinks a lot of water so the fever will go down faster, and stay hydrated.” He smiled. “Don’t worry. Kihyun has always been like this every time he has a high fever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon brought a thick blanket to him for Kihyun so the latter would stay warm in the middle of the night. They brought a heater too. Because they weren’t in a good place for sick people. The staff also came to Hyunwoo’s tent to make sure everything was fine and they would provide emergency services if needed. After that, all of them went away one by one because the full night came and the coldness emerged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please take care of him,” Changkyun said before he left Hyunwoo alone. The youngest was the one who helped Kihyun the most there all day but he couldn’t do much more due to their status as a married couple. Hyunwoo nodded slowly, back to his normal stoic as ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air felt so cold out there but Kihyun was lying helplessly with so much sweat. His breath was short. Sometimes his eyebrows bent deeply as if he was in a nightmare. Hyunwoo sat all night waiting for him while cleaning the sweaty face. His face was red like a tomato but not kind of good red. His attractive pointy nose looked so bad. Even his soft rosy lips became so pale. His hands felt so cold. He was sleep talking ‘cold’ as there were sudden gusts of wind entering from the sidelines of the tent’s slightly open zipper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo laid down beside him. Putting his hand under Kihyun’s neck slowly. He took his wife’s hands between their body so they wouldn’t feel cold. And then make sure to warm the smaller body within his arms. He could feel how hot Kihyun’s breath was, running along his collarbone. Hyunwoo sighed heavily. He whispered low. “What do you want? Why are you so stubborn? What do you want me to do, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo isn’t a fool. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could immediately realize that Kihyun was sick. That’s why Hyunwoo held his hand everywhere every time Kihyun stumbled his step. Exactly when they were about to go home after having dinner or even when they were hiking. But, Kihyun always suddenly wanted him to release his grasp. He never protested when someone like Changkyun or Minhyuk helped him. Hyunwoo tried so many times to help bring his belongings but Kihyun rejected and said he was fine. He often asked why Kihyun didn’t finish his food even when they had dinner at home but Kihyun always said he was fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the second time, Hyunwoo isn’t a fool. He knew there was something wrong with Kihyun since he felt how bad Kihyun’s food was. He paid attention to how Kihyun unconsciously put so many spices on his homemade food like he wasn’t concentrating. Sometimes he held on to the kitchen counter due to sudden dizziness. Hyunwoo was there, saying that he didn’t need food. He also ordered him to sleep faster and didn’t do house chores. But Kihyun said he was fine, though he was not. His never-ending coughing and short breathing were annoying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, of course, Hyunwoo isn’t a fool but Kihyun is stubborn as heck. He said, whatever happens, they need to finish all of the requirements by the end of the month. He kept repeating that they would go camping this Saturday. Kihyun was supposed to make Hyunwoo fail but why did he rush to make Hyunwoo succeed? It was the first time Hyunwoo didn’t want to do the requirement so badly. He made sure so many times, asked so many times, that they should postpone the camping every time he saw how red Kihyun’s face was and he placed a hand on his high-temperature forehead. But, once again, before Hyunwoo could say that he was sick, Kihyun said he was fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Fuck everything!</em> Kihyun was always repeating the same ‘fine’ words until Hyunwoo fed up. It was the most frustrating word for Hyunwoo as he remembered how fake his mother’s smile was back then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could say, it was a traumatic moment for the younger Hyunwoo. He was so sure that he saw how miserable his crying mother was. He stepped into the room but suddenly his mother smiled brightly while wiping her tears. There was also the time when his father came home and walked past her like she never existed. There was also the time when they fought until finally, his mother cried so hard. There was also the time when his father said something unbelievable to her and shoved her away. She said she was fine every time Hyunwoo asked. Hyunwoo believed it. Always believed it. Though he always witnessed it. Even after she got hospitalized, she said she was fine although there was so much hose on her body and there was deep sorrow inside her eyes. Her body was so thin and her face was so pale like there was no life anymore. Hyunwoo once again believed it because it was the only thing he could do. As if to put hope on a nearly broken thin thread. Until finally, Hyunwoo had no chance to meet her again. She went to another world. <em> The word ‘fine’ became a monster in Hyunwoo’s mind as if someone would go so far from his grasp and never came back. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, why do I need to remember that? This requirement is crap.” He said as he buried his face in Kihyun’s soft hair. Inhaling his fresh smell. Remembering how cheerful Kihyun’s voice was but still annoying. “Don’t dare do this to me, Kihyun.” Let everyone say he was dramatic but he would beat up everybody who said that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fear of loss was a big deal for Hyunwoo though he was supposed to be a lone wolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel Kihyun slightly moved closer, snuggling his body to Hyunwoo. He slept soundly almost as if in heaven. Hyunwoo rubbed his cheek by thumb, making sure he had good sleep. Hyunwoo never took care of someone sick before. He stayed his eyes on all night, considering the possibility that Kihyun would wake up in the middle of the night and needed water, food, or medicine. He also made sure to clean up and changed the cooling pad. Fortunately, Kihyun was having deep sleep so he didn’t wake up in the middle of the night but sometimes he whined in his sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm,” Kihyun woke up as he heard a ruckus outside. Seems like everyone has woken up. Maybe it was already dawn. “Hyunwoo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His caress on Kihyun’s back was becalmed as he heard Kihyun woke up. He peeked closely to see his wife’s face. “Kihyun, you awake?” He helped Kihyun get up slowly to sit. Hyunwoo immediately took a bottle of water and medicine. “You should’ve medicine now. After that, you should eat. You didn’t eat much yesterday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun felt a bit sleepy. His hooded eyes blinked slowly. His face got better after sleeping. But it was clearly visible that his body still felt weak. “What happened to me? Suddenly I felt blank and I don’t remember after that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo tried to reach his face but Kihyun unconsciously backed away. “You passed out last night.” Then he helped Kihyun to drink his water and medicine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah—I’m sorry.” Kihyun gulped nervously as their eyes met. But Hyunwoo stayed silent. “What—what happened outside? It’s loud.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems like everyone is preparing to see the sunrise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh? We need to see it too. It’s the requirement. To see the sunrise together.” Instead of worrying about his health, Kihyun worried about the failure of the requirement. Hyunwoo was silent, looking to another way. Kihyun could feel how cold Hyunwoo’s gaze was just now. He also remembered that yesterday, Hyunwoo was angry at him. “I know but we come here all the way. We can’t waste the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo sighed and then prepared a place for Kihyun to sit under the opened zipper tent. The others were surprised as they saw Kihyun sitting outside and asking for his condition. It was nearly dawn but the sky was still dark. The air was so cold and Kihyun shivered as the breeze touched his cheeks. Hyunwoo took a place behind him, sitting while caging Kihyun between his arms and the thick blanket to cover the weak body from the raw coldness of nature. Kihyun jolted as he felt Hyunwoo’s broad chest pressed against his back. He unconsciously tried to release himself but Hyunwoo didn’t let him. “Stay still,” said Hyunwoo like order so Kihyun couldn’t help but obey him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waiting for sunrise was actually exciting if you are healthy but it was so hard for Kihyun because he began to get sleepy due to the medicine and the warmth of Hyunwoo’s embrace. Suddenly, Hyunwoo’s hand was placed on his forehead, checking his temperature. “Kihyun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun tried to face him but he canceled it. Suddenly feeling out of blue. “Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun could feel Hyunwoo’s breath along his neck. He placed his chin on the smaller shoulder. “You are supposed to be annoying. Nagging me every single day. Fighting with me every single time.” He sighed while shutting his eyes, feeling the hot body around his arms. The high and mighty Son Hyunwoo was nowhere to be found. Only the lonely Son Hyunwoo who existed. “I hate you being sick. Tell me what to do, I’ll take care of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an instant, Kihyun felt like crying. His sight started to get blurry. Those words sounded too good to be said by such a person like Hyunwoo. He felt enough of this drama. Kihyun felt so sick lately due to his own chaotic mind. He couldn’t sleep all night, all day. He didn’t have an appetite. He worried about everything about their marriage. He just wanted this ridiculous life to end soon so he could go back to his normal life. To destroy this fake life. But at the same time, it felt so hard to let everything go because Hyunwoo kept on caging him in this feeling called love. It kept blooming uncontrolled like a flower bud and Kihyun was hopelessly in love. He could feel how tight Hyunwoo’s embrace on his body was. What was he supposed to do with that? He could immediately be an actor before, but not for now. Though he knew all of this was a fake, not Hyunwoo’s real feeling. Even Kihyun started to doubt himself that he had real feelings toward Hyunwoo if this marriage life still continues. He gave up on thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were so many people there with their respective businesses, waiting for the amazing nature. Such a perfect place to make a scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun shifted his body only to hug Hyunwoo’s waist and leaned his head on the broad shoulder. His forehead against Hyunwoo’s crook of the neck, giving heat to his husband. He whined weakly, trying to seek affection even though he knew that he would get fake attention. “I have a headache. My stomach feels bad. It hurts, Hyunwoo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunwoo reached his head and caressed it gently. Putting aside his hair and adjusting the blanket. He also pushed the head to lean on him furthermore. “You can sleep again then. I’ll try to ask for porridge for you so your tummy feels warm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t matter anymore if it was fake or not. The important thing was they did as they wanted. There was no one ordering them to do so. Let themselves fall into the fairytale and live a fake life because of these mixed-up craving feelings for each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sunrise was coming like the time when Kihyun fully leaned on Hyunwoo. The sky opened with their bright scenery as Kihyun shut his eyes slowly. He couldn’t even see how bright and beautiful the sunrise was because he already fell to the colorful dreamland. Hyunwoo didn’t see it either because he kept his eyes on Kihyun’s sleeping face. He kissed the forehead gently. “Get well soon, my baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never called someone ‘baby’ with a whole heart before. He even didn’t care anymore that the requirement wasn’t fulfilled. The important thing is Kihyun was here in his embrace now. He slowly came back to his original self.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, I’m sorry for the late update. It has been a month, right?<br/>I never thought that this chapter would turn out like this. It has different vibes, right? I don’t know if I explained it well or not. The fourth requirement is a turning point. There are so many contradictions between their mind, their act, and their behavior. This chapter is not fluffy nor sweet, but miserable, I think. Their mindset couldn’t be changed because this is a fake marriage. At the same time, they need each other yet they misunderstood each other.</p>
<p>Yeah, I wrote too long, right? I missed you guys. I’m sorry if there is a lack of updates. Actually, I have an announcement. I have an important specialization exam in the second week of June, that’s why I focus more on study for the exam. So I think I’ll be slow to update until the exam. I hope you can wait for my updates. Please let me know your opinion about this chapter in the comment section below. If there was something you don’t understand about the story, I’ll explain it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>